Ecos do Passado
by Isabelle Delacour
Summary: E, num capricho dos deuses, duas histórias se juntam em um desfecho. Resgate de almas condenadas a viver separadas. Magia. Sedução. Vida. Ecos de um passado que volta, para finalmente se perder no poente.
1. Prólogo

_**Ecos do Passado**_

By Isabelle Delacour

"_Eu olho para o poente_".

Era o que Angel pensava enquanto olhava o mar a sua frente. O sol se punha. A sina de uma Reed era sempre olhar para o poente, a eterna espera por aquele que não vem. Foi assim com sua avó, foi assim com sua mãe, que morreu cedo, de saudade ou desgosto. E ela apenas esperava e acompanhava as marés em alguma praia.

Em outro mundo, uma guerra insana acontecia. A liberdade cobra um preço muito caro, que é pago em espécie. Muitos morreram, muitos enlouqueceram, muitos sobreviveram... Mas agora todos tentam esquecer, fechar as feridas que só o tempo vai curar.

Contudo, o que parece certo nem sempre o é. Não há mal que sempre dure. Não há tristeza que resista a um grande amor. E, num capricho dos deuses, as histórias se juntam em um desfecho. Resgate de almas condenadas a viver separadas. Magia. Sedução. Vida. Ecos de um passado que volta, para finalmente se perder no poente.

Capitulo I Aparando Arestas

Capitulo II Segunda chance 

Capitulo III Resgatando o passado 

Capitulo IV Revelações 

Capitulo V Ecos do passado 

Capitulo VI Almas Gêmeas 

Capitulo VII Um Novo Recomeço

Capitulo VIII Além da Eternidade 

oOo

N/A

Tenho muito que agradecer.

Essa história teve inicio a tempo demais para que possa ser lembrada, contudo foi escrita com muito carinho.

Em primeiro lugar tenho que agradecer a minha amiga, irmã, a Samie que me apresentou a esse mundo das fics.

Depois a minha querida Beta Innis Winter, escritora talentosa que posta no ffnet (http: //w ww. fanfiction. net/u/1010701 /Innis_Wi nte r), a ela agradeço, o carinho, a amizade, e principalmente a paciência com que tratou a mim e a meu texto, obrigada Lindinha da Titia!

E não poderia deixar de mencionar meu capista preferido, o garoto para o qual eu preparei esta história a tanto para contar pra ele agora, Jonny (http:/ /fanfiction .nyah .com .br/j onny) , agradeço o carinho, o interesse e o empenho em deixar essa fic ainda mais especial para mim! Adorei te conhecer anjinho! Ele também fez o vídeo de apresentação da fic, para conferir basta visitar o meu multiply a Cia dos Sonhos: (h t tp:/ /isabelle delacour. mu lti ply. co m)além de ser incrível com imagens, ele é um poeta maravilhoso! Um escritor muito talentoso!

E finalmente ao meu anjo, Assuero Racsama (http:/ /www.f anfiction. net /u/ 1071770/ Assuero_Racsama) também está sempre presente de muitas maneiras.

Jinhos,

Isabelle Delacour


	2. Aparando Arestas

_**Ecos do Passado**_

By Isabelle Delacour

Capitulo I 

Aparando Arestas

Isle of Wight – Setembro de 1814

Eu estava de pé olhando para o poente.

Era um campo de trigo

Aos meus pés o homem que mais me amou na vida.

No poente o único homem que amei na vida.

Quando me dei conta estava de joelhos e derrubava lágrimas amargas sobre o peito daquele que mais me amou na vida. Ele jazia sem vida sob meu corpo.

Eu não chorava pelo homem morto.

Eu não chorava pelo homem que fugia em direção ao poente.

Eu chorava por mim...

O sangue se misturou ao dourado do trigo. Minhas lágrimas secaram. E caminhei pelo campo dourado... Em direção ao poente, que naquela hora, mais parecia um quadro acidentado, em que o pintor houvesse derramado várias tintas. O céu foi perdendo a luz aos poucos e eu vi a lua cheia surgindo no céu. Atrás de mim, o que poderia ter sido e não foi. A minha frente meu pecado.

Agora estava só... Completamente só. Arrastaria os dias da minha existência purgando meu único pecado... Amar. Entrei na casa vazia, e percebi que não poderia viver ali com a lembrança dos dias que passamos juntos, meu pecado, meu único pecado. Enquanto o meu Senhor defendia nossa liberdade eu me entregava ao amor...

oOo

Londres Trouxa – dias atuais

Angel tinha terminado a sua residência quando, depois de toda a angústia que se seguiu aos dias após a morte de sua avó, ela recebeu um testamenteiro em seu apartamento. Ficou surpresa quando o advogado lhe entregou os documentos do velho solar, juntamente com uma chave de um cofre em um banco de Londres. Angel passou alguns dias observando a chave do banco e a escritura da casa sem saber bem o que fazer naquele momento. Uma profunda tristeza assaltava seu coração cansado de chorar, cansado de se lembrar. Cansado de perder.

Era final do seu plantão. Tudo parecia calmo, até que um acidente com muitas vítimas deu entrada no hospital. A equipe de Angel foi acionada e rapidamente fez a triagem dos pacientes e organizou o atendimento. Mas, naquela noite, o anjo da morte rondava o hospital, e uma das vítimas, uma garota, morreu em suas mãos. Angel ainda tentou reanimar a moça, que parecia nova demais para deixar aquele mundo insano.

- SEISCENTOS JOULLES, CARREGAR! – Angel segurava o desfibrilador e olhava para uma das enfermeiras que lhe deu sinal positivo para usá-lo. - AFASTAR! - gritou Angel, sem tempo para mais nada.

- Angel, acabou... – falou um dos seus companheiros de equipe, Sam, tocando-a de leve no braço.

- Não! Ela é forte, tem que reagir!

- Doutora Reed, hora da morte.

Angel baixou a cabeça por um momento e suspirou fundo. Sam estava certo.

- Vinte e três horas e quarenta e dois minutos.

Afastou-se da mesa, retirando suas luvas, e deixou a água das duchas no vestiário cair em sua cabeça, na tentativa de lavar sua frustração. A garota era tão nova! Angel não entendia bem a morte, mesmo sendo médica. Saiu do hospital; tinha um fim de semana livre para conhecer o solar que havia herdado, e talvez descansar um pouco de toda aquela loucura em que se transformava a sua vida.

oOo

Londres Bruxa - Dias atuais

Oliver Wood se tornou um jovem e sagaz advogado depois da guerra, sendo conhecido tanto no mundo trouxa como no bruxo. Ganhando causas consideradas perdidas, ele começava a deixar seu nome na história do direito. Ele acabara de aparatar no portão da Toca, sendo recebido com um sorriso pela senhora Weasley, que estava no jardim.

- Olá, meu rapaz! Como está?

- Bom dia, senhora Weasley! Vou muito bem, obrigado. Como vão as coisas?

- Calmas e tranqüilas, como devem ser!

- Que ótimo! Podemos conversar?

- Claro, meu rapaz! Entre! Vamos tomar um suco de abobora lá dentro!

A senhora Weasley desvencilhou-se da luva de jardinagem que tinha nas mãos e foi em direção à cozinha, servindo dois copos de suco. A manhã estava quente e ensolarada.

Sentando-se à mesa, foi impossível impedir a lembrança das muitas conversas decisivas que aconteceram ali naquela cozinha. Oliver, então, respirou fundo, tentando afastar a recordação de um passado que todo o mundo bruxo se esforçava em esquecer.

- Senhora Weasley, o que me traz aqui é o Solar Reed.

Molly estremeceu e levou a mão ao peito. Nunca pensou que ouviria aquele nome em sua vida, muito menos de alguém tão jovem e que não fosse um Weasley.

- Ele mudou de dono, e nosso escritório trouxa foi o encarregado do testamento. Eu verifiquei que a família Weasley é guardiã de uma chave e, vendo que se tratava de magia no mundo trouxa, esta chave nunca pode ser usada.

- Sim, ela espera sua dona de direito. Está em nossa família desde 1815. O Solar só resistiu ao tempo por magia, ninguém consegue morar lá por muito tempo - alguma coisa com fantasmas, sabe como são os trouxas... Fui até lá algumas vezes, é uma bela casa. Já passei a chave para Ginny, ela é a guardiã agora.

- Ela sabe o que fazer?

- Sim, ela sabe. Vamos mandar uma coruja pra ela, e observar o novo proprietário. Agradeço por avisar!

- É apenas o meu trabalho, senhora Weasley. Foi muito bom estar aqui novamente! Obrigado pelo suco! Adeus!

Oliver foi até a porta e desaparatou, deixando Molly pensativa. Será que dessa vez o feitiço seria desfeito?

oOo

Londres trouxa – dias atuais

No dia seguinte, Angel passou no banco antes de seguir para Isle of Wight. O cofre revelou um baú alto e antigo com uns quarenta centímetros de comprimento por trinta de largura, adornado com paisagens marinhas, e cuja fechadura Angel não conseguiu abrir. Deveria valer muito em um antiquário. A médica sentiu uma sensação estranha ao tocar a peça, um arrepio que lhe percorreu a espinha, mas decidiu não pensar muito, e voltou ao carro com sua relíquia.

Angel pegou a estrada, sentindo-se cada vez mais triste. Ela sabia que a casa pertencia à família Reed há gerações, resistindo ao tempo e às guerras dos homens. Devia ser linda, cheia de mistérios! A ansiedade aumentava a cada quilômetro vencido da estrada, mas Angel só chegou à ilha no inicio da noite, então resolveu ficar em um hotel barato, já que não tinha a mínima idéia de como estava o estado do Solar Reed.

Quando o gerente do hotel viu seu nome, perguntou se Angel era Herdeira dos Reeds de Londres, e contou toda a história fantasmagórica da casa, que era habitada por fantasmas. Ninguém conseguia ficar lá mais de um mês. Angel ouviu atentamente e depois, em seu quarto, riu-se de tudo o que ouvira. Dormiu depois de um banho, sem nem ao menos notar o quarto simples, mas bem arrumado, em que estava. Na parede, havia apenas um quadro que mostrava algum cenário da ilha.

oOo

Saint Mungus – dias atuais

Uma curandeira caminha calmamente no corredor em direção a um dos quartos. O ocupante do quarto era um rapaz magro, de olhos cinza profundamente perdidos em algum lugar, e uma cabeleira platinada que não dava sinais da sua aristocracia de outrora. Foi o preço que Draco Malfoy pagou pela traição ao Lord das Trevas: enlouquecer depois da roda da tortura a que fora submetido durante a guerra. Harry Potter salvou sua vida, mas chegou tarde demais para resgatar sua sanidade. Nenhuma palavra se ouviu de Malfoy em seis anos.

A enfermeira sempre aparecia à mesma hora, dizia a mesma coisa, e então saía, não sem antes recolocar os feitiços de tranca e monitoramento. Um ano nessa rotina. Mas nesse dia as coisas foram diferentes. Uma gritaria no corredor tirou a enfermeira de seu caminho, fazendo-a sair do quarto correndo para ajudar outra curandeira em apuros, sem executar os feitiços costumeiros.

Estranhamente, Malfoy olhou para a porta aberta, levantou-se e saiu. Com a confusão, ninguém notou sua presença, e Draco rompeu a barreira mágica que protegia o hospital bruxo de trouxas curiosos em algum momento que não percebeu, ganhando a rua e a liberdade.

Ele olhava as ruas sem muita noção do que via. O sol e o barulho de Londres o deixavam cada vez mais confuso. Por ironia de Merlin, Draco estava solto no mundo trouxa e nem tinha noção do que se passava, apenas caminhava a esmo, sendo atormentado por algumas cenas da guerra e uma terrível dor de cabeça. Andou até a exaustão. Estava fraco; não havia comido nada naquele dia, pois comer era um grande sacrifício. Desmaiou. Alguém chamou uma ambulância, e Draco foi levado para um hospital trouxa.

O hospital tentou identificar Draco por dois dias, mas em vão. O garoto não existia. Não portava documentos, não falava, tinha o olhar perdido. Draco saiu do hospital trouxa do mesmo jeito que saiu do Saint Mungus, e vagou novamente pelas ruas. Era um indigente, perdido nas ruas de Londres, alimentando-se de restos e dormindo em algum buraco fétido.

Ninguém realmente sentiu sua falta e, uma vez que não estava em condições de fazer magia, Draco Malfoy foi considerado inofensivo pelo Ministério, e seu desaparecimento foi arquivado. Não que eles estivessem muito preocupados; era um paciente a menos a ser sustentado com o dinheiro do governo. Assim, Malfoy foi esquecido em algumas semanas.

oOo

Isle of Wight – dias atuais

O velho casarão estava na família Reed há gerações, mas Angel não sabia nada acerca da construção, apenas que era sua, é claro. Desceu do carro, e entrou pelo grande portão. Ele estava aberto, era alto e tinha uma enorme letra R bem no centro dele. O barulho do tempo ecoou no silêncio daquele lugar. O velho portão estava gasto sem pintura e tomado pela ferrugem, e ainda assim resistia ao tempo. Saindo de suas laterais dois lampiões, que deveriam iluminar a casa para que seus senhores a encontrassem nos dias de nevoeiro.

O portão dava acesso a um pequeno jardim abandonado, ela caminhava lentamente, o coração de Angel se acelerou, as árvores balançavam e curvavam seus galhos, ao sabor do vento levando e rodopiando suas folhas no ar, o céu nublado, o sol escondido atrás de uma nuvem, seu olhar estava fixo na casa secular que se aproxima cada vez mais de si. Seus pés subiram inseguros pelos degraus de pedra, suas mãos chegaram à maçaneta antiga, abrindo a enorme porta de carvalho, entrando em um tempo esquecido. Uma sensação estranha a invadiu quando Angel tocou na maçaneta, incerta. Nunca tinha entrado ali e, no entanto, teve a sensação de déjà vu. Ela parou no hall de entrada e um vento frio levantou seus cabelos, assustando-a; contudo, Angel logo viu o que sobrou de uma cortina esvoaçar no ar, provando que era apenas uma janela aberta. Balançou a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso meio nervoso. Aquelas histórias de fantasmas já estavam começando a tirar sua lógica.

Continuou. Seus passos ecovam abafados pelo assoalho de madeira, passando pelo hall, sob os arcos entalhados, as paredes de madeira trabalhada. Seus passos ficaram marcados na camada de pó que cobre os degraus da escada de madeira, com o corrimão finamente esculpido, nas paredes os candelabros ainda guardam os tocos das velas de cera, todos enfeitados por um anjo de asas abertas, peças em bronze artisticamente trabalhados. Ela sobiu até o andar superior.

Angel foi andando, seu corpo virou-se sobre si mesmo, o olhar percorreu as paredes altas, as teias fizeram desenhos inexplicáveis no decorrer do tempo, passando pelo corredor portas entreabertas escondendo pedaços do passado. No fim uma porta dupla que se abriu ao seu toque, uma sala circular guardando nas paredes o esplendor de uma época, cobertas de tecido vermelho e rosa agora esmaecidos pelo tempo.

As janelas com os vidros embaçados, veladas por cortinas finas e delicadas, emolduradas pelos xales pesados de veludo vermelho, presos pelas braçadeiras de bronze. Algumas janelas foram abertas pelo vento que soprava levantando as cortinas finas e brancas, jogando em volta de seu corpo delicado as folhas vermelhas e amarelas do outono, que cobriam o chão, pequenas vidas envelhecidas, rolando aos seus pés com a brisa que ainda entrava pela janela.

À um canto ainda tinha um velho piano de cauda, esquecido aberto, as teclas amarelecidas ainda tiravam algum som das cordas do instrumento, as tampas ostentando as teias finas que esvoaçavam ao menor toque de ar. Aqui e ali, candelabros de pés tombados no chão. Angel abriu os braços e girou, erguendo o rosto, os olhos e admirando o lustre pendente no teto, com centenas de cristais cintilando à luz da manhã. No lado oposto à porta uma lareira de mármore rosa ornada com a grade e o atiçador de bronze e ao lado um grande espelho e cristal alemão com uma larga moldura dourada entalhada à mão, esquecido no chão, encostado à parede.

Então ela deu a volta sobre si mesma, e desceu as escadas, abandonando as lembranças vívidas como se fossem suas, que vão se despedindo e voltando para o passado, novamente esquecidas.

Um sentimento familiar a inundou naquele momento, como nunca antes. Um sentimento morno, a sensação de voltar para casa depois de uma longa viagem. Angel olhava para a casa como se nunca tivesse saído dali em muito tempo. Ela estava tão consumida pelas sensações que a casa lhe proporcionava, que não ouviu entrar uma garotinha de uns cinco anos. Angel se assustou com a presença da pequena ruiva, e a garotinha mais ainda. Mas a ruivinha, que tinha os olhos mais verdes que Angel já vira, corajosamente não correu.

- Não me faça mal, senhora fantasma!... Por favor...

- Acalme-se! Não sou fantasma nenhum, olhe!... Não tenha medo! Sou Angel Reed. E você, quem é?

- Senhora... Não está me enganando pra me levar pro além?

- Não, meu bem. Sou de carne e osso, veja...

Angel abaixou-se para ficar da altura de sua corajosa invasora, e estendeu-lhe a mão. A menina se aproximou devagar, fechou os olhos com força, e tocou a mão de Angel. Abriu os olhos e finalmente voltou a respirar ao ver que Angel não era um fantasma, afinal.

- Sou Lily Potter, mas pode me chamar de Lils. A senhora é uma bruxa?

Angel parou um instante, sem entender e sem saber o que responder, quando uma voz autoritária ecoou pelo Solar Reed.

- _Lily Luna Weasley Potter!_ Quantas vezes eu terei que dizer a você para não sair correndo na minha frente? – uma garota ruiva, com certeza da idade de Angel, entrou pisando firme no aposento, e a menininha logo correu para seu lado. Então, a ruiva mais velha virou-se para Angel, muito atônita e desconfortável: – Espero que ela não tenha te incomodado...

- Não se preocupe!

A mulher pareceu meio incerta, mas logo sorriu e estendeu a mão para Angel:

- Eu sou Ginevra Weasley Potter, mãe dessa desobediente.

- Muito prazer! Sou Angel Reed.

A médica percebeu certa surpresa no olhar da ruiva a sua frente, e rolou os olhos, já começando a se sentir uma assombração. Naquela ilha, todos aqueles a quem ela dava seu nome agiam como se ela fosse um fantasma!

- Minha família a aguarda há muito tempo. – foi esta a estranha e inesperada resposta da ruiva. - Quero dizer, um membro legitimo da família, é claro. Mas por que não vamos para minha casa? É quase hora do almoço, nós podemos conversar enquanto comemos, e você pode me dizer o que quer fazer aqui no Solar agora.

- Como assim? Eu não compreendo. Você é...?

- Ah! Desculpe! Eu sou a encarregada, fico com as chaves. Aliás, eu não sabia que você tinha uma chave... Bem, eu achava que Oliver Wood havia falado a meu respeito...

- Eu... Não, eu não sabia... Mas não tenho chave, a porta estava destrancada. Eu apenas entrei...

A ruiva empalideceu. Angel já estava achando aquela situação muito constrangedora, então resolveu se desculpar.

- Olha, Ginevra, eu não quero dar trabalho...

- Pode me chamar de Ginny. E não é trabalho algum! Harry está fora, então eu, Lily e minha mãe resolvemos passar alguns dias na ilha. Ela vai adorar te conhecer!

Angel saiu por ultimo, ainda deu uma boa olhada para traz, o sentimento com relação a casa era muito forte. E todas aquela recordações que não eram suas voltarm ao passado quando a porta de carvalho se fechou atrás de si.

Angel se sentiu contagiada pela simplicidade e hospitalidade da ruiva, e acabou por acompanhar mãe e filha. O caminho para a casa da família Weasley era ladeado por velhas e frondosas árvores, um trajeto ameno e sombreado, cujo silêncio só era quebrado pelas perguntas da garotinha:

- Você tem um cachorro? E filhos? Você tem uma varinha?

- Varinha, Lils? – Angel surpreendeu-se com a pergunta.

- Não liga pra ela, senhorita Reed... Coisas de uma garotinha de cinco anos! – Desculpou-se uma constrangida ruiva.

- Ah! Tá tudo bem! Mas, por favor, pode me chamar de Angel!

Elas estavam em uma casa simples bem perto do solar, com um jardim bem cuidado e uma varanda que dava a volta na casa. Depois da cara de surpresa de Molly e de todas as formalidades das apresentações, Angel foi convidada à mesa. Lils foi advertida pela mãe a não falar em nada que as ligassem ao mundo bruxo, mas a garotinha de vez em quando deixava escapar uma! Depois do café, as mulheres passaram à varanda e se colocaram confortavelmente nas cadeiras ali dispostas.

- Bem, Angel, quando vai se mudar? - Perguntou Molly, à queima-roupa.

- Acho que não vou me mudar. A casa é linda e tudo mais, mas eu tenho meu trabalho! Sou médica e estou apenas começando, então não posso simplesmente me mudar para cá... – Angel respondeu, meio incrédula. Afinal, quem, em sã consciência, mudaria pra lá?

- Ah, que pena!... Pensei, que... Bem, não importa. O que pretende fazer com a casa então? – Molly ainda insistia.

- Bem, ainda não sei. Contudo, gostaria de manter contato com vocês, afinal, ficaram responsáveis por ela por todo esse tempo... Qualquer que seja minha decisão, vocês serão avisadas antes! Outro assunto é o pagamento de vocês. Como ele vem sendo feito?

Foi Molly quem respondeu a Angel:

- A chave está em nossa família desde 1815, e a casa nunca teve um morador fixo, por isso resolvemos ficar como guardiãs das chaves. Isso foi passado de geração para geração para o filho mais novo dos Weasleys, e para suas respectivas esposas. Guardar uma chave não custa nada, é apenas uma tradição...

Conversaram ainda por algum tempo, e quando Angel já ia se despedir, Ginny retirou do bolso um grande molho de chaves.

- Acho que você gostaria de ficar com as chaves agora.

- Prefiro que fiquem com você. Por enquanto, é claro! – Angel, então, percebeu uma pequena chave que se destacava das demais, pendendo de um cordão de prata. – De onde é esta chave?

- Não sabemos. Ela não abre nada dentro da casa, mas faz parte desse molho desde... Bem, desde sempre. – Ginny sorriu.

- Posso ficar com ela? – Perguntou Angel, tentando controlar sua curiosidade.

- Por certo que sim! – A garota ruiva desenroscou a corrente do restante do molho e entregou-a a Angel.

- Bem, foi um grande prazer passar o dia com vocês! Espero que possamos repetir isso mais vezes!

Angel voltou ao Solar e olhou a antiga construção com uma estranha sensação de saudade. Entrou no carro, que havia deixado estacionado à porta, e voltou ao hotel, indo direto para o quarto, onde pegou a caixa que havia tirado do banco no dia anterior e sentou-se na cama. Angel encarou a chave, tão antiga quanto a caixa, e a corrente de prata que a pendia, igualmente antiga. Lançou um último olhar enigmático para a caixa antes de finalmente abri-la, com os olhos fechados. Uma estranha sensação passou pela alma de Angel. Respirando fundo, ela abriu os olhos. Surpreendeu-se.

Bem por cima havia uma vareta de madeira, adornada por uma hera entalhada. Angel achou-a muito linda. Quando a segurou na mão, uma estranha energia passou pelo seu corpo, como eletricidade. Imediatamente lembrou-se de Lils: "_Você tem uma varinha?_". Angel respondeu em um sussurro:

– Sim, Lils, eu tenho uma varinha.

Depois de algum tempo enfeitiçada pela beleza da peça, Angel já estava achando que tudo aquilo era coincidência demais, insanidade demais para alguém tão lógica e cética quanto ela. Por fim, voltou à caixa, onde havia ainda um livro. Angel abriu-o. Um diário! Na primeira folha, um nome e uma data: Lizie Reed, setembro de 1803.

– Nossa! – Exclamou a médica, fechando o precioso achado e acariciando a capa de couro vermelho, onde estavam gravadas as iniciais "JM". Seu coração falhava e sua respiração estava descompassada; Angel nunca imaginou achar algo assim.

Ela se voltou mais uma vez para a caixa, e retirou de lá uma corrente de prata que já estava escura pelo tempo. Nela havia um pingente redondo, com uma borboleta cravejada de esmeraldas e jade no centro. Era uma jóia linda que Angel instintivamente colocou no pescoço, para então se acomodar melhor na cama e começar a ler o diário, sem pressa...

_**Londres - Janeiro de 1803 **_

_**Começou a guerra entre a França e a Inglaterra, os cantões suíços readquiriram a independência, e meu pai, depois de uma briga com a família Malfoy, me entregou em casamento a um jovem e promissor Capitão da Marinha Real Inglesa: Paul Reed. Ele me amava em silêncio desde que minha família se mudou para Londres - éramos vizinhos -, mas meu coração já tinha um senhor, que estava longe. Jonathan Malfoy também era da Marinha Real Inglesa, e servia em umas das inúmeras naus que compunham a esquadra. Não houve tempo de comunicar-lhe, não houve como fugir. Apenas aceitei meu destino. **_

_**Eu tinha apenas dezessete anos. Meu casamento foi uma cerimônia simples e íntima. Meu marido me deixou na semana seguinte ao nosso casamento, para integrar a nau capitânia de Lord Nelson que, no momento, era o único homem entre Napoleão e sua sede de conquista. E eu, para minha segurança, fui para Isle of Wight. A Família Reed tinha uma casa lá.**_

_**Os homens e suas guerras! Eles sempre precisam de suas guerras, elas estão no sangue de alguns. O gosto de ferro na boca, a ansiedade correndo solta nas veias, o vento batendo em suas faces, o cheiro do mar. Livres. Eles se sentem livres então. Felizes, quase felizes. E nós, suas mulheres, somos prisioneiras. Esperamos por eles por noites intermináveis, rezando e pedindo, implorando para que voltem para nós. Com o tempo, nos acostumamos com a gaiola dourada em que somos encerradas. Prometemos mil vezes, fazemos mil juras de amor pra que eles saibam que têm para onde voltar. Em cada casa do vilarejo, uma luz é colocada no portão da frente pra que seus Senhores a encontrem no nevoeiro... **_

Angel acordou no dia seguinte com o livro ainda nas mãos. Misteriosamente, ela leu algumas páginas e caiu em sono profundo, com sonhos estranhos entrecortados com seus pesadelos já conhecidos. Olhou para o diário demoradamente, e quando fez menção de continuar a leitura, o telefone tocou. Era Ginny, convidando-a para um dia de piquenique na praia. Angel prontamente aceitou.

A companhia das mulheres Weasley era muito agradável. Passaram um dia muito tranqüilo e, como a pequena Lily parecia não se interessar mais por varinhas, Angel resolveu guardar seu segredo. Mas a garotinha tirou seu fôlego! A criança definitivamente tinha muita energia, e Angel não se divertia assim a tempo demais para se lembrar. Chegou ao hotel, tomou um banho e caiu na cama, exausta. Imediatamente mergulhou em um mundo de sonhos insanos.

O fim de semana chegou ao fim, e era hora de voltar à sua antiga rotina. Angel sentia uma estranha tristeza enquanto fazia a mala. Não havia voltado ao Solar. Encerrou a conta no hotel e se encaminhou para o ponto de travessias de balsas, mas antes passou em frente ao Solar para uma última olhada. Não desceu do carro, apenas observou o velho casarão, e teve a nítida impressão de que havia alguém na janela. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha, e Angel achou que todas aquelas histórias do fim de semana haviam entrado em sua mente depressa demais. Balançou a cabeça e sorriu, continuando seu caminho.

Finalmente ela chegou ao seu apartamento. Já era tarde da noite, e teria plantão no dia seguinte, então tratou de dormir. Mas, depois de revirar-se na cama, Angel decidiu que tinha que ler o diário da Lizie. Esticou a mão e o alcançou na sua cabeceira.

_**Isle of Wight **__**– Junho de 1805 **_

_**A noite estava escura e o nevoeiro entrava até em nossos ossos. Um frio estranho passava por meu coração, já cansado de esperar. Eu andava pela saleta de música de um lado para outro, e uma amargura, um medo incontrolável me sufocava naquele momento. Olhava pela janela pela décima vez quando Adele entrou, fez uma reverência, e anunciou a chegada de um visitante.**_

_**Jonathan Malfoy enfim me encontrara.**_

_**Não sei bem o que senti no momento em que meu olhar encontrou o dele. Meu coração falhou uma batida. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo o silêncio falou por nós.**_

_**- Lizie... Só agora eu consegui que meu pai revelasse o seu paradeiro...**_

_**- Perdoe-me, eu... Eu não tive escolha.**_

_**- Eu sei.**_

_**- Vá embora, Jonathan...**_

_**- Eu não posso...**_

_**Ali começou meu pecado. Meu único pecado.**_

Quando Angel acordou no dia seguinte, percebeu que havia dormido novamente com o diário em suas mãos. "_Nossa! Isso está ficando cada vez mais estranho!_", pensou a garota, que não teve muito tempo para analisar a situação: estava muito atrasada!

oOo


	3. Segunda Chance

Capitulo II 

Segunda chance 

Londres bruxa – dias atuais

Ginny voltou para sua casa após o piquenique. Estava louca de saudades do marido, que não a acompanhou à viagem a Isle of Wight, pois teve problemas no Ministério. Harry Potter era um auror, assim como Ron, irmão de Ginny. Os dois ainda cuidavam da segurança do mundo bruxo, por assim dizer.

- Onde estavam as minhas bruxinhas favoritas?

- Papai!

Lils correu em direção a Harry, que acabava de sair da lareira. Ele ainda tinha aquele brilho nos olhos esmeralda e a cabeleira irremediavelmente bagunçada. Só uma coisa agora era diferente: ele tinha uma família pela qual era completamente apaixonado.

- Como foi seu final de semana, bruxinha? -Harry perguntou, ainda com a filha no colo.

- Fizemos um piquenique com a Tia Angel! Eu fiz um castelo, nadei, e peguei conchinhas pra você, papai!

Harry ficou conversando com a filha ao lado de Ginny, até o sono da pequena chegar. Colocaram Lily na cama e foram para o quarto.

- Não imagina o quanto senti sua falta, ruiva!

- Que tal me mostrar o quanto, senhor auror?

Harry a tomou nos braços e depositou um beijo leve que aos poucos foi se tornando mais e mais ávido. Suas mãos percorriam o corpo bem feito de Ginny com certa urgência. Não levou muito tempo também para que ele se livrasse das roupas dela entre um beijo e outro. A paixão era a mesma, intensa como na primeira vez. Seus corpos se completavam suas almas se completavam, e Harry Potter finalmente se sentia simplesmente feliz.

- Então... – começou Harry, brincando com uma mecha dos cabelos vermelhos da esposa - Conheceram a herdeira Reed?

- Sim, Harry, e posso dizer que é ela. Angel Reed vai quebrar a maldição do Solar. Finalmente!

- Por que tem tanta certeza?

- Quando a conhecer, também terá a certeza que eu tenho!...

oOo

Londres trouxa – dias atuais

Angel entrou correndo no hospital, sem necessidade: estava tudo calmo a essa hora. "_Ainda bem!_", pensou a médica, que detestava se atrasar. Recebeu as boas vindas dos colegas, que perguntaram sobre o fim de semana e quase ficaram insanos quando Angel disse que não tirara nenhuma foto da ilha ou da casa. Ela mesma se espantou. Gostava de fotos, e não se lembrava de sua câmera há muito tempo. Parecia ter perdido o gosto por fotografia.

- É uma boa desculpa para eu voltar à ilha em breve, não acham?

Todos riram e voltaram a suas rondas e afazeres do dia. Aquela segunda-feira estava bem calma; até quase o final do dia, Angel não viu muitas novidades e resolveu encerrar seu plantão. Já estava vestida e pronta pra ir embora quando viu uma maca entrando a toda velocidade. Por um estranho motivo, a médica entregou seu casaco e bolsa para a recepcionista e assumiu a emergência.

Pela aparência e cheiro, a pessoa na maca era um indigente. Sua cabeça sangrava e as camadas de roupa (se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado assim) escondiam qualquer outro ferimento.

- Vamos lá, pessoal! Com cuidado! Quero essa roupa toda empacotada e incinerada, deve ter milhões de parasitas aí. Cuidado com agulhas escondidas nas roupas!

Angel dava as ordens enquanto uma enfermeira a ajudava a se paramentar. Depois, se aproximou e começou a avaliar os sinais vitais do paciente. O coração batia fracamente, e em minutos o homem estava ligado a muitos aparelhos. Mesmo assim, ele teve uma parada cardiorrespiratória que assustou Angel mais do que deveria, fazendo-a se lembrar da garota que havia perdido no plantão anterior.

- ADRENALINA, RÁPIDO! ENTUBAR!

- CARREGADO, AFASTAR!

Angel olhou para Sam.

- Nada!

- Vamos repetir! – Angel não perderia esse por nada.

- Afastar!

Sam apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Novamente!

- Afastar!

Sam fez sinal negativo.

– Acabou, Dra. Reed. Hora da morte.

Angel baixou a cabeça. Não podia ser, não de novo... Então, em um momento de insanidade, recomeçou.

- ADRENALINA! HOJE NÃO É UM BOM DIA PRA MORRER!

A equipe se mobilizou, obedecendo às ordens de Angel que, juntamente com Sam, fazia a massagem cardíaca manualmente.

- AFASTAR!

O coração voltou a bater e o monitor cardíaco começou a registrar um aumento discreto nos batimentos. Todos respiraram aliviados.

- Agora, vamos ver o que temos debaixo de toda essa sujeira! Somos a equipe da faxina agora, senhores. Ele não toma banho há alguns séculos!

- Vamos fazer isso _aqui_?

- Sim! Com certeza tem outros ferimentos que não consigo ver debaixo dessa sujeira! Quem vai raspar essa cabeleira? Acho que tem pelo menos dois cortes aí!

- Vou pegar equipamentos...

Uma das enfermeiras saiu e voltou correndo com um carrinho com material para banho e tricotomia. Com cuidado, eles lavaram e rasparam a cabeça do paciente, retirando cabelo e barba. Debaixo de toda aquela decadência, descobriram um rapaz muito magro, extremamente branco e com muitas cicatrizes. Ele tinha três cortes profundos na cabeça, vários hematomas no corpo, o olho roxo e muito inchado, a perna e o pé esquerdo fraturados, o braço direito luxado. Vitima de espancamento. Então, com certeza havia lesões internas.

- Vamos lá, pessoal! Quero outra maca, e vejam se tem uma sala de cirurgia vaga. Quero esse garoto fora daqui em cinco minutos!

Angel saiu direto para o vestiário, enquanto a segunda equipe levava o rapaz para outra sala. Ela se livrou das roupas que vestia, e se enfiou em outras limpas antes de se encaminhar para a sala novamente. O rapaz já estava na ultra-sonografia, o que deu a ela tempo de pensar em tudo o que aconteceu. Estava ansiosa. Ele estava demorando pra voltar. Quem seria ele? O que teria lhe acontecido? Mas os devaneios de Angel foram interrompidos com a chegada do paciente.

- Quero eletrólitos, hemograma, drogas, doenças venéreas, tudo que possa me dizer o que temos aqui. Quem está aí da ortopedia?

- Doutor Bryan. Ele já foi avisado.

- Ótimo. E a sala de cirurgia?

- Nada ainda.

Angel suturou os cortes e descobriu uma perfuração antiga na altura do quadril, que estava infeccionada. Quando a limpou mais a fundo, retirou de lá algumas larvas.

- Sala cirúrgica dois, liberada! – Gritou um dos enfermeiros, que estava ao telefone.

- Quando os exames estiverem prontos, me avise! Eu vou re-avaliar o quadro. E passe o caso para o setor de identificação, quero saber quem é ele!

Angel dava ordens enquanto assinava o formulário. Entregou a prancheta para a enfermeira e subiu. Como suspeitava, o paciente estava cheio de lesões internas; tiveram que retirar o baço e conter uma hemorragia.

Depois da cirurgia, Angel finalmente foi para casa, mas sem conseguir se desligar do rosto sofrido do rapaz no hospital. Serviu-se de suco e foi para o quarto, ler seu livro preferido: o diário de Lizie Reed. Olhou demoradamente para ele no criado mudo. _Estranho_. Esta era a palavra para ele: estranho.

- Bem... Então vamos ver o que leio hoje! – Angel abriu o livro e recostou-se na cabeceira da cama, aninhando-se confortavelmente.

_Isle of Wight – Dezembro de 1805_

_Não faz nem um ano que Napoleão foi sagrado imperador da França, promulgando o Código Civil naquele país. No Haiti, os negros proclamaram a independência. A Inglaterra reiniciou a guerra marítima. As notícias do mundo chegam até o porto, e minha criada Adele as traz todas até mim. Toda essa agitação havia deixado Paul e Jonathan fora durante quase todo o ano passado. Meu coração estava desesperado. _

_Era natal. Nossa Esquadra voltava, vitoriosa, das Batalhas de Trafalgar e Austerlitz. Era também o fim do Sacro Império Romano-Germânico, e o Solar Reed se preparava para receber o seu senhor. Paul em breve estaria em casa para as festas de Natal. Naquela semana, recebi instruções para fechar o Solar e ir para Londres, para passarmos alguns dias com nossos pais. Cheguei uma semana antes de Paul a Londres, e Jonathan estava a minha espera. Adele sempre dava um jeito de colocar o rapaz em meus aposentos, até hoje não sei como, mas desfrutávamos de cada momento que tínhamos. _

_Quando Paul chegou, não tivemos mais nossos momentos juntos, mas sempre via Jonathan de longe, afinal, meus pais e os dele ainda eram vizinhos. _

_Os feriados terminaram e Paul se foi. Jonathan também. Eu voltei ao Solar. Nunca vou me esquecer da semana que eu e Jonathan passamos juntos. _

_De volta ao Solar, eu olhava para o portão, dia após dia esperando, agonizando horas em que imaginava que meu grande amor cruzaria aquela barreira... Meu pecado, meu único pecado..._

A leitura foi interrompida pelo telefone. Angel se arrumou e voltou para o hospital, dessa vez carregando o diário consigo. Parou antes no setor de identificação e recebeu da encarregada outra pasta, contendo informações valiosas: apenas um mês antes, o rapaz havia dado entrada neste mesmo hospital. Naquela ocasião, a polícia não pôde fazer uma identificação positiva; o rapaz simplesmente não existia. Na pasta, uma foto do garoto trajando calça e camisa, gravata e um suéter de lã, roupas que com certeza não eram de indigentes. Ele tinha o olhar perdido, a barba feita e os cabelos um pouco compridos e sem corte, mas nada que pudesse se comparar ao que Angel salvara horas antes. Definitivamente, ele não era um indigente; até os moradores de rua tinham identidade.

Angel encaminhou-se até a UTI, pegou os exames com a encarregada da noite, e foi para uma sala vazia, avaliar. Não encontrou nada de inusitado, apenas uma anemia crônica, e nenhuma doença; o homem, curiosamente, estava limpo de drogas, e vivo por um milagre. A médica fez uma nova prescrição de medicamentos e procedimentos. O coração dele ainda não estava totalmente estabilizado, então o paciente permaneceria na UTI mais um pouco. Como ele estava em coma induzido, não havia perigo de uma nova fuga - fora que fugir seria meio complicado com uma perna quebrada.

Os dias se arrastaram. Angel dividia seu tempo entre seu plantão, o garoto em coma e, é claro, a leitura do diário. A cada nova página, a descoberta de um lindo triângulo amoroso. E, detalhe: Angel não conseguia ler tudo de uma vez, apenas duas datas no máximo. O diário parecia ter vontade própria. Agora ela só conseguia ler ao lado do leito do rapaz em coma, pois pegar o livro em casa era impossível, uma cadeia de coincidências cercava e impedia a leitura.

Depois de quase duas semanas em coma induzido, Angel e o doutor Robert Smith, o outro médico responsável pelo caso, resolveram que era hora de reverter o quadro. O garoto já estava estável e não corria mais risco de vida. Quando assinaram a alta e a transferência para um quarto, veio a ordem: o paciente seria removido para outro hospital, por se tratar de um indigente. Angel se encaminhou para a sala do diretor do hospital e tentou argumentar, em vão. Normas e regras. O hospital já havia feito a sua caridade.

- Eu me responsabilizo por ele, doutor Oliver! Eu assumo as despesas!

- Não faça isso! Está se envolvendo com um paciente que nem a policia sabe quem é! Dos dois, um: ou ele é um bandido, ou é um candidato à ala psiquiátrica!

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas vou arriscar!... Por favor!

Angel lançou ao velho médico um olhar de criança pidona, e ele não resistiu. Nunca resistia a ela; a garota a sua frente lembrava as suas netas, impossíveis quando queriam algo.

- Ok, ok! Você venceu! Mas _você_ cuida dele, e vou te designar apenas dois enfermeiros, um em cada turno. E vou colocar o _seu_ seguro social na ficha dele!

Angel rodeou a mesa e aplicou um beijo estalado na bochecha do velho médico e atual diretor do hospital, que corou com a atitude da garota. Sim, sua neta! Igualzinha às outras meninas!

- Senhorita, comporte-se!

- Perdoe-me, não resisti! Muito obrigada!

- Só tome cuidado, Angel, não quero ver seu coração quebrado de novo. E não me olhe assim! Eu sei de tudo que se passa no meu hospital! Se aquele cafajeste não tivesse pedido transferência, eu o chutaria para bem longe daqui!

- Eu não sabia que a história do Norton tinha vazado...

- Não fique assim, esqueça. Já vi o tipo várias vezes... – o velho diretor respirou longamente antes de continuar: - Vai me prometer tomar cuidado redobrado?

- Sim, senhor! Eu tomarei, prometo!

Angel saiu da sala do diretor com uma ponta de tristeza, mas também com um sentimento morno. O diretor se importava com ela além do vinculo profissional; havia sempre um olhar de ternura quando ele lhe falava.

A Dra. Reed voltou à UTI e escolheu um quarto em uma ala bem reservada, longe de olhos curiosos. Ela e um dos enfermeiros "especialmente designados para o caso" colocaram o rapaz na cama, e Angel ficou sozinha com ele em seguida. Sentou-se ao seu lado e estudou-lhe os traços com calma. Agora, ele só estava ligado ao soro e às sondas. Angel tirou um creme do bolso e aplicou no rosto do rapaz, cujo hematoma já estava quase sumindo. Ele tinha traços bonitos, apesar da magreza aparente, um ar aristocrático, foi o que Angel pensou, para logo em seguida desviar o pensamento, tentando ser o mais profissional possível.

O dia se foi, e Angel resolveu voltar para seu apartamento, que fora relegado a um segundo plano. Decidiu colocar uma ordem naquilo; há tempos que dormia pouco, mesmo. Quando terminou a limpeza, tomou um banho e dormiu. Os pesadelos não davam trégua, cada vez mais reais, desesperados. Acordou bem cedo. Seu plantão começaria só na parte da tarde, mas Angel foi para o hospital mesmo assim, visitar o paciente desconhecido.

- Bom dia! – Angel cumprimentou o homem, obviamente sem obter qualquer resposta. Como sempre, ela continuou a falar sozinha: - Sabe, temos que dar um nome a você. Não posso ficar dizendo "o ocupante do leito tal", não é? Hum... Que tal John? Você gosta?

Ele não respondeu, e nem poderia, é claro. Angel sorriu para si mesma, decidindo que o nome seria mesmo este, para então voltar a falar:

- Aqui diz que você dormiu a noite toda e que, apesar dos procedimentos de limpeza, não acordou... – ela chegou perto da cama, segurou a mão que não estava machucada, e sussurrou ao ouvido do rapaz: – Está mais do que na hora de acordar, não acha? Vamos! Pode abrir os olhos pra mim?

Angel pressionava a mão fria do garoto a sua frente, que nem de longe lembrava aquele lixo que deu entrada no hospital alguns dias antes, esperando uma reação que não veio. Sua frustração foi interrompida pelo barulho do celular. Era Ginny, que a convidava para um almoço, o que surpreendeu e alegrou Angel.

- Ah Ginny! Eu gostaria muito, mas estou com um paciente complicado que deve acordar a qualquer momento, e eu quero estar aqui quando isso acontecer.

- Pessoa conhecida? Espero que esteja tudo bem!

- Na verdade, não sabemos quem é, a polícia não pôde identificar. Ele simplesmente não existe! Sem documentos, sem seguro social, _nada_, nem ao menos um nome!

Angel se perguntou por que estava comentando detalhes de seus pacientes com uma pessoa que conheceu ontem mesmo, quando Ginny interrompeu seus pensamentos:

- Tenho um amigo que trabalha na localização de pessoas desaparecidas, podemos pedir ajuda para ele, se quiser.

Angel ficou eufórica com a idéia.

- Poderia nos ajudar?

- Sim, claro! Posso passar no hospital e tirar uma foto da pessoa? Estou só a algumas quadras d'aí.

- Seria uma ótima idéia! Vou deixar uma autorização na recepção pra você, e desde já eu te agradeço!

Ginny sabia que muitas das pessoas que não podiam ser identificadas pelos trouxas se tratavam de bruxos, por isso aparatou próximo ao hospital e em poucos minutos estava sendo conduzida para o quarto do paciente misterioso. Angel a recebeu com carinho. Havia ficado uma ótima impressão do final de semana passado com a garota.

Ginny olhou para a cama, e gelou. O garoto ali era Draco Malfoy! Não soube o que fazer no momento. Pegou sua câmera e tirou algumas fotos, apenas para ganhar tempo e pensar no que fazer.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

- Com certeza espancamento. – respondeu Angel, encarando Malfoy com um olhar terno - Ele chegou aqui num estado deplorável! Como pode ver, ele tem uma perna quebrada e um braço luxado, mas também lesões internas, escoriações, três cortes profundos na cabeça, e ele inclusive passou por uma cirurgia para retirar o baço... Ele está vivo por puro milagre!

- E graças à doutora Reed, que é muito teimosa e não aceita que, às vezes, o anjo da morte ronda este hospital também! – falou, orgulhoso, o doutor Oliver, diretor do hospital, que entrava no quarto naquele exato momento.

- Ora, doutor! Eu não faço mais do que minha obrigação.

- E é modesta também! – algumas risadas se seguiram, enquanto o velho médico estendia a mão em direção a Ginny, na intenção de cumprimentá-la. - Senhorita...

- Senhora Potter. Ginevra Potter.

Ah, sim! Oliver Walker, muito prazer! Conhece nosso paciente?

- Não, senhor, mas vou tentar identificá-lo.

- Isso seria bom! – o diretor voltou-se para a cama, encarando o paciente – Ele não se parece com um indigente. O prontuário anterior está com você, Dra. Reed?

- Aqui, doutor. – falou Angel, entregando a pasta com a internação anterior.

- Realmente não é indigente. – o diretor olhou a foto tirada um mês antes, em seguida estendendo a foto a Ginny para que a ruiva pudesse compartilhar de sua idéia. – Ficou aqui apenas dois dias e não falou nada. Parece que foi apenas um desmaio, provavelmente de fome e cansaço. Nenhum ferimento, apenas cicatrizes antigas. – doutor Oliver passou as mãos pelos ralos cabelos que ainda possuía. – Agora entendo sua "curiosidade", Angel. Mas continuo dizendo: cuidado! Ou ele é um bandido, ou fugiu de um manicômio!

Ginny respondeu, em pensamentos, que Malfoy era fugitivo de um manicômio, e riu-se da situação. O velho era experiente e não errara. Mas depois, Ginny se compadeceu de Malfoy: ele pagara muito caro por entrar para a Ordem da Fênix e trair Aquele-Que-Jamais-Retornará-do-Inferno.

- Sim, senhor, eu tomarei! – disse Angel, sentindo novamente a sensação de carinho vinda do velho médico.

- Bem, vou deixar você e sua amiga à vontade. – falou doutor Oliver, com ar brincalhão, antes de sair - Vim somente pra ver em que meu dinheiro estava sendo gasto!

- Ele não parece feliz com a presença desse rapaz aqui. – disse Ginny, com um leve tom de preocupação, assim que o velho médico saiu do quarto.

- Que nada! Ele está só brincando! – Angel sorriu - Eu o conheço! Doutor Oliver tiraria a roupa do corpo se alguém precisasse!

As duas moças riram, descontraídas.

Ginny permaneceu ali por algum tempo, mas não teve como fazer mais nada sem levantar suspeitas. Saiu do hospital direto para o ponto de aparatação mais próximo.

oOo

Ministério da Magia – dias atuais

Harry recebeu Ginny com um beijo leve e uma ponta de preocupação ao encontrar os olhos castanhos de sua esposa.

- Gin? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Harry, eu encontrei Malfoy!

O auror se espantou.

- O quê? Como? Onde?

- Ele está com Angel Reed, no Memorial Hospital.

- Meu Merlin! Quer dizer então que a doninha não morreu?

- Harry James Potter!

O rapaz sorriu, sem parecer nem um pouco arrependido.

- Certo, desculpe... Mas o que aconteceu com ele?

Ginny desabou em uma cadeira diante da mesa do marido.

- Pelo que entendi, ele virou um indigente depois de fugir, ficou perdido na Londres trouxa, foi espancado há mais ou menos duas semanas e quase morreu. Angel Reed o salvou!

- E o que uma Reed tem a ver com um Malfoy? – Harry bagunçou os cabelos - Poderosa Circe! Essa história está cada vez mais esquisita! Mas vamos, temos que ir buscar Malfoy...

- Acho que não, Harry. Pra quê? Para trancá-lo no Saint Mungus pra sempre? – Ginny negou com a cabeça - Vamos apenas observar. Só você e eu sabemos! E se essa for a única chance dele sair da loucura? Isso é raro, quase impossível, mas já aconteceu antes... E algo me diz que ele tem alguma coisa a ver com os fantasmas do Solar Reed.

- É... É, talvez você tenha razão, meu amor... Vou guardar segredo e vigiar de perto.

- Sabia que compreenderia, amor!

Harry capturou os lábios da esposa num beijo doce.

oOo

Memorial Hospital, quarto de Draco Malfoy – dias atuais

Angel checou o relógio. Ainda tinha uma hora antes do seu plantão. Aproximou-se do leito de seu novo paciente e capturou suas mãos com carinho.

- Hey, John! Você precisa acordar, já é hora. Pode me ouvir?

Um leve movimento nos dedos aprisionados na mão de Angel se fez sentir. Angel percebeu que o garoto a sua frente lutava para abrir os olhos. Soltou a mão dele e correu para diminuir as luzes, para em seguida voltar a segurar suas mãos.

- Tudo bem, está seguro agora. Pode abrir os olhos pra mim?

Draco, pela primeira vez em seis anos, percebia a voz de alguém perto dele. Era doce e lhe dava confiança, então obedeceu à voz suave que lhe sussurrava. Seus olhos se abriram e ficaram presos aos que o observavam com tanta atenção, e que naquele momento travavam uma luta entre o verde e o castanho. Aquelas íris incandescentes de mercúrio aprisionaram os olhos de Angel também, e a impressionaram. O rapaz não tinha o olhar perdido. John havia encontrado os olhos de um anjo, e o sorriso mais lindo que já vira. Ele percebia tudo isso; não sabia onde estava, ou quem era aquela garota, mas se sentia seguro, finalmente.

- Como se sente?

Draco tentou responder, mas algo o impedia. Levou a mão à garganta, que doía.

- Calma! Você pode levar um tempo pra se acostumar. Se pode me compreender, aperte minha mão uma vez.

Draco apertou de leve a mão de Angel.

- Que bom! – Ao menos ela falava inglês. – Sente dor?

Draco levou a mão à garganta e depois à cabeça. Angel adicionou um analgésico ao soro.

- Já vai passar.

Draco fechou os olhos e dormiu instantaneamente, como se estivesse muito cansado. Seu sono foi calmo e sem sobressaltos. Acordou novamente com a doce voz, que dizia que era hora de retirar uma tal sonda de alimentação. Angel tinha uma pequena folga para jantar, assim resolveu fazer o procedimento pessoalmente.

- Olá de novo! Vou retirar sua sonda! – ela fez menção de tocar no tubo, e o rapaz se retraiu um pouco. – Calma! Não vou te machucar, confie em mim.

Angel retirou a sonda e Draco se sentiu entre incomodado e aliviado, uma sensação estranha no nariz. Ainda sem quebrar o contato, Angel levantou levemente a cama.

- Se você se sentir mal, me fale, ok?

Draco apenas assentiu. Angel continuou a levantar a cama para que ele ficasse um pouco mais sentado, o que o deixou um pouco tonto. Angel percebeu; aproximou-se um pouco mais e tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Tudo bem, já vai passar. – Draco tocou-lhe o braço em resposta. – Não tenha medo.

A tontura passou. Angel trouxe uma bandeja de sopa que parecia apetitosa, apesar de ser comida de hospital, e colocou-a na mesa de apoio, de modo que ficasse bem de frente para Draco. Percebeu que o garoto olhava para os braços com clara frustração (um estava enfaixado, e o outro tinha alguma coisa enfiada nele), sem ter a mínima idéia do que era tudo aquilo e de como poderia comer com aqueles braços inúteis.

- Eu vou te ajudar, mas não se acostume! A propósito, qual é o seu nome?

Silêncio. Draco estava preso ao seu olhar, sem saber realmente o que responder. Angel percebeu.

- Tudo bem! –disse, não querendo deixá-lo mais frustrado ainda. -Podemos te chamar de John, então?

Draco assentiu e deu um arremedo de sorriso. Angel levou a colher a sua boca, e ele comeu, sentindo o carinho que ela emanava. Comeu mais da metade do prato até fazer sinal de que não queria mais. Angel ficou meio desapontada, mas era uma porção boa pra quem não comia a sabe Deus quanto tempo, e por isso levantou-se, aplicou algo no soro e só então voltou-se para seu paciente.

- Vou ter que ir agora. Meu intervalo para o jantar já terminou há quase dez minutos! – Draco segurou a mão da garota, e em seus olhos havia medo. Angel sorriu, tentando passar certa confiança, e pousou uma campainha ao lado do leito do garoto. – Está tudo bem! Eu vou colocar isso aqui do seu lado, e se você precisar de alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, é só me chamar! Vou tentar fugir de vez em quando pra ver como você está, ok?

Draco ainda estava com um pouco de medo, mas sentiu segurança na fala do anjo a sua frente.

- Ok, John. Até mais tarde!

Ele apenas sorriu, e este sorriso deixou seu rosto ainda mais bonito. Angel se afastou meio a contra gosto, mas tinha responsabilidades ali.


	4. Resgatando o Passado

Capitulo III 

Resgatando o passado 

Algumas horas depois, Angel foi chamada no quarto de John pelo enfermeiro da noite. Paciente rebelde.

- O que houve James?

- Ele não me permite fazer os procedimentos! –reclamou James, o enfermeiro - Gritou o tempo todo, e está bastante agitado!

Angel não disse nada, apenas aproximou-se de John e pegou sua mão.

– John, esse é o James. Você pode confiar nele, ele vai te ajudar enquanto estiver aqui. James, esse é o John, que não vai mais ter esse tipo de comportamento, não é?

O garoto não respondeu. Não querendo mais confusão, Angel se sentou na cama, ficando entre o paciente e James, que fazia curativos no abdômen do garoto e posicionava melhor a sonda. Angel colocou um termômetro debaixo do braço do garoto e auscultou seu coração enquanto esperava. Estava forte. Bom! Verificou também os cortes na cabeça, cujos pontos já haviam sido retirados e estavam bem cicatrizados. John acompanhava cada movimento da médica, sem nem se importar com o que James fazia.

- Pronto! O material das sondas está normal?

- Sim, doutora, mas ainda sem atividade intestinal. Acho que só amanhã.

- Assim espero! Quero retirar a urinária amanhã cedo, e também tirar ele da cama. Obrigada, James! – o enfermeiro não respondeu, apenas acenou com a cabeça antes de sair do quarto, deixando Angel sozinha com seu paciente. A médica sorriu. – Que tal chá e biscoitos?

Draco assentiu aceitaria qualquer coisa para que a médica não fosse embora.

Angel serviu chá em dois pequenos copos plásticos, para acompanhar a refeição de seu misterioso paciente. Com cuidado, alimentou John, que estava até sentindo gosto na comida. Ela sabia que ele não dormiria bem sem uma ajuda, então aplicou um calmante leve no soro depois do chá.

- Agora, você vai dormir. Amanhã cedo eu estarei aqui outra vez e, se tudo der certo, você vai se levantar e tomar café sentado!

Draco sorriu e deixou que ela o acomodasse, e logo deslizou em um sono sem sonhos.

Angel voltou aos seus afazeres. O hospital estava calmo, então ela aproveitou para colocar alguns relatórios em dia e arrumar seu armário. Quando terminou, já se passara mais de uma hora do fim do seu plantão. Resolveu ir para o quarto de John; não tinha a menor vontade de voltar para casa e, de mais a mais, teria que estar no hospital novamente às sete horas, já que queria acompanhar pessoalmente os procedimentos da manhã. Seriam apenas algumas horas de espera. Angel deitou-se na cama ao lado da de John, fechou os olhos e, estranhamente, dormiu.

Acordou pouco antes das sete, com a estranha sensação de que tinha dormido por mais de oito horas seguidas. Apressada, a Dra. Reed correu para o vestiário, tomou um banho e voltou para o quarto, onde John ainda dormia calmamente.

James e Sam chegaram juntos para tirar John da cama. Como no dia anterior, Angel sentou-se na cama e acordou o garoto. Ele abriu os olhos e esboçou um sorriso: a garota desconhecida cumprira sua promessa. Draco se esforçava para compreender o que era tudo aquilo, onde estava e quem era ela, a dona da voz que o resgatava do seu sono todos os dias, mas estava confuso, embora se sentisse seguro cada vez que via os olhos de Angel.

- Bom dia, John! Dormiu bem? – Draco assentiu. Angel viu certa desconfiança nos olhos do rapaz ao olhar para Sam, e isto a fez sorrir. – Este é Sam. Não se preocupe, ele só vai tirar sua sonda.

Draco ainda tinha um pouco de medo. Quando Sam começou a fazer seu trabalho, o loiro instintivamente procurou as mãos protetoras de Angel, apertando-as quando sentiu um leve ardor. Angel se sentiu satisfeita ao ver que tudo deu absolutamente certo, e tinha o maior sorriso do mundo no rosto.

– Agora vamos nos preparar para levantar!

Sam acionou o mecanismo da cama para que Draco ficasse mais sentado. O garoto sentiu-se meio mole; seu corpo inclinou-se para frente e teve que ser amparado por Angel. Draco sentiu seu perfume e ficou mais embriagado ainda.

- John, respira fundo. Essa sensação já vai passar.

Ele não queria que passasse, não queria que ela saísse de perto dele, tinha necessidade da sua presença. Angel pacientemente esperou que ele se recuperasse.

- Você não pode ainda se apoiar com os dois pés no chão, então vai ficar de pé um pouquinho e depois sentar nessa cadeira, ok?

Draco assentiu. Angel e Sam, um de cada lado, ampararam o rapaz, que mais uma vez se sentiu tonto, mas essa vertigem passou mais rápido.

- Agora, você vai para o banheiro tomar banho! Sam e James irão te ajudar, tudo bem?

Draco fez um muxoxo, mas assentiu. Para ele, os enfermeiros demoraram tempo demais, mas era fato que Draco saiu do banheiro com um pouco mais de disposição, barba feita, e mais confortável. Colocaram sua cadeira de rodas de frente a uma pequena mesa, onde Angel servia o café da manhã para ele.

- Obrigada, rapazes! Chamo vocês daqui a pouco para colocá-lo na cama novamente. – Os enfermeiros acenaram e saíram do quarto. Angel estendeu um copo para seu paciente. – Suco de laranja! Você consegue tomar sozinho?

Draco pegou o copo e tremeu ao tentar levá-lo a boca, quase o derrubando. Angel se adiantou e segurou o copo.

- Não se preocupe isso é normal.

A própria Angel ia levando o copo aos lábios do garoto quando ele a interrompeu.

- Quem... É...? – a voz de Draco saiu rouca e com dificuldade.

- Nossa! Que falta a minha! Não me apresentei! – Angel se repreendeu, mas mesmo assim sorria. O garoto estava se recuperando rápido. - Sou a doutora Angel Reed, sua médica aqui no Memorial.

- Eu... Sou grato... – Draco falava com certa dificuldade. Depois de seis anos calado, havia quase se esquecido de como falar. – O que a-aconteceu... Comigo?

Angel suspirou.

– Achamos que você foi espancado. Mas por que não come um pouco? Prometo a você que respondo todas as suas perguntas se você se alimentar!

Draco aceitou a ajuda de Angel e bebeu vários goles do suco de laranja, o que deixou a médica satisfeita.

- Você se lembra do seu nome? – perguntou Angel, depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

- Não.

- Posso continuar a te chamar de John, então?

- Sim. – Draco respirou fundo, e sentiu a garganta arder. – Minha... Minha garganta dói...

- Vou ver isso depois que comer. – Angel levou o copo novamente à boca do rapaz, e depois um pouco de mingau. – Sente mais alguma dor?

- Não...

"_Só quando você vai embora_",completou o loiro, em pensamento.

Quando o café da manhã terminou, Angel chamou os enfermeiros, que colocaram Draco de volta na cama, e então foi para seu plantão.

Os dias se arrastaram lentos. O braço de Draco se recuperou, seu cabelo começou a crescer novamente, e ele até ganhou algum peso, pois percebeu que deixava sua médica mais feliz quando comia bem e, estranhamente, gostava de vê-la feliz.

Os progressos de Draco eram acompanhados de perto pelos olhos atentos de Harry e Ginny, que aparecia de vez em quando no hospital. Num desses dias, a ruiva encontrou Angel enquanto a médica almoçava no quarto com Draco. A reação do garoto foi forte, uma dor de cabeça intensa, alguma coisa que parecia rasgar seu cérebro.

- John, olha pra mim! – Angel segurava o garoto pelos ombros e quase o chacoalhava. – John! Você precisa me ouvir! Relaxa! Tem que se acalmar!

Draco desmaiou.

– Ginny, _por favor_, aperta a campainha! – a ruiva obedeceu de pronto, então Angel se dedicou a acordar seu paciente – John! Acorda, vamos! Não é hora de dormir!

Angel segurava Draco, e agora sussurrava pra ele algo que Ginny não conseguia ouvir direito, mas que fez a ruiva perceber que a Dra. Reed cuidava de seu paciente com algo além de profissionalismo. Ginny chegou perto, pensando se poderia ajudar Angel, que tentava equilibrar o desfalecido Draco. O que será que acontecera? Ginny não era inimiga de Draco, nem nunca lhe fez qualquer mal. Então, o que havia acontecido? Ela já havia visitado Draco antes, no Saint Mungus, e ele nem notara sua presença! Por que aquilo agora?

Os enfermeiros chegaram e colocaram Malfoy de volta na cama. Angel fez alguns exames rápidos e constatou que tudo estava bem: foi só um susto. Ginny havia despertado algo na memória do rapaz, com certeza.

- Eu sinto muito, Angel! – desculpou-se a ruiva - Se soubesse, não teria entrado.

- Tudo bem, Ginny. Você não tinha como saber, nem eu saberia! – Angel deu um suspiro longo - Vou pedir ao psiquiatra que re-avalie o caso.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram até Ginny dizer, hesitante:

- Angel... Você disse que estão para dar alta para John, e que ele não tem pra onde ir, então... Bem, vim te propor um passeio. Eu mandei limpar o Solar Reed, e ele está habitável. Por que não traz John? Mamãe, Harry e eu estaremos lá pra te ajudar! Nossa casa é perto, e...

Ginny parou, preocupada com a reação de Angel, que tinha uma expressão de pura surpresa.

- Nossa... Gin, querida, como você pode ser assim?

- Assim como? Atrevida?

- Não! _Amiga!_ – Angel estava radiante com a idéia – Vou, sim, desde que você e sua família fiquem no solar comigo, é claro! Serão meus convidados! Ah! E pode contratar uma boa criada, eu não quero fazer nada por um bom tempo! E nem você!

- Nossa! – Ginny respirou mais aliviada - Por um momento pensei que você iria me estuporar... Digo me nocautear!

- Claro que não! E, já que vamos para o Solar, acho que vou tirar uns dias de folga, tenho férias vencidas... A Lils vai conosco também, não?

- Ela vai incomodar...

- Nem termine sua frase, Ginny! – Angel forçou uma indignação que se tornou quase súplica - Eu adoro aquela garota, e você sabe disso! Estou _morta_ de saudades dela!

- Ok, ok! – Ginny assentiu - Depois não diga que não avisei!

As duas moças riram.

- Então, está combinado! – a Dra. Reed se espreguiçou, mas se endireitou rápido. - Por que não saímos juntas amanhã, lá pelas três horas da tarde? Podemos nos encontrar aqui mesmo, no hospital! Eu tenho assuntos a resolver aqui, e acho que consigo terminar a tempo!

- Será bom você respirar outros ares! Combinado!

Ginny saiu antes que Angel conseguisse reanimar Malfoy.

- Olá! – ela sorriu para o garoto quando este abriu os olhos cinzentos. – Você me deu um belo susto! O que foi? Lembrou-se de alguma coisa?

- Não sei... – respondeu Draco, ainda tonto - Vi uma cena na minha cabeça... Tinha uma ruiva, ela corria perigo e eu não tive escolha... Eu chamei a atenção dos perseguidores dela, e fui aprisionado... Dor... Muita dor... - Draco suava frio, e Angel carinhosamente o tomou nos braços. - Eu não podia deixar que ela fosse capturada...

- Shiiiiii! – Angel o abraçava com força, consolando-o - Tá tudo bem agora, John, vai ficar tudo bem... Acalme-se, ou terei que te dar um calmante, e você terá que ficar mais um dia aqui!

- Não... Entendo...

- Estou te dando alta.

Draco se soltou do abraço de Angel e encarou-a com certa agonia.

- Não tenho... Não sei pra onde ir...

- Mas eu sei! – Angel sorria com todos os dentes - Vamos pra Isle of Wigth, passar um final de semana com Ginny e sua família! Mas não vai ficar bem se você tiver outro ataque quando a vir novamente...

Draco não respondeu. Estava com lágrimas nos olhos; por um momento, pensou que ficaria sem seu anjo.

- O quê? – zombou Angel, brincalhona - Você pensou que ficaria livre de mim, é?

- Não... Claro que não, eu... Não consigo... Imaginar você longe de... De mim, eu... Eu...

O loiro se calou e abraçou Angel com força, como se pudesse prendê-la pelo resto da vida com aquele gesto. Angel percebeu que havia algo ali, mas sequer podia conceber que estava perdida por aqueles olhos cinzentos prestes a desabar em tempestade.

- Tudo bem, eu... Eu entendi. Estou confusa para tratar desse assunto agora, mas... Mas você poderia me dar a honra de sua presença amanhã cedo para a viagem, John?

Angel também tinha lágrimas nos olhos, que Draco limpou com os polegares e então, delicadamente, colou seus lábios aos dela. Ela aceitou o toque, e ele não aprofundou o beijo. Temia assustá-la. Quando se separaram novamente, um silêncio constrangido pesou entre o casal.

- Sim. – respondeu Draco, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. - Já que não tenho nada melhor pra fazer, mesmo, eu te acompanho. Prometo não surtar novamente com a visão da ruiva!

Angel estava corada e constrangida com o beijo, então se afastou e saiu do quarto, deixando um vazio frio entre os braços de Draco. Enquanto vagava pelos corredores do hospital, a médica percebeu que estava apaixonada pelo desconhecido, e que não queria lutar contra isso. Tudo era tão difícil naquele momento! Definitivamente precisava de folga. Decidida, Angel foi até a sala do diretor.

- Obrigada por me receber. – disse a médica, entrando na sala do Dr. Oliver. – Eu preciso de alguns dias de licença.

- Ah, é claro... Você deve estar cansada, com saudades do Solar... E não me faça essa cara de "como ele sabe disso"! – Oliver rolou os olhos, zombeteiro, ao imitar o tom de voz de Angel. A garota sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça. – Mas quem vai cuidar do "passarinho com a asa quebrada"? Ou será perna?

- Bem... Er...

- Desembucha Reed!

Angel soltou as palavras de uma só vez:

- Ele vai comigo!

- Pelos deuses! – Oliver caiu no encosto da cadeira – Você enlouqueceu garota?

- Não, Oliver... Ginny, aquela moça ruiva que veio me visitar, vai comigo, e toda a família dela também, e... Não se preocupe, estarei segura! Não se preocupe!

- _Me preocupar?_ E por que eu deveria? – O velho se levantou e foi até a janela, encarando a neve que caía.

- Sim, por quê?

- Talvez por que eu a tenho como minha quarta neta, e te amo?

Angel corou. Ela não esperava aquilo. Sempre sentiu mesmo que Oliver a protegia, que tinha carinho por ela, mas não estava preparada para aquilo. Duas lágrimas fugiram dos olhos de Angel, e então, como uma criança, a médica dependurou no pescoço do velho diretor e enterrou o rosto em seu peito. Oliver a abraçou com carinho, depois ergueu seu rosto, e limpou suas lágrimas.

- Diga ao seu "paciente" que, se ele te fizer infeliz, o vovô aqui vai cuidar pra que ele volte pra rua!

- Está bem! – Angel limpou mais lágrimas do rosto - Eu vou dizer que arrumei um avô pra lá de ciumento!

- E tenho dito!

Ambos riram.

Angel saiu da sala do diretor e do hospital com o ânimo redobrado. Tinha a intenção de ir direto para seu apartamento, arrumar as malas para a viagem, quando se lembrou de um _pequeno_ detalhe: John não tinha roupas. Assim, Angel saiu às pressas para pegar alguma loja masculina aberta. Compraria qualquer coisa pra que pudessem viajar e depois, com mais calma, levaria John para escolher suas próprias roupas.

Optou por calças jeans e camiseta, um suéter confortável e um, sobretudo, afinal, estavam no inverno. O clima da ilha era um pouco mais ameno, lá ainda não havia nevado, mas já deveria estar bem frio. Angel comprou tudo que ele pudesse precisar, já que não havia nada na casa, e aproveitou para passar no supermercado também.

Quando voltou para casa, Angel estava exausta, mas muito feliz, e acabou por dormir demais e quase perder a hora. Ainda tinha muitos assuntos a fechar no hospital naquela manhã, que já estava pela metade quando acordou. Levou para o carro os últimos itens que levaria para o solar e foi para o hospital.

Recebeu os Potter pessoalmente na recepção do hospital quando chegaram, e Lils correu para seus braços! A ligação entre Angel e a pequena Potter era flagrante, já se amavam desde a primeira vez. Harry percebeu e sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes da filha; com certeza não seria o centro das atenções no final de semana. E ainda tinha Draco Malfoy. Mais um problema a se resolver!

- Desculpem! Estou muito atrasada, e ainda tenho que ajudar John a se vestir! – começou Angel, pondo Lily no chão – Ontem eu me dei conta de que ele não tinha nada pra usar, tive que sair correndo pra comprar alguma coisa!

- Não tem problema! – Ginny sorriu - Nós vamos esperar por vocês aqui na recepção.

- Eu já volto!

Angel correu para o quarto, ainda não havia encontrado com o garoto naquele dia. Encontrou John sentado na cadeira, de cara fechada, com Sam ao seu lado, tentando fazer com que o rapaz comesse o lanche da tarde. A médica queria rir da cena, mas se conteve.

- O que temos aqui? Alguém de mau humor, Sam?

- Eu desisto! – Sam ergueu-se da cadeira em clara desistência. - Ele é todo seu, doutora! Conseguimos fazer com que tomasse banho, e o forçamos a engolir a medicação da tarde, mas ele se recusa a comer!

- Espere Sam! – Angel segurou o enfermeiro antes que ele saísse para o corredor - Eu trouxe roupas para ele, pode ajudar a vesti-lo? Espero ter acertado o tamanho.

- Se o mimadinho aí deixar...

Draco lançou um olhar homicida ao enfermeiro.

- Ele vai colaborar, sim, pois já estamos atrasados. Não é, John? Nossos amigos já estão lá fora!

Dito isso, Angel fez com que Draco se levantasse e fosse para o banheiro, seguido de Sam, de onde saiu já completamente vestido. Angel sorriu; ele estava lindo sem aquelas camisolas do hospital. Em um silêncio quase ofendido, o garoto sentou-se e engoliu o lanche da tarde sem reclamar.

- Terminei! – resmungou o loirinho, largando os talheres na mesa - Satisfeitos?

- Sim, sim, sim, agora, vamos!

Draco foi colocado em uma cadeira de rodas, que Angel empurrou para fora do hospital. Draco precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não surtar quando viu a cicatriz de Harry Potter. Angel percebeu. "_Definitivamente existe algo de errado com vocês três. Ou comigo! Eu estou enlouquecendo, mesmo_", pensou Angel, sacudindo a cabeça. Ao olhar para cima, Angel viu doutor Oliver acenar para ela da janela de seu escritório, sorrindo, e sentiu-se aliviada e amada.

- Podemos ir? – chamou Harry, impaciente.

- Sim, vamos! Me ajude a colocar John no carro, Harry, por favor!

Angel percebeu que John rolou os olhos ao ser levado para o carro com ajuda de Harry. Quando finalmente ganharam a estrada, Angel quebrou o silêncio:

- Pensei que estivesse feliz por sair do hospital.

- É claro que estou! – Draco esboçou um sorriso.

- Não parece. – Angel fez cara de manha – Você está de cara fechada desde que cheguei...

- Ah! Meu Merlin! Eu... Me perdoe, sim? Você demorou tanto que cheguei a pensar que tinha desistido de mim. E aquele Potter...

- Você o conhece?

- Não, mas não fui com a cara dele!

Angel sacudiu a cabeça, risonha.

- Como assim? Você nem o conhece, John! E, aliás, o que tem Merlin a ver com isso?

- Merlin? Não sei... -Draco coçou o próprio queixo em dúvida – Olha, eu estou confuso e não quero que você fique magoada comigo. Eu até já gosto do testa-rachada, e...

Draco interrompeu sua fala imediatamente, pois mais um flash violento assaltou sua mente. Ele trincou os dentes, tentando conter o gemido de dor. Angel parou o carro de repente, já se arrependendo de ter tirado o rapaz do hospital, e viu o carro dos Potter parar vários metros à frente.

- John, acalme-se! Olha pra mim! John! Tente relaxar!

Angel sabia que era mais uma lembrança. Abraçou o rapaz com força, esperando que a lembrança o abandonasse, e sentiu John agarrar-se forte a ela. Depois de tensos segundos, ele relaxou e perdeu os sentidos, como da primeira vez. Angel respirou fundo, e assustou-se ao ouvir Harry se aproximar, batendo na janela do carro.

- Quer voltar? – inquiriu Potter, vendo o rapaz desacordado no banco do passageiro.

- Não. – respondeu Angel, endireitando John e voltando a sua posição atrás do volante. - Ele vai acordar logo, e ficará tudo bem. Vamos seguir.

Angel dirigia e tentava acordar John ao mesmo tempo. Ele demorou um pouco mais para abrir os olhos dessa vez, mas a voz de Angel foi trazendo sua mente de volta.

- Perdoe-me. – foi a primeira coisa que Draco disse ao acordar. - Eu prometi que iria me controlar...

Angel tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

– Não há como ter controle sobre esse tipo de lembranças, John. Não é culpa sua. Por mais que doa, é a única maneira de recobrar sua memória, e eu não posso fazer nada!

- A não ser estar aqui comigo. –Draco afastou uma mecha dos cabelos de Angel de seu rosto - Não sabe o quão importante é ver seus olhos quando abro os meus.

Angel concentrou-se na estrada para tentar controlar as batidas de seu coração.

- Sente dor? – perguntou a médica, quebrando o silêncio.

- Um pouco. Na cabeça.

Angel remexeu em uma pequena valise, e tirou de lá um vidro de aspirina. John não precisava de muito mais que aquilo. Passou a ele com uma garrafinha de água, que estava do seu lado direito no carro.

- Tome um. – ela disse quase que ordenando. Depois completou, em um tom mais suave: - E me conte o que viu. Ordens médicas!

Draco lhe enviou um olhar sofrido. A lembrança ainda doía, mas, como da primeira vez, fez o que Angel lhe pediu.

- Não sei onde estava. As pessoas corriam gritando coisas que eu não entendia, e o clima era de medo. Estava escuro, a noite era iluminada por flashes de luzes de todas as cores, e havia sabres também... E sangue, e pessoas mortas, e... Eu tinha uma espada na mão e uma varinha na outra, e eu matava pessoas encapuzadas...

Lágrimas começaram a correr pelos olhos do loiro, e Angel interrompeu essa narrativa de pronto. Com certeza não era realmente uma lembrança; se fosse uma guerra de verdade, as armas não seriam sabres e nem raios luminosos. E _varinhas!_ Angel começava a se sentir perseguida por elas. Com carinho, Angel levou a mão esquerda ao rosto de John, e ele capturou a mão dela entre as suas.

- Quer que eu pare o carro?

- Não, meu anjo...

Por mais que quisesse um abraço de Angel, Draco não poderia demonstrar tanta fraqueza assim. Aquelas lágrimas fora de controle já foram estrago suficiente.

Angel levou a mão dele até o rosto e depositou ali um delicado beijo. Draco se sentiu reconfortado e sua dor de cabeça já não incomodava mais. Adormeceu rápido demais para seu gosto, o que provava que ele também não controlava seu sono.

Quando Draco acordou, estavam em uma balsa, fazendo a travessia. A voz de Angel inundava seus sonhos, chamando-o à consciência.

- Vamos, seu dorminhoco, acorde! Eu estou cansada de tanto silêncio!

- Onde estamos? – perguntou o loiro, desorientado. – Ah, Merlin! Eu dormi de novo?

- Sim, você dormiu! – Angel riu – Não se preocupe John! É mais que natural! Você esteve sobre estresse forte, e isto, aliado aos medicamentos que ainda toma, só poderia resultar em um sono pesado desses. Mas o que Merlin tem a ver com isso?

- Merlin?

- Sim, Merlin! Ele se instalou no seu vocabulário há algum tempo, principalmente quando fica preocupado ou nervoso com algo.

- Eu... Eu não sei...

- Não importa! – Angel percebeu que ele não tinha mesmo a resposta – Vamos descer um pouco e apreciar a travessia. Você não tem nenhum problema com barcos, tem?

Draco deu de ombros, e deu um sorriso cansado. Não sabia nada a seu respeito.

– Vamos descobrir agora!

Fora do carro, Angel se colocou ao lado de John, e passou o braço dele pelo seu ombro para apoiá-lo melhor. Draco sentiu o perfume de Angel e teve ímpetos de roubar-lhe um beijo, mas, com o testa-rachada vigiando, de jeito nenhum! Mas talvez aquele tal de Merlin estivesse ao seu lado, pois o casal Potter voltou logo para o carro, carregando uma adormecida Lily.

- Sentiu o que eu senti amor? – perguntou Ginny, em sussurros. Harry ajeitou Lils no banco de trás, e fez uma careta de dúvida.

- Do que estamos falando exatamente, bruxa?

- Do Malfoy e da Angel, seu trasgo!

Harry fechou a porta do carro com o máximo de silêncio possível.

- Vi o que? Que a doninha se deu bem?

- Bruxos! – Ginny sacudiu a cabeça - Eles se amam!

- Só que não avisaram isso pra eles então!

As poucas risadas de Harry morreram diante da expressão da esposa.

- Nossa Harry! Você tem a sensibilidade de um hipogrifo, mesmo!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – por experiência, Harry sabia que era melhor não continuar esta discussão. - Agora, falando sério. É coincidência demais Malfoy ser salvo justo pela Dra. Reed! Fora ele voltar a falar depois de seis anos, e não ter mais aquele olhar perdido... Ele realmente recuperou a sanidade, como você disse! E a memória dele voltará logo, não tenho dúvidas.

- É isso que me preocupa, Harry. – a voz de Ginny era pouco mais alta que um sussurro. - E se Malfoy voltar a ser um vegetal?

- Se isso acontecer, vamos ter sérios problemas! Olha aquilo...

Harry apontou para o outro lado do convés, onde estavam Malfoy e Angel, abraçados. Sem conseguir se segurar, Draco depositou um leve beijo nos lábios de Angel, que se derretia a cada toque seu. Como antes, ele se conteve para não assustá-la, mas não foi o bastante para impedir que eles quase perdessem o equilíbrio. Draco se segurou ainda mais forte a garota, que era, naquele momento, sua tábua de salvação, seu porto seguro.

As risadas que ecoaram morreram logo, e reinou um silêncio que não era constrangido, mas calmo e tranqüilo, morno. Malfoy acariciava os cabelos de Angel sem a menor pressa ou pensamentos futuros. Tudo o que existia era Angel, seus cabelos sedosos que esvoaçavam ao vento, seu cheiro de oceano, seu corpo colado ao dele, e um pôr-do-sol magnífico que John não viu, pois estava preso ao misterioso mundo castanho-esverdeado dos olhos de seu doce anjo.

O fim de semana foi bastante agitado, e passou rápido. A presença de Lily dava vida ao Solar, vida que ele nunca teve. A garotinha contagiou até o frio coração de Malfoy, que, para não magoar Angel, tentou ser amigável com aquele Potter testa-rachada. Mas o fim de semana chegou ao fim.

- Gin, querida, você fez um verdadeiro milagre nessa velha casa! - dizia Angel, quando a família Potter arrumava-se para partir da Isla of Wright. - Se John não se opor, vou passar a semana aqui. Por que não vem com Harry e Lils pra cá no próximo final de semana? Traga a senhora Weasley também! Quem sabe seu pai?

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça ruiva com força.

- Não me tente!

- Nós podemos fazer uma noite com queijos, vinhos, fondue...

- Acho que não dá pra resistir, não é mesmo?

- Não fiz o convite pra ser resistido! – Angel sorria largamente - Espero você na sexta-feira, então?

- Sim, combinado! – Ginny abraçou Angel com força em despedida - Me liga pra qualquer emergência, sim?

- Claro! Você é meu anjo-da-guarda!

Lils aprontou um berreiro na porta, pois não queria ir embora. Angel quase pediu para que ela ficasse, mas a garotinha tinha escola no dia seguinte, então não podia intervir. Mas bem que gostaria.


	5. Revelações

Capitulo IV 

Revelações 

Quando Angel voltou para dentro da casa, John estava no andar de baixo, na biblioteca que fora transformada em quarto; ele não subiria escadas tão cedo, e Ginny havia adaptado o lavabo de baixo para que ele pudesse usar.

- O que está lendo? – Perguntou Angel, sentando-se na poltrona perto da cama.

O garoto mostrou a capa do livro em suas mãos, intitulado: _"Ervas curativas e mágicas da Ilha de Wright"_.

– Leitura bem informativa.

Angel sorriu; não via nada de atraente naquela leitura. Estava exausta, mas já era hora do check-up de John. O garoto parecia meio pálido. A médica, assim, levantou-se, pegou sua valise e aproximou-se da cama.

- Vamos lá! Já conhece tudo isso!

John virou os olhos e deitou-se na cama. Angel aferiu sua pressão e tirou sua temperatura, que estava um pouco alta, mas não chegava a ser febre - ele ainda apresentava oscilações de temperatura. Entretanto, já fazia três dias que sua temperatura estava estável, o que era isso agora? Nada, era o que Angel esperava. O coração de John, por sorte, estava bom.

- Ele bate por você. – John falou, deixando Angel corada.

- E o meu por você... – devolveu a médica, pela primeira vez verbalizando o que seus olhos já haviam confessado há tempos.

John sentou-se, com certo esforço, e puxou-a para junto de si, fazendo com que Angel se deitasse em seu colo. O movimento brusco assustou Angel. A garota tinha os olhos assustadiços, o rapaz percebeu, e um olhar culpado apareceu em sua face.

- Eu sou um trasgo! Perdoe-me, sim?

Angel levantou-se, constrangida e confusa, sem saber o que fazer. A tristeza invadiu o rosto de John, então a médica teve que intervir.

- Bem... Está na hora do seu banho, e depois vamos jantar. Ainda temos dois medicamentos pra você!

- Às vezes acho que você não é médica, mas um sargento! – resmungou John, emburrado. - O cenário mudou, mas você segue rigorosamente a rotina do hospital!

- Alto lá, mocinho! Eu não te dei alta ainda!

- Mas eu estou bem! – John quase gritou, e o tom ríspido dele magoou Angel profundamente. Respirando fundo, a médica tentou se acalmar, com certo sucesso. Ainda incerta se devia mesmo dizer o que estava para contar, Angel juntou coragem e todos os detalhes de que conseguia se lembrar e, por fim, começou:

- Olha, John... Você esteve morto por três minutos, quase quatro. Minha equipe já me pedia a hora da morte quando eu recomecei os procedimentos pra te trazer de volta à vida. – Angel baixou a cabeça. Era a primeira vez que contava esta lembrança, e ela doía. – Você perdeu o baço, suas lesões internas eram muitas, e não sabíamos se você sairia vivo da cirurgia. Tivemos que retirar suas roupas, raspar sua cabeça e te levar para outra sala, tamanha era a sujeira em que você se encontrava! – As lágrimas caiam copiosamente dos olhos de Angel, agora. – Assim descobrimos uma perfuração de faca no seu quadril, tão antiga que havia vermes saindo dela, mais três cortes profundos na cabeça, costelas quebradas que não perfuraram o pulmão por pura sorte, e você perdeu tanto sangue antes de chegar ao hospital que daria para preencher uma criança pequena! Então, não venha me dizer que está bem! _Eu_ direi quando isso acontecer!

Angel saiu correndo da biblioteca, deixando John desesperado com todo aquele conhecimento pra digerir e ainda a certeza de que ela sofria. Ela o amou mesmo sendo um lixo.

A valise estava entreaberta na cama, e ele viu ali a pasta onde Angel anotava coisas depois de examiná-lo. Curioso, abriu-a. Duas fotos; em uma, ele tinha cabelo e estava limpo e, na outra, ele nem mesmo se reconhecia debaixo de toda aquela sujeira. Deixou as fotos de lado e leu os relatórios. Ao que parecia, John estivera no hospital duas vezes, e em ambas fora classificado como indigente, como estava assinalado no alto da pasta. No segundo relatório, a palavra impressa 'indigente' fora riscada e substituída pela manuscrita "John Reed", tudo assinado pelo diretor do hospital.

O rapaz largou a pasta sobre a cama e pegou suas muletas, decidido a correr atrás de Angel. Pelo barulho, sabia que ela tinha subido as escadas, então foi para lá que John se dirigiu. Com muito esforço, chegou ao último degrau. Estava exausto.

- ANGEL!

A parte de cima era desconhecida para John, então ele gritava o nome da garota pelo corredor. Estranhamente, ele tinha a impressão de já ter visto aquele lugar antes, mas a necessidade de encontrar Angel era tão grande que John não prestou atenção em mais nada, nem mesmo no sangue que encharcara uma de suas mãos, que ferira em uma madeira solta em um dos degraus enquanto se arrastava escada acima.

Angel assustou-se quando ouviu seu nome tão perto. Estava jogada na cama, chorando lágrimas guardadas há muito, muito tempo, desde antes de John preencher o vazio da sua vida, e levantou-se correndo. O que aquele insano havia feito? Deparou-se com ele no corredor. A primeira coisa que Angel viu foi o sangue.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – exclamou a médica, levando John para dentro de seu quarto.

- Eu não sei...

As lágrimas também caiam pelo rosto do garoto, agora muito pálido.

- Fique aqui! Eu já volto!

- Não!... Por favor...

- Olha a sua mão, John! – Angel praticamente gritava - Só vou pegar minha valise, não vou fugir de você!

John a soltou. Angel desceu correndo até a biblioteca para pegar a valise, e viu que ele lera seu prontuário médico. Não era para ser assim. Ele não precisava saber. Quando Angel voltou ao quarto, John havia recostado na cama, e respirava com dificuldade. Ela limpou seu ferimento e aplicou um curativo. Pegou um copo com água e fez com que ele tomasse seus remédios da noite.

- Olha pra mim, John... – Angel chamou, mais calma agora - Preste atenção, você está hiperventilando. Vamos respirar juntos, ok?

Ainda meio assustado, o garoto fez sinal afirmativo. Então, Angel impôs seu ritmo, e a respiração de John aos poucos voltou ao normal. Mais calmo, ele apenas balbuciou:

- Por quê?

- O que quer saber que eu já não tenha levianamente despejado em cima de você? – Angel tentou brincar, mas John continuava sério.

- Por que me salvou? Por que não desistiu de mim?

- Desistir? Não podia! Algo na sua alma me impulsionava. Quando você abriu os olhos pela primeira vez, eu tive certeza, e acabei me perdendo no abismo dos seus olhos cinzentos... – Angel limpou o rosto cheio de lágrimas com as costas das mãos. – Desculpe... Estou confusa e muito triste, algumas coisas aconteceram antes da sua chegada, e eu me descontrolei... Sinto muito...

Angel se levantou e foi até a janela, limpando mais lágrimas que teimavam em sair. John respirou fundo e estendeu a mão para a médica, que fingia observar o mundo lá fora.

- Venha cá... – Angel obedeceu-o, pegando em sua mão estendida e se aconchegando na cama, ao lado de John. Ele a apertou junto a si, e sussurrou em seu ouvido: – Eu te devo a minha vida, então ela te pertence agora. Faça com ela o que quiser.

Eles dormiram depois de um tempo. Naquela noite, os pesadelos que ambos tinham deram espaço para sonhos calmos de uma época feliz.

Acordaram quase às onze horas da manhã. As duas criadas que cuidavam do Solar, muito discretas, não fizeram nenhum barulho, mas já estavam preocupadas. Angel acordou com o rosto enterrado no pescoço de John, que ainda a abraçava firmemente.

- Bom dia, gentil senhor! – disse Angel, dando um beijo no pescoço que estava a sua frente, e provocando um arrepio forte em John. – Se demorarmos mais, as criadas vão mandar equipes de resgate aqui em cima!

- Não! – o garoto resmungou, ainda sonolento - Eu não quero ser resgatado!

- Acho que nem eu!

- O quê? Onde está a doutora Reed, e o que você fez com ela? – brincou John, rindo e depositando muitos beijos pelo rosto e pescoço da morena.

- Seu bobo! – Angel fez drama - Se eu cuido demais de você, ouço reclamações, mas se cuido de menos, ouço também! Eu me rendo!

As risadas que ecoaram pelo quarto cessaram quando John se levantou da cama em um salto bem-disposto.

- Vamos lá, doutora Reed! Procedimento padrão de todas as manhãs! Eu vou para o banheiro e você providencia meu café, depois faz um check-up e me entope de comprimidos! - Disse o rapaz, indo ao banheiro. – Ah, Angel... Você pode, por favor, me trazer roupas limpas?

- Sim, senhor!

Angel bateu continência e se foi, levando consigo suas próprias roupas. Tomou banho no banheiro debaixo, e depois parou na cozinha para dar ordens para as criadas. Almoçariam mais cedo.

Quando voltou para seu próprio quarto, levando as roupas de John, encontrou o garoto loiro enrolado em uma toalha, dentro do banheiro, com uma careta nada amistosa.

- Está tentando me congelar?

- Não, senhor! – Angel entregou as roupas para ele com um pequeno sorriso que não foi correspondido - Aqui está... Vista-se e depois me chame para te ajudar a descer.

Descendo as escadas, Angel ouviu um barulho que parecia vir da sala de música. Achando que deveria ser uma das criadas, Angel seguiu o barulho para pedir ajuda para levar John para baixo. Abriu a sala e encontrou-a vazia, mas o piano emitia uma melodia triste. Angel podia ver as teclas se mexendo, e isto a assustou. Não conseguia parar de olhar a cena, incrédula e paralisada.

Então, a silueta de uma mulher começou a aparecer sentada ao piano, tocando a melodia que atraíra Angel. Com os olhos arregalados, Angel viu a silhueta parar de tocar e encará-la com um olhar terno, mas profundamente triste, e arrepiou-se: o fantasma tinha o seu rosto!

Sem fazer qualquer tipo de som, o vulto levantou-se e fez sinal para que Angel o acompanhasse. Hipnotizada com aquela aparição envolta em luz e tristeza, Angel a seguiu, subindo uma escada no andar superior que a levou ao sótão do Solar. Ao entrar no aposento, ofegante, Angel viu o vulto com seu rosto sentado sobre uma cômoda, e de repente ela não via mais a poeira do chão e as teias de aranha, e usava um vestido antiquado de algum século passado. Em pânico, Angel viu suas mãos abrirem as portas da cômoda e tirarem um fundo falso.

Tão de repente como veio, aquela bizarra visão do passado se foi. Angel estava novamente em seu próprio mundo, e não havia mais fantasma nenhum ao redor.

-Mas o quê...

Trêmula, Angel pensou em voltar correndo para a parte do Solar que conhecia, voltar para os braços de John e não sair mais de lá, mas sua curiosidade foi maior que seu medo. Seu coração estava descompassado quando Angel se ajoelhou diante da cômoda e repetiu os gestos que vira. Dentro do fundo falso encontrou um livro tomado pela poeira.

Mais que depressa, Angel correu para fora do sótão e entrou em seu quarto como um furacão, batendo a porta às suas costas e apoiando-se nela. John, que já estava vestido e apenas esperando ser levado para o andar de baixo, quase não conseguiu conter uma exclamação de susto. Angel estava muito pálida, sua respiração era ofegante, e ela trazia algo apertado nos braços. Equilibrando-se com dificuldade, John se levantou e se aproximou de Angel para tentar ajudá-la.

- O que foi? Parece que viu um fantasma! – Angel não respondeu. John achou que ela estava em algum tipo de estado de choque, então a estreitou em seus braços e tentou fazê-la se acalmar. – Calma, Angel... Vamos lá, respire... Melhor?

Angel estava alheia e gelada, e não registrava a presença de John. Ele não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficou ali, tentando manter o equilíbrio e abraçar Angel, quando de repente ela reagiu, pulando no lugar como quem acorda com um grande susto. John quase caiu, e teve que se afastar para continuar em pé.

- O que foi? – perguntou o garoto, mais do que preocupado.

- Nossa!

- O quê?

_- Nossa!_

- Por Merlin! – esbravejou John, perdendo a paciência - Você vai me contar o que aconteceu, ou não?

A expressão fez Angel voltar o rosto para John. Gaguejando, a médica tentou brincar, sem muito sucesso:

- Merlin, de novo, não!

John não achou graça nessa piada. Angel escorregou pela porta, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para explicar o que acabara de lhe acontecer.

- John, eu... Eu vi!

- Viu o quê? – John praticamente caiu ao lado de Angel - Estou ficando preocupado com você, doutora Reed!

- Eu não sei, eu... Eu acho que... Acho que era um... Um _fantasma_. – sua voz não era mais alta do que um sussurro – Ela... Ela me levou para o sótão, e... E me mostrou onde ela escondia isso...

Afrouxando os braços, Angel exibiu o livro que apertava com tanta força contra o próprio peito.

- Você deve estar delirando. – John concluiu, colocando a mão esquerda sobre a testa de Angel, como se estivesse medindo sua temperatura. Sem achar nada de anormal, o garoto sacudiu a cabeça e forçou Angel a levantar-se com ele. – É melhor você voltar a deitar.

Angel, é claro, abriu o livro assim que estava confortavelmente acomodada na cama. Resignado, John deitou-se ao seu lado e nada pôde fazer além de folhear as páginas do livro com a médica.

O livro era antigo, e não passava de um caderno simples com desenhos feitos apenas com grafite. A artista retratou tudo ali na ilha, o mar, as paisagens... Então, uma página mais para a metade do livro os fez parar, estupefatos e boquiabertos: o rosto de Angel estava retratado naquele livro. Espantado, John passou a folha rápido, para depois voltar e checar se era mesmo a médica ali e não apenas uma ilusão de ótica, quando outro desenho o assustou ainda mais: ele mesmo estava ali, com longos cabelos presos com uma fita, e um uniforme antigo da marinha inglesa.

- Isso não está acontecendo. Definitivamente! – Angel balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aquelas imagens incoerentes de sua mente. - Ainda estamos dormindo!

- Sim. – John fechou o livro com força e escondeu-o debaixo da cama para não olhar mais para ele. - Ou você está me dando alucinógenos, Dra. Reed!

- Alucinógenos que eu devo estar tomando também, Sr. Reed! – retrucou a moça, brincalhona apesar do choque. – Eu acabei de seguir uma versão de mim mesma do século XVII ou XVIII! Seja lá o que for que estou te dando, eu com certeza tomei uma dose cavalar!

John esfregou a própria nuca, frustrado com todo aquele mistério.

- Eu não compreendo!

- Nem eu! – Angel respirou fundo e evocou seu lado prático, a melhor maneira de se desvendar problemas aparentemente sem solução. - Vamos fazer o seguinte: vamos descer, almoçar, e só depois procuraremos saber mais sobre a história da casa.

- Boa idéia. E pare de tomar seja lá o que foi que você tomou, porque você me assustou, anjo!

Angel fechou os olhos e sorriu, encantada.

- Diz de novo...

- O quê? Pra não tomar...

- Não... Diz de novo que eu sou seu anjo...

- Anjo...

John carinhosamente segurou o rosto de Angel com uma das mãos e depositou um beijo terno em seus lábios. Sem ver resistência, aprofundou o beijo, e então, percebendo que era correspondido, explorou aquela boca que o enlouquecia com avidez. Suas mãos percorriam os cabelos dela, a pele de sua nuca, suas costas, e Angel se derretia a cada toque. Nunca havia sentido nada nem parecido!

Havia tanta emoção naquele beijo que ambos se afastaram arfantes. Havia lágrimas nos olhos dos dois, lágrimas de uma saudade incontida, sentimentos paradoxais que fervilhavam em suas mentes. Foram interrompidos por batidas na porta e pela voz da criada. Afastaram-se meio a contragosto, e Angel abriu a porta.

- A senhora me chamou? – perguntou a criada, parecendo mais do que certa de que Angel a havia chamado.

- Chamei? Ah, sim! Claro! – na verdade, Angel não se lembrava de ter chamado a garota, mas achou que toda aquela história de fantasmas a havia feito esquecer que o fizera. – Preciso de ajuda para levar John para baixo.

A garota conteve um risinho; afinal, como e por que o senhor chegara ali em cima não era da sua conta. Ajudado pelas duas moças, John desceu as escadas. Os três ofegavam quando finalmente chegaram à parte de baixo.

- Por favor, não suba mais! – implorou Angel, assim que sentara John no primeiro sofá que vira.

- Por favor, não me abandone mais. – ele retrucou, lembrando tristemente o que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

Depois do almoço foram à biblioteca local. Um passeio faria bem a eles. Os olhares da bibliotecária para o casal eram de total espanto, o que cansou Angel e quase a fez destratar a mulher:

- Olha, meu nome é Angel Reed, sou médica em Londres, sou, sim, dona do solar, e não sou nenhum fantasma!

- Me perdoe, senhora! – a bibliotecária pareceu realmente envergonhada ao deixar seu posto e apontar para um ponto qualquer da biblioteca. - Vocês podem me acompanhar, por favor?

Angel seguiu a mulher gorda por um corredor até uma sala ampla e iluminada, com várias cadeiras confortáveis para leitura, um tapete felpudo e almofadas no chão. Em uma das paredes, havia uma lareira incrivelmente antiga, onde havia um quadro enorme com uma placa: _Lizie Reed – Amiga e fundadora da Biblioteca Pública da Ilha de Wight_.

- Pode nos entender agora, senhora?

- A-Acho que... Posso...

Dizer que a pintura lembrava Angel era ridículo: se a própria Angel tivesse servido de modelo talvez não fosse tão... _Idêntico_.

- Meu Merlin! – exclamou John, encarando o quadro com olhos arregalados - Continuo alucinando!

- É! Merlin tem senso de humor!

Não adiantava mais perguntar por que John evocava tanto Merlin. "_Então, viva Merlin e toda essa insanidade_", pensou Angel, enquanto pegava o celular e ligava para Ginny no continente.

- Sabe onde estou? – foi o que Angel disse, antes mesmo de dizer "olá".

- Não faço idéia...

- Pois eu estou diante de um retrato de mim mesma vestida para um baile à fantasia, na biblioteca da cidade!

- Ah... – Ginny gaguejou – Ah, Angel, eu... Eu posso explicar...

- Vocês sabiam e não me disseram nada! – Angel rosnava – E, se dependesse de vocês, eu teria continuado no escuro se o fantasma da casa não tivesse aparecido hoje e me mostrado aquele maldito caderno!

- Ai, meu Merlin!

- Deixe o pobre Merlin fora disso! Você deveria ter me contado!

- Sim, eu deveria... – Ginny suspirou - Eu prometo te contar todo o resto no fim de semana, se é que nosso encontro ainda está de pé...

- Minha nossa! E tem mais? – Angel respirou fundo para tentar se acalmar. As pessoas ao redor já estavam lhe lançando olhares mortais por fazer tanto barulho na biblioteca. - Tudo bem, Ginny. Eu fiquei meio nervosa, mas está tudo bem. É claro que espero vocês no final de semana, afinal, somos amigas. Ou não?

- Claro que somos, Angel! Eu sinto muito!

- Esqueça! Beijinhos para a Lils! – Angel desligou o telefone e voltou-se para a bibliotecária, que a encarava com ainda mais espanto: - Quero ler tudo o que você tem sobre o solar.

Minutos depois, John e Angel estavam envoltos em pilhas de livros e jornais antigos, todos falando alguma coisa a respeito do Solar Reed. John pegou um artigo de jornal e citou-o para a médica:

- Olha só... O Solar Reed foi construído por volta de 1800, quando Napoleão começava a ter sonhos de conquista. Os Reeds eram uma nobre família inglesa com algumas posses, e compraram o Solar recém-construído para passarem os verões. Os primeiros e únicos moradores da casa foram Paul e Lizie Reed. Pelas informações, a família sempre tentou vender o Solar, mas nunca conseguiu; alguns desavisados tentaram morar na casa, mas todos entregavam as chaves do imóvel em menos de um mês. Os únicos que não tinham problemas com os fantasmas da casa pareciam ser os membros da família Weasley, que é guardiã das chaves há muito tempo. - Nesse ponto, John deu uma risadinha. - Deve ter alguma verdade nisso. A ruiva é uma Weasley, e nada aconteceu enquanto ela estava lá...

- Isso é bem verdade... – concordou Angel, instigando o loiro a continuar o que dizia.

- Relatos de aparições fantasmagóricas chamaram a atenção de vários seguimentos: pastores evangélicos, padres exorcistas, lunáticos, ufólogos, naturalistas, budistas... E a lista segue. Caçadores de fantasmas se hospedaram na casa mais de uma vez, e não conseguiram expulsar as assombrações. Inclusive já tentaram até queimar a casa, mas, quando o fogo começou, caiu uma chuva inexplicável durante dias!

John assobiou com certa zombaria e espanto, pegando, desta vez, um livro aberto.

- E que tal a história de sua antepassada? – John limpou a garganta. – Lizie nasceu em nove de julho de 1786. É filha de Sir George Wellington Benson e de Lady Lisbeth Warlington, e casou-se com Paul Reed em 23 de setembro de 1803. O casal se mudou para a ilha uma semana depois do casamento. Em 1805, a senhora Reed, com recursos próprios, inaugurou esta biblioteca, com uma sala especial de leitura para crianças, coisa inédita para a época. Financiava também as obras da igreja local. – John fez uma pausa e olhou para Angel intensamente. – Especial como você, anjo.

Angel corou e sorriu.

– Seu bobo!

Ele se aproximou e depositou um delicado beijo em seus lábios.

- O que diz aí de Paul, o marido? – perguntou Angel, retomando a praticidade.

John voltou-se novamente para o livro.

- Ele nasceu em 19 de outubro de 1780, em Londres, filho de Samuel Reed, e Antonieta Bragança Reed. Era capitão da Real Marinha Inglesa, e serviu com o Almirante Nelson. Sua ultima missão foi a escolta de Napoleão quando este foi exilado na ilha de Elba, em 1814. Deu baixa e voltou para a ilha de Wright, onde morreu em um duelo meses depois.

Este ponto fez John estremecer.

- Acho que sei onde vamos achar mais detalhes. – Angel falou, olhando para o quadro de Lizie.

- Onde? – John estava curioso.

- Em casa!

- Ai, meu Merlin! – John arregalou os olhos - Você vai voltar no sótão, não vai?

- Ai, meu Merlin! – Angel imitou John, sorrindo – Não vou, não!

- Anjo Misterioso...

- Vamos embora.

Angel se levantou da mesa e ia embora, quando passou diante do balcão da bibliotecária e uma idéia súbita lhe ocorreu. Voltou-se para a mulher, que desviou o rosto rápido para fingir estar distraída com seus afazeres.

– Obrigada pela ajuda, senhora, e me desculpe pelo nervoso na chegada.

- Tudo bem! – respondeu a bibliotecária, sorrindo - Espero que a senhora tenha entendido um pouco as pessoas que conhecem a história do solar agora.

- Com toda certeza sim!

oOo

Já era quase noite quando voltaram ao solar. A lareira estava acesa e Angel acomodou John no sofá antes de ir buscar chá, que tomaram em silêncio. Sem fome, Angel levantou-se e se encaminhou para a escada.

- Promete que não vai ao sótão? – disse John, numa voz fraca que o fazia parecer que estava implorando.

- Vou até meu quarto. Posso? – perguntou a garota em tom de troça.

- Engraçadinha. – John fez um muxoxo.

Minutos depois, Angel voltou com o diário. Mostrou a John e começou a ler em voz alta, desde o começo, para que ele entendesse. No meio da história, John interrompeu a leitura com um olhar meio perdido:

- Já teve a impressão de já ter lido uma história antes?

- É que li esta parte pra você quando estava em coma. – respondeu Angel, com simplicidade - Então seu cérebro lembrou-se de alguma coisa, é familiar a você.

- Espera, você... Você lia pra mim?

O rapaz estava incrédulo, e Angel, espantada.

- Sim. Por quê?

- Você é uma caixinha de surpresas! – O garoto de olhos grises estava embevecido com tamanha dedicação a ele. - Nunca ninguém cuidou de mim assim!

- Você já esteve em um hospital ou doente antes? – perguntou Angel, estranhando o comentário.

- Não sei... – John deu de ombros. - Mas tenho certeza disso, sabe-se Merlin por quê!

- O mais estranho é que Ginny chamou por Merlin hoje, também! Quero voltar pra Londres, vocês estão me assustando!

O casal caiu na gargalhada. Depois dos risos, eles leram mais um pouco do diário até John bocejar sonoramente.

- Estou com sono...

- Eu também... – Angel se espreguiçou. - Vamos lá, vou colocar você na cama.

- Você faz eu me sentir como uma criancinha de colo, Dra. Reed. – resmungou John, deixando Angel cobri-lo e ajeitar seus travesseiros. A médica riu enquanto dava a medicação noturna para seu paciente.

- Eu comecei a diminuir seus medicamentos, então me avise se sentir qualquer coisa diferente.

Angel percebeu que John estava pálido e quente outra vez, o que estava errado; nenhum dos medicamentos que diminuíra seria responsável por isso.

- Você não me parece bem, John. O que está sentindo?

- Só estou com sono, e um pouquinho de dor de cabeça...

- Hum. – Angel não pareceu satisfeita. - Vamos ao hospital amanhã. Quero novos exames.

John revirou os olhos. Não agüentava mais tantos exames, mas não disse nada - já havia feito uma nota mental para não discutir procedimentos médicos com Angel.

- Durma bem!

Angel saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, quando viu algo brilhante no topo da escada. Respirou fundo; não estava preparada pra outro _poltergeist_, mas resolveu enfrentar. Subiu as escadas devagar, onde a mesma aparição luminosa que viu pela manhã a aguardava, silenciosa.

- Lizie? - Era como olhar para o espelho. - O que você quer?

"_Beleza, agora eu falo com fantasmas_", pensou a garota.

Lizie, é claro, não respondeu. Flutuando, ela seguiu pelo corredor como se indicasse o caminho. Angel a seguiu, incerta e trêmula, por todo o primeiro andar e adiante, atravessando portas e percorrendo corredores e cômodos completamente desconhecidos e tomados por poeira e teias de aranha. Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo andou quando uma porta se abriu, revelando um quarto totalmente revestido de mármore com colunas gregas em seus quatro cantos; no centro, havia um circulo de cobre com uma tampa coberta de desenhos, que formavam uma figura incompleta, como se um pedaço tivesse sido retirado.

Angel olhou todo o cômodo com olhos arregalados, e só então se deu conta de que Lizie já havia desaparecido há muito tempo. Sem esperar mais nada, a médica saiu do quarto, correndo o mais rápido que conseguiu.

John pôde ouvir os passos apressados na escada, e se assustou. Já se preparava para levantar, quando a porta do seu quarto se abriu. Angel entrou, fechou a porta com força e encostou-se a ela, tremendo. John, novamente, tentou falar com a garota, sem obter respostas, então se levantou, com certo esforço, e puxou Angel para seus braços. Como acontecera de manhã, Angel estava gelada e trêmula, sem registrar a presença de John. Ele a puxou para a cama, sabendo que não manteria o equilíbrio se a garota se assustasse com ele.

- Angel... Angel, por favor, fala comigo! – John vira lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos da médica, e sua aflição piorou – Por favor, diz que você não foi ao sótão!

Angel só então conseguiu falar, murmurando tão baixo que John quase não a ouviu:

- Eu... Eu não fui, mas... Mas ela... Lizie... Ela estava... Lá!

- Ah, Merlin! – John não sabia o que dizer, ou o que fazer, então apenas abraçou a moça com força, como se isso pudesse protegê-la de tudo. - Olha... Calma... Já passou...

- John, eu... Eu posso... Posso ficar... Aqui?

- E você achava que eu deixaria você sair desse quarto? – John sacudiu a cabeça para enfatizar o que dizia – Nós podemos ir embora daqui, Angel, ir dormir em um hotel, ou...

- Ninguém vai me tirar da minha casa!

John se assustou com a explosão repentina, e achou melhor não discutir. Angel ainda estava abalada demais para estar raciocinando direito, era o que John achava.

- Está bem, está bem, ninguém vai sair daqui. Fica calma. Eu estou aqui com você.

John fez com que Angel tirasse o suéter e as calças _jeans_ para que ficasse mais confortável, e depois voltou a deitar-se, aninhando-a debaixo dos cobertores. Ele ainda não acreditava muito naquele fantasma, mas o medo de Angel era real. Enquanto tentavam dormir, John sentiu que sua cabeça doía mais do que nunca, e que seu corpo estava um pouco fraco também.

Continuaram a leitura do diário pela manhã, mas tiveram que interromper, pois John teve uma febre alta. Preocupada, Angel mandou as criadas trazerem tudo que era seu para a biblioteca, e ali ficou durante todo o dia, cuidando de seu paciente.

No final da tarde, Angel teve que colocar John no soro. A febre persistia, então ela entrou com um medicamento mais pesado. Durante a tarde, tinham ido ao hospital para fazer alguns exames e, enquanto esperavam os resultados, ela ia prevenir qualquer infecção. John tinha o olhar perdido quando Angel colocou o medicamento no soro.

- Se a febre não ceder até amanhã, nós vamos para Londres, John. Não vou arriscar.

John suspirou, cansado.

– Não queria que fosse assim. Você estava tão feliz no fim de semana! No domingo nós brigamos, na segunda-feira essa fantasma resolve aparecer, e na terça-feira o inútil aqui resolve ter febre! Não é justo!

- Pare já com isso! Você não é um inútil! E, para o seu governo, ninguém fica doente porque quer! – Angel suspirou e deu a volta na cama, esgueirando-se para debaixo das cobertas. – Que tal me aninhar em seu braço livre? – sem entender a repentina mudança de tom de voz, John a obedeceu. – Viu como você não é um inútil?

- É você que não existe, doutora Reed! – John sorriu e depositou um beijo casto no topo da cabeça da garota que abraçava.


	6. Ecos do Passado

Capitulo V 

Ecos do passado 

No dia seguinte a febre não voltou, mas John ainda se sentia fraco. Mesmo assim levantou-se e tomou café com Angel, a contragosto - se não comesse, a garota surtaria. Foram ao hospital logo pela manhã, e voltaram com um exame negativo para qualquer doença. Para completar a frustração, John e Angel não conseguiram se adiantar muito no diário.

Por volta de três horas da tarde as criadas pediram permissão para sair, pois precisavam ir ao continente para tratar de assuntos particulares. Angel as dispensou sem problemas. Mas, minutos depois, ela e John estavam na sala quando a dama fantasma apareceu.

- John, olhe... – Angel apontou para o pé da escada, e John acompanhou seu gesto. Lizie estava avançando em direção aos dois.

Angel buscou as mãos de John e apertou-as entre as suas. A respiração dele estava descompassada; agora ele acreditava no que via.

John levou as mãos à cabeça, sentindo-se incomodado com a proximidade do espectro. Mas ela se aproximou mais e tocou a cabeça de John, fazendo-o gritar. Uma dor forte o percorreu e uma explosão de lembranças assaltou sua mente. Trincou os dentes. Angel, impotente, gritou para Lizie, sem entender o que estava acontecendo:

- PARE! ESTÁ MACHUCANDO ELE!

- É a única chance que nós temos... – Era a primeira vez que Angel ouvia a sua voz; era etérea, cristalina, e dava uma sensação de calma. – Somos almas gêmeas! Eu esperei por ele todos esses anos, e agora ele está aqui! Ele precisa se lembrar!... – então, ela soltou John e deixou-o cair, desmaiado, no chão, e sorriu para Angel – Agora só depende de você. Por favor, me liberte...

Os olhos de Angel se arregalaram, cheios de lágrimas

- EU NÃO SEI COMO!

- Sim, você sabe. – Lizie voltou a se afastar, sorrindo ternamente - Procure dentro do seu coração.

Lizie desapareceu tão repentinamente quanto aparecera, desvanecendo no ar.

- John! – Angel saltou para o chão, onde John estava desmaiado. - Meu amor, olha pra mim! John! JOHN!

Angel pela primeira vez não sabia o que fazer. Ali, longe de tudo que a deixava segura, tentou tirar John do chão, mas o garoto era pesado, ou era ela quem estava muito fraca. Assim, Angel desistiu de carregá-lo e correu para a biblioteca, pegou sua valise e voltou rápido para a sala. Examinou John rápido e com cuidado; o coração estava fraco, seu pulso muito baixo, e sabia Deus mais o quê. Pegou o celular sobre a mesinha e ligou para Ginny, o único nome que lembrou.

- Acalme-se Angel! – disse a ruiva, assim que Angel lhe contou a história, aos gritos. – Eu vou ligar para uma pessoa conhecida minha aí do hospital, ela vai te ajudar. Acalme-se, eu estou indo!

Cinco minutos depois, Ginny e Harry aparataram nos fundos do solar. Antes de entrar fizeram um feitiço de _glamour_, para se passarem pelos "amigos médicos de Ginny".

Disfarçados, Ginny e Harry ajudaram Angel no que foi possível. Colocaram o rapaz na cama e, sem que Angel percebesse, Harry fez uma varredura em Draco. O garoto estava mal; nessas circunstâncias, não era conveniente tirá-lo do local nem por meio de magia.

- Por favor, me ajudem a colocá-lo no carro. Vou para Londres agora.

Harry e Ginny se entreolharam.

- Acho que não vai conseguir. – começou Harry, inventando desculpas. - O porto está fechado por mau tempo. Terá que tratá-lo aqui mesmo.

- Mas acalme-se! Ele precisa de você! – Ginny completou. - Por que não faz uma lista do que precisa? Nós conseguimos no hospital!

Angel respirou fundo e olhou para John. Então pegou lápis e papel e escreveu o que precisava – menos, é claro, uma UTI, que era na verdade o que ela mais queria no momento – e entregou a lista para os dois supostos médicos.

Com a lista em mãos, Harry saiu e aparatou no Saint Mungus, procurando Hermione, que no momento era a única que poderia salvar Draco. A morena ficou surpresa com a descoberta de Draco Malfoy vivo, lúcido e falando, mas se prontificou a ajudar; ela pegou algumas poções (que transfigurou em medicamentos trouxas) e, como conhecia bem a medicina trouxa, conseguiu juntar tudo o que estava na lista de Angel. Com tudo pronto, ela e Harry aparataram novamente no Solar Reed.

Quase três horas mais tarde, com John já estável, os dois ajudantes de Angel saíram. Era hora de Harry e Ginny chegarem.

- Quando você disse que viria, eu não acreditei! – As palavras de Angel mal eram ouvidas por entre o forte abraço que ela deu em Ginny enquanto falava. -Que bom que está aqui! Agradeço tanto!

- Olha, Angel... – Ginny se soltou do abraço e olhou firme para a médica. – Nós temos que conversar. Venha.

- Não posso deixar John...

- Hermione fica com ele um pouquinho.

Hermione afirmou várias vezes com a cabeça, se preparando para começar os procedimentos bruxos assim que Angel não estivesse mais por perto. Ela ainda não tinha entendido bem a história que Harry contou.

- Qualquer coisa eu te chamo, doutora Reed!

Assim, Ginny e Harry conseguiram puxar Angel para a sala, onde se sentaram. A médica ainda estava abalada, e Ginny soube que eles deviam ir com calma com aquela conversa.

- Você encontrou Lizie.

Não era uma pergunta, mas Angel respondeu-a assim mesmo:

- Sim. Três vezes.

- O que ela disse a você?

- Na primeira vez, ela me mostrou um álbum com desenhos dela e de John, quero dizer, de um homem que se parecia com ele. Acho que era seu amante, caso contrário, esse álbum não estaria escondido. – Angel não olhava para os bruxos, pelo contrário: parecia concentrada em olhar para onde fosse, menos para eles. - Na segunda vez, me mostrou uma sala com um alçapão em forma de círculo no meio. E, na última, ela tocou John e disse que esta era a única chance dele e que tudo dependia de mim. Ela disse que eu deveria libertá-la.

Para a surpresa de Angel, Ginny e Harry pareciam acreditar em toda aquela insanidade que ela despejava sem a menor cerimônia.

- Olha, Angel... O que vamos contar agora pra você pode parecer estranho, mas é a pura verdade. – Harry fez uma pausa e olhou para Ginny, que o incentivou com um aceno de cabeça. – Nós somos bruxos. Existe, sim, um mundo dos bruxos. Não somos lenda ou fantasia de vocês. Nós somos reais.

- Olha, Harry, de todas as coisas estranhas que me aconteceram nos últimos dois meses, essa ganhou o primeiro lugar. Fala sério! Isso é um complô pra me enlouquecer?

Harry sacou a varinha e fez alguns feitiços simples. Angel não tirou os olhos da varinha.

- Você já viu uma dessas. – afirmou o bruxo, vendo que o olhar de surpresa de Angel não era igual ao dos outros trouxas a quem a magia era apresentada. -Não viu?

- Na verdade, sim. Tenho uma, estava dentro da caixa. Ai meu Mer... – antes de terminar a palavra "Merlin", Angel arregalou os olhos, repentinamente surpresa. - John também é um?

- Sim. O nome dele é Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy? Malfoy é o nome do amante de Lizie! Ela pensa que John é seu amante! – Angel balançou a cabeça e se levantou. – Isso é um pesadelo e eu quero acordar!

- Infelizmente, não é um pesadelo. Até gostaríamos que fosse! – Disse Harry, ainda digerindo a novidade. Um Malfoy na história da casa!

Angel voltou para a biblioteca correndo, e pegou Hermione ainda com a varinha em punho.

- Afaste-se dele!

- Calma, Angel! – Ginny se colocou imediatamente entre Hermione e Angel, temendo algum possível desastre - Ela é uma medibruxa, uma médica, como você. Ela está ajudando Malfoy!

- Eu já terminei. – Disse Hermione, guardando a varinha.

Angel respirou fundo e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Draco (um nome bem estranho, pensava a garota). Com certeza ele havia lembrado, se não tudo, muito da sua vida, e provavelmente iria voltar ao seu mundo e a deixaria amargando uma solidão dolorosa. Ela segurou as mãos do rapaz com carinho. Eram frias, brancas e finas. Definitivamente ele não era um indigente; era Draco Malfoy, um bruxo. E, depois daqueles dois dias na ilha, Angel acreditava em tudo.

Angel não queria saber de mais nada, apenas ver mais uma vez aquelas íris que a enfeitiçavam. Ginny não conseguiu tirá-la de lá, e Hermione não conseguiu acordar Malfoy para acabar logo com aquilo. Os bruxos ali sentiam que a garota trouxa sofria e que amava Malfoy – um péssimo gosto, na opinião de Harry, mas, afinal, gosto não se discute, lamenta-se.

Já era madrugada quando Ginny chegou perto da cama, tocando de leve o ombro de Angel.

- Por que não descansa um pouco, Angel? Você está precisando. Eu chamo se Draco acordar.

- Por favor, Ginny, me deixe. – Angel tinha os olhos molhados.

- É melhor obedecer a ruiva mandona, ou ela te azara... – A voz de Draco era quase um sussurro e ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. Não precisava abri-los para saber que era Angel quem segurava a sua mão.

- John!

- Malfoy!

As duas garotas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ou então vem para esse lado da cama... – continuou o loiro, seus lábios se torcendo em um sorriso leve - Eu vou apreciar mais...

Angel deu a volta na cama e Malfoy a acolheu. Ginny e Hermione se perceberam sobrando e saíram do quarto. O silêncio reinou por um tempo na biblioteca, até Draco respirar fundo e dizer, num sussurro muito baixo:

- Se a sabe-tudo e a ruiva estão aqui, então você já sabe que não pertenço ao seu mundo...

- Sei apenas que não estou confusa. Eu amo você, John, ou Draco Malfoy, bruxo ou humano, não importa! – Angel se ergueu na cama para encarar o rosto de Draco - Resta saber o que o _senhor bruxo_ pensa a respeito de toda essa situação.

- Não pense que vai se ver livre de mim, doutora Reed. – Draco ainda tinha o tom leve e brincalhão na voz - Eu apenas recuperei minha memória antiga, não perdi a nova. E nem meu... Nem meu amor por você, anjo.

Angel tinha lágrimas que traçavam seu rosto. Malfoy capturou seus lábios num beijo doce, e depois a estreitou em seus braços.

- Agora, eu quero que você durma e não chore mais. Não quero ver mais lágrimas em seus olhos. E amanhã pela manhã vamos nos resolver com esse fantasma. Ninguém vai te expulsar da sua casa!

Angel sorriu, se aconchegando nos braços de John... Ou melhor, de Draco.

- Você me enfeitiçou, Draco Malfoy...

O dia começou cedo no solar. Ginny dispensou as criadas e serviu o café da manhã para todos na biblioteca. Angel virou os olhos quando viu toda aquela magia fluir bem diante de seus olhos; ainda não sabia bem se iria se acostumar com aquilo.

- Bem que você poderia ter dado um jeito na minha perna, sabe-tudo!

- Draco Malfoy está de volta a todo vapor, e vai tirar o atraso de seis anos! Preparem seus ouvidos para as pérolas! – resmungou Hermione, se aproximando com sua varinha. – Você sabe muito bem que precisa ir para o Saint Mungus para isso, Malfoy.

- Se vocês dois, irritantes, me derem licença, temos negócios mágicos a tratar! – Disse Ginny, interrompendo a "conversa animada" de Draco e Hermione.

- Você tem razão, Ginny. E a única maneira é terminar a leitura do diário da Lizie. Ele deve dizer o que aconteceu aqui.

Angel pegou a caixa com o diário e a abriu, deixando à mostra a varinha. Ela olhou novamente para a varinha; por fim, pegou-a e a entregou a Malfoy.

– Ela é sua agora, Draco.

Draco a segurou, inseguro. Não sabia se seria capaz de fazer magia novamente.

- _Accio_ rosa vermelha!

Uma rosa vermelha que estava na sala de visitas adentrou o quarto e parou em suas mãos. Draco sorriu e entregou a flor para Angel.

- Estamos perdidos! O trasgo faz magias, tem uma varinha, e está amando! – Hermione brincou, virando os olhos e se sentando em uma poltrona com falso ar de contrariada, arrancando risadas de todo o grupo e pensando que a sua fala se completaria com "amando uma trouxa". Merlin tinha mesmo senso de humor, afinal.

- Exibido! – Angel sentou-se na cama ao lado de Draco, cruzando as pernas, e começou a ler de onde havia parado.

_Isle of Wight – Setembro de 1814_

_Eu estava de pé olhando para o poente._

_Era um campo de trigo_

_Aos meus pés o homem que mais me amou na vida._

_No poente o único homem que amei na vida._

_Quando me dei conta estava de joelhos e derrubava lágrimas amargas sobre o peito daquele que mais me amou na vida. Ele jazia sem vida sob meu corpo._

_Eu não chorava pelo homem morto._

_Eu não chorava pelo homem que fugia em direção ao poente._

_Eu chorava por mim..._

_O sangue se misturou ao dourado do trigo. Minhas lágrimas secaram. Eu caminhei pelo campo dourado na direção do poente, que àquela hora mais parecia um quadro acidentado em que o pintor houvesse derramado várias tintas. O céu foi perdendo a luz aos poucos e eu vi a lua cheia surgindo no horizonte. Atrás de mim, o que poderia ter sido e não foi. À minha frente, meu pecado. _

_Agora estava só... Completamente só. Arrastaria os dias da minha existência purgando meu único pecado: amar. Entrei na casa vazia e percebi que não poderia viver ali com a lembrança dos dias que passamos juntos, meu pecado, meu único pecado. Enquanto o meu Senhor defendia nossa liberdade, eu me entregava ao amor..._

_A luz que iluminava meu portão foi apagada naquele dia. A cada passo que eu dava na casa, via seu rosto, seu sorriso, sentia seu cheiro. Mas, via também o olhar de decepção e desalento do Senhor daquela casa, meu marido. _

_Não sei quanto tempo se passou, ou como eu sobrevivi até o dia em que minha criada chegou com a notícia. O meu único pecado havia sido enforcado. Com ele encontraram meu pingente. Ele morreu apertando-o em suas mãos. A criada o havia resgatado junto ao coveiro, que vendeu a jóia a ela por qualquer coisa. O pingente, uma borboleta com esmeraldas e jade nas asas, estava comigo desde que nasci._

_Agora não há mais barco que me leve daqui. Tudo acabou. Minhas escolhas me trouxeram até este ponto. Não há perdão para mim. Não quero viver. Não mais. Ainda hoje vou pedir a minha criada que prepare tudo. Vou voar para longe da gaiola, finalmente..._

_Isle of Wight – Março de 1815_

_Não pude voar. Adele me salvou daquela insanidade. Minha criada me deu a chance de deixar o fruto do nosso amor nascer. Naquela noite eu me jogaria do alto do farol, voaria finalmente; mas ela não permitiu. Dias depois descobri que você, minha criança, crescia dentro de mim. Então não pude mais voar._

_Por você eu sobrevivi a um castigo pior do que a morte; mas eu o amo ainda mais, mais do que amei seu pai. Mais do que amo a mim mesma. Olho para minha barriga e sinto você chutar. Tento adivinhar seu rostinho, suas mãozinhas, seu corpinho. _

_Adele cuida de tudo. Eu apenas encaro o poente._

_Isle of Wight - Abril de 1815_

_Eu sou Adele Weasley. Este é o diário de minha patroa, a quem servi com lealdade. Ontem, dia 13 de abril, ela deu a luz a um garoto. Ele é muito pequeno e não tem muita chance de sobreviver. Minha senhora morreu minutos depois do parto; só teve tempo o bastante para dar um nome ao menino que viu por tão pouco tempo: Jonathan. _

_O Padre da igreja local esteve aqui, e não quis encomendar a alma da minha senhora. Ele disse que ela era uma pecadora. Mas batizou o bebê ainda assim, pois as crianças não têm culpa pelos erros de seus pais. Jonathan levou o sobrenome da família Reed. O Padre disse que escreveu aos pais de minha senhora e do senhor Reed, pois é seu dever de cristão acolher essa alma inocente._

_Eu fui testemunha do amor de Lady Reed e do senhor Malfoy. Sou bruxa e acabei de fazer o feitiço do amor eterno, invocando a alma do enforcado. A única que poderia fazer essa invocação seria Lady Reed, mas ela está morta. Enterramos seu corpo no jardim de rosas, que era seu lugar favorito. _

_Este foi o último feitiço que fiz na vida. Vou me dedicar a cuidar desse bebê. Ele vai sobreviver, sim, e levará a linhagem da sua mãe adiante. E um dia nascerá uma Reed que poderá terminar o que comecei, e dar descanso a minha senhora. _

_Com minha varinha e o pingente da minha senhora, meu livro de feitiços poderá ser encontrado. Estou colocando ambos nesta caixa, juntamente com este diário que está em suas mãos, herdeira Reed. Rezo para que o feitiço que coloquei nesta caixa tenha gerado o efeito desejado, e que você, jovem Reed, possa dar o merecido descanso a nossas almas._

_Que o amor dos dois possa viver em paz na eternidade. _

_Adele Weasley _

Ao final da leitura, todos se entreolharam.

- Minha magia aceitou a varinha de uma Weasley! - Draco parecia em choque. - Um _Avada_ seria mais misericordioso!

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – Todos exclamaram, em uníssono. O garoto arrogante e preconceituoso estava de volta, com certeza.

- Que feitiço é esse? – Perguntou Angel, olhando para os bruxos na biblioteca.

- Era usado para que as almas enforcadas encontrassem a luz e a alma de quem o invocou. – explicou Hermione, solícita. - Adele achou que conseguiria mesmo com Lizie morta, mas não conseguiu. Agora, Lizie e Malfoy estão presos a esse mundo.

- Hey! Esperem um pouco! - Draco interrompeu as explicações com um ar intrigado e levemente ofendido. - Esse Jonathan não pode ser um Malfoy, minha família é puro-sangue!

- Não entendi. – Disse Angel, olhando para Draco. Harry virou os olhos.

– Esse Jonathan, pelo visto, não é bruxo. E se os Malfoys são puro-sangue, eu também não entendi.

- O amante de Lizie era um Malfoy, sim, mas o pai de Jonathan era um aborto que foi mandado com uma babá para a Londres trouxa, bem longe dos olhares da sociedade bruxa da época. – explicou Ginny, o que surpreendeu a todos, especialmente Harry. - A família tinha um pouco de humanidade e não matou esse aborto, como seria a tradição. Como sempre foram ricos, os Malfoys bruxos providenciaram para que o aborto tivesse uma vida de posses também. – ao ver todos os olhares intrigados dos expectadores, Ginny deu um sorrisinho amarelo e corou. – Eu pesquisei a família Malfoy depois que minha mãe me passou as chaves do solar e me contou a história do triângulo amoroso...

Angel não entendeu muito da explicação de Ginny, mas sabia que Draco estava arrasado com a descoberta. Ele tinha uma expressão dolorida na face.

- E eu que sempre me orgulhei de ser um puro-sangue... Um antepassado aborto! Um aborto, uma varinha Weasley e uma... – Draco conseguiu segurar a língua a tempo; estava prestes a chamar Angel de trouxa ou coisa pior. Os outros bruxos perceberam, e contiveram o riso. Draco, no entanto, continuou irritadiço e indignado. – Se Lucius estivesse vivo, eu o mataria, com certeza! Ele me fez passar por todo aquele treinamento, usar a marca, servir o Lorde, tudo em nome da honra da família, em nome do sangue! Que honra? Que sangue?

- Percebe agora o lado certo daquela guerra insana, Malfoy? – Perguntou Harry, lançando um olhar compreensivo para o loiro. Draco, é claro, não respondeu.

Angel tocou a mão de Draco e a apertou, dando-lhe apoio.

– Eu não mereço você... – Draco a encarou com tristeza.

- Bem, – Harry disse, cortando o clima meloso entre os dois. – nós precisamos do livro de feitiços de Adele. Vamos procurar, a casa é grande!

Hermione se levantou em um salto.

- Estamos em uma biblioteca, não há lugar melhor pra se começar!

A busca começou. Toda a vasta biblioteca foi revirada, livro por livro, e nada foi encontrado. Definitivamente, o livro de Adele não estava ali. Um pouco frustrados eles pararam por um instante e se olharam.

- Deve ter um esconderijo, algum lugar especial... – Harry foi bruscamente cortado por Angel:

- O quarto onde eu estive na penúltima aparição da Lizie! Só pode estar lá!

Angel levantou-se, apressada, sem esperar por ninguém. Quando os outros bruxos se puseram a segui-la, Draco rosnou, contrariado em ser deixado para trás:

- Nem pensem em me deixar aqui!

Harry fez um feitiço para diminuir o peso de Malfoy e o ajudou a sair da cama, tentando acompanhar o ritmo das três garotas, que já haviam desaparecido escada acima.

- Mais rápido, testa-rachada, ou só vamos chegar lá no próximo século! – Cuspiu Draco, ansioso.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy, ou eu te deixo no meio da escada! – Harry retrucou, lançando um olhar de poucos amigos para o loiro impaciente, que revirou os olhos.

Por fim chegaram ao quarto. No centro do aposento, um enorme lacre de bronze, adornado por desenhos que pareciam contar uma história, selava alguma coisa muito importante. Todos estavam encarando, maravilhados, o círculo de metal, quando Lizie se materializou no aposento e apontou para o pingente no pescoço de Angel.

A aparição fantasmagórica tomou a mente de Angel e projetou-lhe uma cena do passado. Angel viu perfeitamente Adele guardando seu livro de feitiços, e assim a médica soube exatamente o que devia fazer. Angel pegou o pingente de borboleta que pertencera a Lizie e o colocou no centro do círculo de cobre. O círculo se abriu automaticamente, e de seu interior subiu um pedestal também de cobre, que sustentava um velho livro aberto. Todos se aproximaram.

O livro estava aberto na página que continha o feitiço feito por Adele. Hermione leu o feitiço e o ritual em voz alta; não era muito complexo, mas só Angel poderia ler a invocação do enforcado, e só Malfoy poderia criar o círculo protetor do ritual. Descobriram também que este feitiço só poderia ser feito quando o planeta Vênus estivesse favorável, o que aconteceria em poucas horas.

- Pessoal, temos pouco tempo para preparar o ritual. – inquiriu Hermione, muito séria. – Malfoy, você pode conjurar os círculos de proteção? Sabe o quanto isso é importante.

- Sim, eu sei! Não vou falhar! – respondeu Draco, impaciente; por dentro, ele sabia que Hermione tinha razão. Se falhasse, a alma de Angel poderia se perder naquele feitiço.

- Vamos levar o livro para baixo e preparar tudo. – Hermione falou, se encaminhando para o livro novamente, mas uma barreira protetora que não estava ali antes a impediu de se aproximar. A morena olhou incrédula, mas compreendendo tudo. - Tudo isso faz parte do ritual! Não podemos mais mexer aqui, o ritual já começou! Vamos, não podemos nos atrasar!

Angel ajudou Harry a levar Draco, e juntos desceram para o andar térreo. Então, Harry, Ginny e Hermione aparataram para providenciar o que precisariam para o ritual, deixando Angel e Draco a sós novamente.

Angel sentia cada vez mais a necessidade de ficar perto do loiro. Não podia explicar esse sentimento, mas também não queria pensar nisto, não naquele momento. Draco ainda estava muito pálido. Angel se aninhou no peito dele, sentindo o coração de Draco sob si por um tempo que não contou. A pulsação já estava muito melhor, quase normal. E pensar que quase o havia perdido! O último Malfoy, o único que poderia fazer aquele feitiço. O único que seria dono do seu coração. E agora Angel teria que lutar com um fantasma para não perder seu amor.

- Mil galeões pelos seus pensamentos! – Disse Draco, querendo quebrar aquele silêncio.

- O que farei com uma frota de barcos velhos, senhor? – Angel perguntou, sem entender bem o vocabulário dos bruxos. Draco riu até lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos grises.

- Galeão é o nome de uma de nossas moedas! – Ele explicou, por fim. Angel até tentou se irritar com a crise de risos de Draco, mas não pôde agüentar muito tempo sua irritação.

- Pode guardar seus galeões. – a médica respondeu, se aconchegando mais no abraço de Draco. - Só estava pensando em você. Em como quase perdi o último Malfoy.

- Nossa! O mundo sofreria uma perda irreparável! – A brincadeira de Draco parou quando Angel o socou de leve. – Bem, espero não ser o último agora que encontrei o anjo da minha vida.

- O que exatamente quer dizer com isso? – Angel o olhou, intrigada. Draco sorriu antes de responder:

- Depois que acertarmos as contas com o nosso passado, prometo que conversamos.

E Draco terminou o assunto com um beijo arrebatador na morena que estava em seus braços.

Por duas horas que pareceram intermináveis, Angel e Draco esperavam pelos bruxos, que com certeza estavam com dificuldades para encontrar os ingredientes do ritual. Quando eles, enfim, chegaram, Hermione começou a explicar a Draco os detalhes do círculo de proteção, enquanto Ginny contava a Angel qual seria o seu papel no ritual. Não havia muito tempo. Toda atenção e cuidado eram poucos.


	7. Almas Gêmeas

Capitulo VI 

Almas Gêmeas 

Angel estava apreensiva. E se Draco fosse, na verdade, Jonathan Malfoy, e Lizie estivesse tentando levá-lo consigo? Angel não acreditava em reencarnação; contudo, pelos últimos acontecimentos, era obrigada a acreditar em tudo - os últimos dias se mostraram atípicos em todos os sentidos.

A dúvida a consumia. Angel não seria capaz de deixar Draco Malfoy, nem naquele momento, e nem nunca. Ela o sentia com tanta intensidade que sabia que não sobreviveria sem ele. O garoto de olhos tristes se tornara o ar que ela respirava, vida que preencheu todas as lacunas do seu coração. Angel já não olhava mais para o poente, mas sim para aqueles olhos cinzentos prestes a desabar em tempestade.

Malfoy sentia o perfume de Angel e sua aflição. Ele compreendia muito melhor o que se passava ali, afinal, era bruxo. Sabia dos riscos do ritual. Ele poderia ser a reencarnação de Jonathan Malfoy, o que achava improvável. Jonathan morreu por Lizie. Um amor assim é para sempre. Ele não se apaixonaria por outra assim, tão perdidamente, a ponto de sair da loucura por ela, mesmo se fosse uma Reed. E, mesmo recuperando toda sua memória, o amor que Draco sentia por Angel permanecia.

A cabeça de Draco doía. Angel estava sentada a seu lado com a cabeça recostada em seu peito. Ele olhava para seus cabelos, imaginando o que se passava com ela, e então depositou um leve beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Nesse momento, Harry, Ginny e Hermione entraram pela lareira, agora ligada à lareira dos Potter em Londres.

Hermione e Draco foram estudar a magia do círculo de proteção; a medibruxa trouxera um livro que tinha uma cópia do feitiço feito por Adele. Draco estava tão apreensivo que escutava a sabe-tudo com a maior atenção, sem o sarcasmo habitual, mesmo quando ela falava algo que até as criancinhas de Hogwarts já sabiam. Depois de passar e repassar todos os passos da magia, Hermione fez uma varredura em Draco com a varinha.

- Malfoy, se tivéssemos escolha eu não liberaria você para feitiços, sua magia ainda está muito instável. Terá que se concentrar ao máximo. Sei que é um bruxo poderoso, mas tem que encontrar seu ponto de equilíbrio. Você sabe das conseqüências. – A sala ficou silenciosa. Draco abaixou a cabeça, suspirou e olhou para Angel, lançando-lhe um arremedo de sorriso que foi interrompido por Hermione. – Tome isso. É uma poção fortalecedora, vai ajudar.

Draco apanhou o frasco das mãos da medibruxa e tomou todo o conteúdo de uma vez, fazendo uma careta para o gosto. Então, tomou as mãos de Angel, que estivera sentada ao seu lado na mesa desde a chegada dos três bruxos, olhou fundo em seus olhos, e apenas sussurrou:

- Confie em mim.

Sim, Angel confiava, mesmo vendo que, apesar do sorriso que havia no rosto pálido do garoto, seus olhos denunciavam sofrimento. Mas Hermione estava certa: eles não tinham escolha. Ela sentia que tinha que acabar com tudo aquilo.

Ginny explicou para Angel sua parte no ritual e o que aconteceria dentro do círculo. A ruiva esclarecera que ela poderia sentir a energia da magia fluindo a sua volta, ou mesmo não sentir nada, o que não significaria que o ritual não estava dando certo. Explicou também que Angel não poderia sair de dentro do círculo de proteção enquanto Draco não encerrasse o feitiço.

- Isso é uma coisa importante, Angel. – Interrompeu Draco, olhando profundamente nos olhos assustadiços da médica. – Aconteça o que acontecer do lado de fora do círculo, não interrompa o ritual. Mesmo que um de nós peça, mesmo que o aposento esteja em chamas. O círculo irá protegê-la, então não saia dele. O ritual não pode ser interrompido. Você me compreende?

- Sim, Draco...

A voz de Angel não era mais que um sussurro. Dizer que ele estava assustando a médica trouxa era apenas constatar o óbvio. Mas eles não tinham escolha. Se não fizessem o ritual, Lizie a assombraria para o resto da vida e Angel não suportaria isso. Malfoy a abraçou e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

- Você pode desistir, se quiser. Nós encontraremos um outro meio de acabar com esse fantasma.

Angel olhou para Draco e viu desespero em seu olhar.

– Lizie é inocente e merece encontrar o seu amor, mesmo que seja você. Ela merece um descanso. E eu também. – com um sorriso cansado, Angel tentou parecer menos assustada - Eu confio em você, Draco. Sei que sua magia vai me proteger, posso senti-la em meu corpo quando você me abraça. Não se preocupe, eu estarei bem.

"Essa é uma Gryffindor", foi o que todos ali pensaram ao ouvir Angel pronunciar aquelas palavras, e sentiram orgulho da amiga trouxa. Draco estava perdido, apaixonado por uma trouxa extremamente corajosa. Ironia de um destino incerto.

Voltaram à sala do ritual. Com certa dificuldade, Malfoy se equilibrou nas muletas ao mesmo tempo em que segurava um recipiente de prata contendo pétalas de rosas, e fez um círculo mágico em volta do pedestal que sustentava o livro. Angel ficou dentro do círculo mágico, vendo o olhar de Draco beirar o desespero ao encará-la. O loiro, enfim, fechou os olhos, buscando equilíbrio e concentração, empunhou a varinha e pronunciou o feitiço:

- Invoco os deuses do amor...

Invoco as sílfides da floresta...

Da lua, o manto perolado,

Do céu, o brilho morno da estrela,

Do meu coração, todo amor.

Que se tornem escudo,

Que nada de mal possa entrar,

Que de dentro nada de mal possa sair.

Um leve brilho azulado envolveu o centro do aposento. A um sinal de Ginny, Angel começou a invocação do enforcado. Nesse momento, Lizie já esvoaçava entre eles, ansiosa.

- Das sendas da morte eu invoco o supremo guardião. Que a alma perdida do enforcado ache a luz do amor. – um vento soprou forte dentro da sala, apagando algumas das inúmeras velas que iluminavam o ambiente. Angel continuou, tentando não se abalar: - Eu invoco aquele que um dia morreu por amor. Eu invoco a alma perdida de Jonathan Malfoy. Que a luz guie seus passos. Que ele encontre o caminho. Que ele venha até Lizie Reed. Que ele reencontre o seu amor.

Terminada a invocação, todos estavam atônitos: nada aconteceu. Lizie afastou Angel do livro com uma força tão intensa que a arremessou contra a parede, deixando-a desorientada por um segundo. Imediatamente se lembrou das palavras de Draco: "_Aconteça o que acontecer, não saia do círculo..._". O que estaria acontecendo? Angel procurou pela sala, mas não havia nenhum outro fantasma além de Lizie, que se encaminhava na direção de Malfoy. Seu coração falhou uma batida.

"Então é isso", pensou Angel, desolada, "Ele é mesmo Jonathan". Lizie tocou a testa de Draco delicadamente, e algo parecido com um fantasma separou-se do corpo de Malfoy, que caiu inerte no chão, assustando a todos. Angel correu até ele enquanto Lizie voltava para o círculo, levando a alma de Draco consigo.

Angel tentou falar com Lizie, mas foi inútil. Todas as tentativas de chegar perto deles terminaram com Angel sendo arremessada com violência contra a parede. Quando o desespero já ameaçava dominar todos os sentidos de Angel, algo se acendeu em sua mente.

- A luz! Jonathan não pode nos encontrar porque ela apagou a luz!

- Do que, em nome de Merlin, você está falando? – Ginny parecia desesperada.

- A luz daquele lampião que fica no portão de entrada! Ela tem que ser acesa para que Jonathan nos encontre! – Angel praticamente gritava. – Rápido, Gin! Acenda o lampião, rápido!

Ginny saiu correndo, e Harry a seguiu. Angel tentou se aproximar do livro, mas Lizie a impediu novamente.

- Como eu volto a entrar nesse círculo, Hermione?

A medibruxa mordeu os lábios, parecendo relutante a responder.

- Só se você estivesse inconsciente... Então a sua alma deveria continuar a invocação e terminar o ritual, mas...

- Então me ajude!

- Não, Angel! – Hermione estava incerta do que a garota a sua frente seria capaz de fazer sem magia. - É muito perigoso! Você pode ficar presa fora do corpo, ou coisa pior!

- Eu não tenho escolha!

Hermione olhou no fundo dos olhos de Angel e viu seu pedido silencioso de socorro. Sem pensar mais, sacou a varinha e estuporou a garota.

Angel sentiu-se cair sem sentidos com uma consciência estranha, e logo percebeu que estava fora de seu corpo. Sem olhar para trás, com medo de ver a si mesma caída de qualquer jeito no chão, a médica atravessou o círculo de proteção com estranha facilidade e recomeçou sua invocação. Não conseguia ouvir sua própria voz, mas sentiu que o feitiço estava dando certo. A energia ao seu redor aumentou gradualmente, chegando ao seu ápice quando uma tênue luz amarelada surgiu nos jardins, vinda do lampião que Ginny acendera.

Depois disso, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Os versos da invocação nem haviam sido terminados quando uma nova presença etérea se fez presente, aproximando-se do círculo como uma névoa suave e perolada. Angel sentiu a emoção do fantasma de Lizie dominando todo o aposento quando o recém-chegado fez sua voz ecoar nas paredes:

- Lizie, meu amor...

Draco foi solto e esquecido quando Lizie se voltou imediatamente para Jonathan, seu pecado, seu único pecado. O estranho fantasma que saíra de Draco flutuava acima do corpo, incerto do caminho a seguir. Hermione, do lado de fora do círculo, foi rápida ao achar uma solução:

- _Enervati!_

Angel e Draco precisavam voltar logo aos seus corpos, então Hermione lançou o feitiço com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, e acabou por perder suas próprias energias, desabando na parede às suas costas. Draco abriu os olhos, acordando de seu estupor e tentando entender o que acontecia ao seu redor. Angel permaneceu desacordada, pois ainda tinha que terminar a união dos dois fantasmas.

O círculo de proteção de Draco foi lentamente tomando um tom cinzento que foi diminuindo a visibilidade de quem estava do lado de fora, até que, quando Ginny e Harry voltaram ao aposento, já não se podia enxergar mais nada do que acontecia dentro do círculo.

No centro do círculo, Angel observava Jonathan e Lizie, que se olhavam fixamente, de mãos dadas. Angel pôde sentir todo o amor que os unia, e todo o sofrimento e solidão que ambos enfrentaram em todos esses anos de espera, e isto a emocionou. Sabia que, se estivesse em seu corpo, estaria com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Então, Lizie desviou o olhar do amor da sua existência e pousou-o sobre Angel.

- Eu queria acreditar que aquele Malfoy era meu Jonathan. Perdoe-me. Posso sentir que vocês se amam como nós dois. – Lizie olhou novamente para Jonathan, sorriu, e então continuou. – Agora você tem que nos libertar desse mundo, menina Reed. Conclua a leitura, e nós finalmente estaremos livres para nos amarmos.

Emocionada, Angel assentiu com a cabeça, voltou ao livro e leu o restante da invocação:

- Do mar de Posseidon, a calmaria,

Dos portos do além, a nau da partida,

Dos ventos do norte, a brisa macia.

Que a noite se faça dia,

Carregando o amor

Rumo ao poente neste dia que se inicia.

Um facho de luz prateada adentrou a janela quando os versos terminaram, ofuscando a luz dos dois fantasmas por um instante. Angel só tinha olhos para Lizie e Jonathan, que estavam maravilhados e aliviados com o fim daqueles dias tenebrosos de separação e espera. Com um último sorriso agradecido a Angel, Lizie segurou com firmeza o braço de Jonathan e, juntos, desapareceram em direção à luz prateada.

Quando seus olhos viram a luz, Angel se sentiu hipnotizada. A luz era morna, e tudo parecia tão simples ali, tão calmo... Era tão mais fácil permanecer ali, tão mais fácil...

Com a partida dos fantasmas, a bruma cinzenta que encobria a cena foi se dissipando, e Draco pôde ver quando Angel estendeu a mão para a luz prateada e começou a andar para ela. Ele então se deu conta do que acontecia: Angel estava morrendo.

- Angel! – ele gritou, correndo até o corpo da médica e tentando reanimá-la, sem sucesso. Desesperado, ele tentou acordá-la com feitiços, mas sua ansiedade não permitiu que nenhum deles saísse corretamente. A cada passo que Angel dava em direção à luz, o pânico de Draco aumentava. Em seus braços, Angel ficava mais e mais fria. – Alguém faça alguma coisa!

- Eu não sei o que fazer! – Hermione se desesperou. Estava fraca demais para tentar novamente o feitiço para reanimar, e as tentativas de Ginny e Harry não tinham obtido sucesso, tampouco.

Draco sentia como se o mundo estivesse ruindo. Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos cinzentos, e o sentimento tão sufocante de perda o engolfou com tal intensidade que todo o seu corpo se viu envolvido em uma estranha e fortíssima energia. Numa última tentativa, Draco apertou mais o corpo de Angel contra o seu e gritou, apontando sua varinha para o coração da garota:

- _ENERVATI!_

Angel viu a luz prateada desaparecer e todas as dores e sensações retornarem. Estava consciente.

Ao ver a médica tossir, voltando a si, Draco a estreitou nos braços com tanta força que quase a sufocou. Ele percebera o que é quase perder alguém, e conseguiu entender, finalmente, todos os sentimentos de Angel para com ele.

- Draco... – chamou Angel, sua voz ainda vacilante e muito trêmula. – Draco, a luz...

- Shhh... – ele afagou os cabelos de Angel com carinho, sentindo um alívio que não se podia medir em palavras. – Vai ficar tudo bem agora.

Todos na sala estavam atônitos. Hermione respirou fundo, sentindo a garganta seca e os olhos marejados. Ginny não estava muito melhor; tomada por um instante de emoção, a ruiva abraçara a cintura de Harry com força e enterrara o rosto em seus ombros. Tão transtornado quanto Ginny, Harry retribuiu o abraço e foi o único que teve voz para relembrar uma última coisa do ritual:

- Malfoy, você tem que desfazer o círculo.

Angel se remexeu nos braços de Draco, como se tentasse dizer, sem usar palavras, que Harry estava certo e que o loiro tinha que soltá-la. Relutante, Draco levantou-se e desfez o círculo que traçara, finalizando o ritual.

Quando toda a energia que preenchia o aposento se foi, Draco percebeu que o poderoso feitiço escudo que protegia o livro de feitiços de Adele havia se desfeito. Conseguiu aproximar-se do livro, tirou-o do pedestal e o fechou. Tinha uma sensação de missão cumprida. Draco olhou mais alguns segundos para o livro, e então percebeu o que deveria fazer com ele. Voltando-se para Ginny, que se soltara dos braços de Harry e agora limpava as lágrimas de seu rosto, Draco entregou o livro em suas mãos.

- A família Malfoy agradece solenemente à família Weasley pela fidelidade... E pela amizade.

Draco proferiu essas palavras com tanta sinceridade que Ginny deixou cair mais lágrimas e, num impulso, abraçou o garoto a sua frente, tendo a certeza de que ele havia, finalmente, crescido. Harry e Hermione jamais haviam sonhado em presenciar uma cena como aquela; ouvir aquelas palavras saírem da boca de Draco Malfoy era o bastante para deixar qualquer um estupefato.

Ao ver-se livre do abraço da ruiva, Draco pigarreou e voltou seus olhos para outro lugar. Foi então que viu que o pedestal voltara a seu lugar de descanso e que a tampa que o cobria estava novamente no lugar, deixando à mostra o pingente de Lizie. Draco retirou-o do lugar com certa dificuldade, e sorriu para a borboleta de pedras preciosas.

- Acho que isto te pertence, anjo.

Draco entregou o pingente para Angel, que o recolocou no cordão de prata e prendeu-o ao redor de seu pescoço, com a ajuda do loiro. Não havia o que falar. Estavam cansados e precisavam urgentemente de um bom descanso.

Angel foi para a biblioteca com Draco, enquanto Harry, Ginny e Hermione ocuparam dois quartos de hóspedes no andar superior do Solar. Àquela hora da noite, todo o lugar parecia vazio. A presença de Lizie não era mais sentida, e não seria nunca mais.

Angel se colocou confortavelmente em uma camisola, e então encarou Draco, que havia acabado de se ajeitar na cama.

- Só para ter certeza... Você está bem? – Angel arriscou; não queria que Draco se zangasse com ela.

- Ficarei melhor quando a tiver bem segura em meus braços novamente. – respondeu o loiro, sorrindo. Mas seu sorriso desapareceu quando ele olhou mais atentamente para Angel. - Mas você não me parece bem. Parece cansada. Bem... Toda aquela magia em humanos normais não faz muito bem, mesmo. – aqui, o tom descontraído de Draco se tornou irritado. - E eu tive que aplicar um feitiço forte para não te perder para a morte! O que pretendia? Deixar-me?

- Quase. – admitiu a garota, estranhamente séria. O tom dela deixou Draco apreensivo. – Aquela luz era... Mágica... Era tudo tão intenso!

Um segundo se passou antes que Angel continuasse, sacudindo a cabeça para esquecer aquela estranha luz prateada.

- Eu te devo a minha vida, Draco. Eu não queria realmente morrer, mas estava cada vez mais difícil voltar... Não sei o que você fez, mas agradeço por tê-lo feito.

- Venha, deite-se. – Angel hesitou, o que deixou Draco ainda mais apreensivo. – Nem pense que vou deixar você longe de mim! Venha, precisamos dormir. Eu estou bem cansado, fazer magia consome nossas energias, e sabe Merlin de onde eu tirei energia o bastante para todos aqueles feitiços de hoje!

Angel finalmente deitou-se, e Draco aninhou-a debaixo do cobertor, o mais próximo possível de seu corpo. O sono chegou com uma rapidez espantosa, e não foi muito diferente com os ocupantes do andar de cima: Morpheu havia tragado a todos.

Tudo no solar seria bem diferente daquele dia em diante, e ninguém parecia ter pressa de começar nada, de voltar à vida antiga. Ela já não existia mais. Ecos de um passado distante haviam transformado a vida daquelas pessoas.

Hermione passara a acreditar mais na mudança das pessoas depois de ver Draco mudar e quase perder a vida por aquela médica trouxa. Agora, a medibruxa pensava em Ron, seu noivo, agradecendo por ele estar em missão com os outros aurores - seria difícil gerenciar os ânimos dele e de Malfoy! Os dois nunca se deram bem, desde o colégio; mas então, Hermione se pegou desejando que o ruivo estivesse lá para ver o agradecimento que Malfoy fizera a Ginny e, talvez, passar a acreditar que nada no mundo é imutável.

Na biblioteca, Draco tinha um de seus pesadelos favoritos: as masmorras do Lord das Trevas, tendo Lucius como anfitrião. Seu pai era sádico e nunca o poupou. Sempre acordava banhado em suor, sufocado pela lembrança. Mas naquela noite foi diferente: ele sentiu a presença de Angel em seu sonho, viu-a destruir a porta da cela onde estava e dizer a Lucius, com uma voz calma e etérea: "_Nunca mais ouse tocá-lo_". Depois ela simplesmente levantou a mão, e Lucius sumiu no ar. As masmorras desapareceram, toda aquela cena desapareceu, e o garoto triste de olhos grises se viu nos jardins de rosas do Solar Reed, em companhia da mulher que o salvou de todas as maneiras que se possa imaginar. Angel. Seu anjo da guarda. Seu porto seguro.

Por outro lado, Angel também fora resgatada de seu pior pesadelo: a solidão. Quando tirou Draco da cela, ela encontrara e resgatara seu companheiro para a vida. Nada de pecado, apenas amor. No jardim de rosas, seus lábios se tocaram e um doce beijo foi trocado.

Angel procurava os lábios de Draco na cama, entre acordada e sonhando com o jardim. Draco acordou ao sentir o leve beijo da garota, e correspondeu, aprofundando-o com cuidado para não acordá-la. Apesar disso, Angel acordou no meio daquele beijo arrebatador, sentindo que iria derreter ao toque das mãos de Draco, que passeavam pelos seus cabelos e começavam a descer pelas suas costas...

- Ai! – ela reclamou, ao sentir os dedos de Draco tocarem em algum ponto dolorido em suas costas. - Cuidado...

O garoto foi mais gentil, mas, ao ouvir um segundo gemido de dor, ele tateou no escuro à procura da sua varinha, quebrando o beijo. Angel se sentiu constrangida, mas a voz doce de Draco em seus ouvidos a desarmou.

- Vira, eu quero ver suas costas.

- Não precisa, não é nada.

- Vamos lá, seja boazinha.. – A garota se virou, contrariada, e Draco gentilmente levantou sua camisola, deixando as costas da morena à mostra. – _Lumus!_

Draco ficou perplexo. As costas de Angel estavam cheias de hematomas, e havia um bem feio perto das costelas.

– Não é a toa que dói! – Draco exclamou, assustado - O que houve aqui? Suas costas estão cobertas de hematomas!

Angel virou-se, puxando a camisola para baixo outra vez.

– Já disse, não foi nada.

- Angel Reed!

- Bem, eu precisei me atracar com um fantasma que estava levando o meu Malfoy para o além! – respondeu a médica, a contragosto.

- Como assim?

- Ela pensou que você fosse o Malfoy dela, e já estava levando sua alma pra luz prateada! E toda vez que eu tentava chegar perto de vocês, Lizie me atirava na parede! – nesse ponto, a voz de Angel se tornou levemente histérica – Eu fiquei desesperada! Mas então, eu descobri que a luz do lampião da entrada deveria estar acesa, para que Jonathan nos encontrasse, e assim tudo deu certo!

Draco sacudiu a cabeça.

- Mas como conseguiu voltar para o círculo?

- A Hermione me... _Estuporou_. É esse o nome do feitiço, não é?

- É, sim... Merlin! – Draco a abraçou novamente, com mais força. Angel sorriu por entre os braços do loiro.

- Que tal continuarmos de onde paramos, senhor bruxo, para compensar esses hematomas todos? Eu preciso ser mimada depois do que passei!

Draco não respondeu - o convite era claro demais. Tomou os lábios de Angel numa doçura que jamais admitiu ter por alguém, e ambos se perderam no mar de sensações que o toque do outro lhes proporcionava naquele momento único. Sem pressa e sem promessas... Apenas a entrega.

No dia seguinte, quando saíram do quarto, encontraram Harry, Ginny e Hermione já tomando café na cozinha. As criadas não haviam voltado. Os três bruxos olharam para o "casalzinho apaixonado" com suspiros e expressões de descrença.

- Malfoy apaixonado no café deve dar azia! – Hermione disse, brincalhona. Draco retrucou com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto:

- E uma sabe-tudo dá azia a qualquer hora do dia!

Harry fez uma careta e Hermione revirou os olhos. Ginny, ao contrário, abrira um sorriso zombador e perguntou, brincalhona:

- E então? Como foi a noite dos pombinhos?

- Já vi que não vamos ter paz nesse Solar hoje! – Draco resmungou, sentando-se à mesa e servindo-se de café. – Cadê a sua filha, trasgo?

- Com a avó. – respondeu Harry, ignorando o adjetivo nada educado – Imagina eu ter que tomar conta dela e de uma doninha manca, quando tem um fantasma à solta por aí!

Todos riram, até Draco, que fizera uma cara de poucos amigos ao ouvir a palavra "doninha". Angel ainda não entendia muito bem o vocabulário em questão, mas percebeu que havia uma animosidade entre os meninos ali. Mas uma trégua havia sido erguida, e se solidificava a cada dia.

oOo

N/A-1 Antes que me perguntem, usei nos versos finais do ritual "rumo ao poente nesse dia que se inicia" , sei o que significa poente sim, mas segundo o costume Celta, em que o ritual foi inspirado o novo dia se inicia ao por do sol, apesar de que o Ritual não é 100% Celta, se fosse ele seria feito aos pés de um carvalho. Então a palavra poente fica com sentido correto na invocação acima!

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando essa fic e deixando seus comentários! Adoro ler o que vocês escrevem é um bom incentivo!!!

Jinhos da Belle


	8. Um Novo Recomeço

Capitulo VII

Um Novo Recomeço 

Solar Reed – dias atuais

Depois de todos os feitiços usados para unir Lizie e Jonathan, depois de todo o desespero que todos ali sentiram durante o ritual, o solar finalmente estava em paz. A noite fora calma para todos e, depois de um desjejum bem animado, era hora de cuidar de assuntos práticos. Draco precisava retomar sua vida o quanto antes. Apesar da noite de amor e entrega, Angel não tinha muita certeza de que o veria novamente. Mas ele precisava cuidar da fratura. Um sentimento de vazio a inundou quando Hermione tocou no assunto.

- Bem, Malfoy, como vai ser? Você vem comigo para o Saint Mungus, ou vai carregar isso – apontou para o gesso na perna de Draco – por mais dois meses?

- Claro que vou me livrar disso! – Disse o loiro, virando os olhos.

- Então, vamos logo! Ainda sabe usar o Pó de Flu? – perguntou Hermione, percebendo os olhos marejados de Angel pela primeira vez.

- Pode me dar alguns minutos?

Draco lançou um olhar para todos os bruxos na sala, que foram se retirando um a um. Era hora de deixar a segurança que Angel lhe oferecera naquele ultimo mês. O garoto de olhos grises havia percebido a tristeza da morena, e seu coração também doía, mas ele tinha que voltar ao mundo bruxo.

- Angel... Olha pra mim. – Draco ergueu o rosto de Angel delicadamente, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos. – Eu preciso voltar. Sei que você poderia cuidar de mim, mas preciso retomar o que é meu. Minha vida. Segundo Potter, eu estive em uma ala psiquiátrica durante seis anos, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Você mudou isso, meu anjo, quando resolveu resgatar aquele mendigo. Eu não posso levar você comigo, não agora. Minha magia ainda é instável, e eu não posso protegê-la adequadamente. E você ainda precisa se acostumar mais com magia ao seu redor para que possa viver no meu mundo sem problemas. – Draco suspirou. Era um momento difícil para ele também - Me dê uma semana. Em uma semana eu faço tudo que tenho que fazer, e podemos conversar adequadamente.

As lágrimas teimavam em cair, apesar da força que Angel fazia para segurá-las.

- Faça o que tem que fazer. Eu estarei aqui te esperando.

Draco capturou seus lábios em um beijo doce, estreitando Angel em seus braços. Por fim, desvencilhou-se dela e se encaminhou para a lareira na sala de estar, onde os outros bruxos esperavam.

Harry, Ginny e Hermione se despediram de Angel, sem saber exatamente o que lhe dizer. Draco se foi pela lareira sem nem olhar para trás; com certeza não conseguiria partir se encarasse os olhos de Angel mais uma vez. Havia amor entre os dois, tinham certeza disso.

Todos viram a máscara de gelo, a mesma que acompanhara Draco durante o tempo de escola, voltar. Os bruxos ali presentes ficaram confusos. O Draco de sempre reaparecera, e a decepção foi geral.

oOo

Londres bruxa – dias atuais

Malfoy ficou no Saint Mungus por dois dias. Livrou-se do gesso, fez um feitiço para que seu cabelo crescesse mais rápido e, já com a magia estabilizada, foi direto para Madame Malkin. Ele tinha pressa, mas ainda era um Malfoy e tinha que se apresentar bem diante da comunidade bruxa. Nesse mesmo dia procurou Harry.

- Posso entrar? – Disse Draco, parado na porta da casa dos Potters.

- Não esperava que viesse me procurar. – admitiu Harry friamente, dando passagem ao loiro e indicando a poltrona na sala.

- Tio Draco!

Lils irrompeu na sala como um pequeno furacão, indo parar nos braços de Draco. Harry revirou os olhos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, viu a máscara de Malfoy cair por terra enquanto dava a devida atenção à garotinha. Era curioso como eles se davam bem - bem demais, para o gosto do todo-ciumento Harry Potter, aliás. E Lily já havia perguntado dos tios postiços mais de uma vez. Paciência, a doninha havia cativado sua filha. Então talvez houvesse salvação para o loiro, quem sabe?

Ginny finalmente interrompeu o diálogo entre Lily e Malfoy, surgindo na sala apenas para levar a menina consigo para o interior da casa.

- O que o traz aqui? – Harry ainda estava na defensiva com Malfoy. - Com certeza não foi para ver minha filha.

Draco se arrumou mais confortavelmente na cadeira antes de responder, com o costumeiro tom frio em sua voz.

- Preciso da sua ajuda quanto a meu patrimônio, agora que sou responsável pelos meus atos.

- O Ministério declarou que você tem direito a todos o bens pertencentes à sua herança Black, e a mansão Malfoy. – Harry declarou, de prontidão. Ele sabia tudo o que acontecera com a fortuna de Draco, pois acompanhara o processo de perto. - Os outros bens em poder de Lucius foram confiscados. Eu sinto muito.

- Não sinta. Eu não sinto. Não quero nada daquele comensal maldito! – Draco ficou vermelho de raiva, mas logo se controlou. – Como eu faço para formalizar isso?

- Me encontre no Ministério amanhã cedo. – Disse Harry, já mais confiante na mudança de Draco.

Draco se levantou para sair, mas deteve-se um segundo.

– Você poderia... – Ele hesitou por um momento. – Poderia, por favor, me acompanhar até a mansão depois?

Harry ficou boquiaberto, mas respondeu que sim. Draco Malfoy pedindo ajuda? Era o fim dos tempos!

oOo

Solar Reed

Angel chorou lágrimas amargas depois que ficou sozinha no Solar. Não havia nada que pudesse substituir a presença de Draco em sua vida.

Horas se arrastavam na solidão do Solar, que parecia até mais iluminado agora que o fantasma deixara a casa. A neve que tomava conta do jardim já estava derretendo; o clima na ilha era mais quente que no continente, mas ainda teriam mais um mês de inverno pela frente.

Angel logo se pôs a trabalhar para não remoer a solidão. Providenciou uma lápide adequada para o túmulo de Lizie, que antes era marcado apenas com uma pequena cruz de prata, que descobriram apenas depois da leitura do diário com as explicações de Adele. Sabia que não conseguiria permissão para enterrar Jonathan ali com Lizie, mas procurou saber onde ele estava enterrado, o que não foi tão difícil, já que ele pertencia a uma família nobre. O pai de Jonathan havia providenciado um mausoléu ali mesmo na ilha. O local já estava em ruínas, pois ninguém havia estado ali até então. Depois Angel pediria a Ginny para que a ajudasse colocar os restos mortais de Jonathan no jardim de rosas do solar clandestinamente. Como bruxa, ela com certeza saberia o que fazer, afinal, a magia teria lá suas vantagens.

Mesmo com o vento frio que soprava do mar, Angel fazia longas caminhadas pela praia. Conheceu o velho farol onde Lizie quase se matou, assim como algumas das paisagens que estavam no caderno de desenhos de Lizie. Contudo, nada era capaz de substituir a presença de Draco. Angel ficava horas apenas olhando o horizonte. A sina de uma Reed: esperar.

O diário de Lizie ainda continha muitas folhas em branco, então Angel resolveu escrever sua própria espera, sua própria solidão. Escreveu como tudo começou, como conhecera o último Malfoy, como a história dos dois se desenrolara e como a de Lizie teve seu final feliz. Sua história de espera não era muito diferente daquela da antiga dona do diário. Apenas em outra época.

A luz da entrada do Solar, que fora acesa por Ginny no dia do ritual, permanecia acesa. O Solar tinha um senhor novamente. E esperava por ele.

oOo

Mansão Malfoy

Era o final de uma tarde fria de inverno. O vento cortava o rosto de Harry e Draco, agora amigos. Harry apertou a própria capa ao redor de seu corpo, enquanto Draco tocava o portão da casa. A magia de proteção da mansão o reconheceu e abriu as portas para eles.

Passando pelo que um dia fora um jardim bem cuidado, Draco se lembrou de sua mãe. As rosas de Narcissa agora se digladiavam com o mato que crescia livremente pelo terreno; as estátuas quebradas e tomadas pelo musgo mostravam a decadência do lugar. A lembrança doía, mas o loiro continuou, sentindo o apoio do Gryffindor que caminhava ao seu lado. Parou ao pé da escada no hall de entrada.

Draco teve que se sentar no primeiro degrau para respirar novamente. Era estranho voltar ali. Um amontoado de lembranças tomou conta de sua mente, e Draco sentiu-se enjoado. Olhou a sua volta e só viu decadência. Nada havia restado do antigo glamour da mansão. Poeira e destruição por todos os lados.

Harry apenas observava o garoto de olhos grises com atenção. O Ministério já havia feito as varreduras de praxe há anos, à procura de magia negra. A casa, agora, estava limpa.

- Potter. – foi a primeira coisa que Draco disse desde que entraram na Mansão Malfoy. – Pode me dizer o que foi feito dos elfos da família?

- Estão em Hogwarts. Biddy foi a única que se recusou a ser liberta, e espera por você até hoje.

- Biddy!

Um estalido alto de aparatação se fez ouvir quando uma elfa muito magra e suja, de grandes olhos castanhos, surgiu nos jardins com o maior dos sorrisos no rosto.

- O senhor chamou, mestre Draco! Biddy feliz! Mestre de volta!

A pequena agarrou a perna de Malfoy como se aquilo fosse a salvação de sua triste vida. Draco sorriu para ela, e Harry constatou que estes eram mesmo outros tempos...

- Biddy, pode trazer aquela caixa que pedi para você guardar?

- Sim, sim! – a elfa só faltou desmaiar de tanta felicidade - Biddy guardar com cuidado todos esses anos! Biddy busca!

A pequenina desapareceu. Draco levantou-se, já recomposto das lembranças. Definitivamente não poderia ficar ali. Sempre seguido em silêncio por Harry, o último Malfoy percorreu vários corredores até chegar a seu antigo quarto, de onde retirou alguns pertences pessoais - um pôster das **Holyhead Harpies**, um pequeno punhal e um medalhão com um dragão ao centro. Depois subiu ao sótão, e de lá pegou um dragãozinho de pelúcia. Voltou para o corredor dos quartos e entrou na sala íntima de sua mãe, retirando de lá um porta-retrato com a foto de Narcissa segurando um bebê sorridente com uma penugem platinada na cabeça, a herança Malfoy. De volta ao hall de entrada, Draco sacou a varinha e fez um feitiço silencioso.

- Pronto. Potter, eu passo oficialmente a Mansão Malfoy para o Ministério. Anulei todos os feitiços de proteção que existia aqui. Não posso viver aqui e nem trazer Angel para um lugar que hospedou aquele hipogrifo-depenado-das-trevas. Aqui não é lugar para um anjo.

Harry estava surpreso novamente. Já tinha para si que o caso com Angel fora esquecido e o velho e arrogante Malfoy estava de volta. Mas, pelo visto, estava enganado: Malfoy havia mesmo mudado. Seis anos de isolamento e um anjo haviam feito o milagre.

Biddy aparatou naquele instante com uma caixa de jóias ricamente decorada, a qual entregou a Draco.

- Vamos sair daqui, esse lugar me dá arrepios! – Harry pousou a mão no ombro de Draco – Que tal uma cerveja amanteigada no Caldeirão Furado?

- Firewhisky é mais apropriado. – Draco sorriu e voltou-se para a elfa, que esperava a suas ordens – Biddy, acha que pode ir até o apartamento em Londres e prepará-lo para mim esta noite?

- Sim, mestre Draco! Biddy limpa tudo, arruma tudo e espera mestre! Mestre Draco demora a chegar?

- Sim. Vou chegar tarde e bêbado.

- Vai com calma, companheiro! – Disse Harry, rindo. - Já faz seis anos que você não bebe!

- Companheiro? Essa palavra soa bem agora. Obrigado, Potter! – Draco estendeu a mão e Harry dessa vez a tomou com força. Sim, eram companheiros. Draco sorriu. – Será minha despedida de solteiro! Espero que a ruiva não me azare depois! Mas, se não se importa, gostaria de ir até sua casa. Tenho uma coisinha pra Lils.

- Não precisa dar nada a ela, Malfoy. Ela já é louca por você!

- Por isso mesmo! – Draco deu vários passos em direção à saída da mansão, e então parou ao ver que Harry não o acompanhava. - Vamos logo, testa - rachada! Não embaça!

oOo

Londres bruxa

Harry e Draco aparataram na casa dos Potters. Draco foi recebido com uma cara de poucos amigos de Ginny, que ainda achava que ele havia readquirido aquele perfil de antigamente.

- Antes que me azare, ruiva, pode me dizer o que Angel vai achar desse anel de noivado? – Draco foi dizendo à queima-roupa, desconcertando Ginny, que por um instante não soube o que dizer ao ver-se segurando um delicado anel de pérolas e jades. Uma jóia única que com certeza agradaria qualquer mulher.

– Angel vai amar! – respondeu Ginny, sorrindo ao perceber que estava enganada a respeito da personalidade de Draco. Ao devolver o anel ao rapaz, viu que ele retribuía seu sorriso com certo nervosismo, e achou graça. – Eu vou buscar a Lils. Ela não me perdoaria se o 'Tio Draco' fosse embora sem levar um beijo dela!

Ginny desapareceu pela porta que dava acesso à parte íntima da casa, e voltou minutos depois, com Lils correndo na frente. Novamente a garotinha se jogou nos braços de Malfoy ao vê-lo. Draco poderia se acostumar àquilo - aliás, já estava acostumado, na verdade.

Draco colocou Lily no chão para retirar o dragãozinho de pelúcia do bolso, e fez com que o bichinho voltasse ao tamanho normal. Ele já havia limpado o brinquedo na mansão. Era velho, havia pertencido a ele quando criança, o único brinquedo que conseguiu salvar da fúria insana de Lucius.

- Olha o que eu trouxe pra minha bruxinha! – Draco ajoelhou-se para ficar na altura da garotinha. – O nome dele é Drake e precisa de alguém que possa cuidar dele.

- Eu posso cuidar dele pra você, tio Draco! – A pequena abraçou o brinquedo e depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça do dragão. Depois abraçou Draco novamente.

- Fica para o jantar, Malfoy? – Perguntou Ginny, mais aliviada e educada agora.

- Na verdade, senhora Potter, vou levar o seu marido para o bar, onde vou ficar muito bêbado!

- Draco Malfoy!

- Bem, é minha última noite de solteiro, e só tenho o testa - rachada para me acompanhar. Ou terei que ir sozinho?

Ginny virou os olhos, Harry fez olhar de inocente e todos acabaram rindo.

Draco não estava brincando. Realmente ficou bêbado, e Harry teve que carregá-lo até seu apartamento, uma cobertura em um dos prédios mais luxuosos da parte bruxa de Londres. Biddy já esperava por seu mestre com tudo impecável. Harry o jogou no sofá e se despediu da pequena elfa. Já era tarde, e com certeza Ginny estaria com olhares homicidas à sua espera.

Draco acordou tarde na manhã seguinte. Estava um lixo depois de tantos copos de Firewhisky. Definitivamente não beberia mais. Chamou Biddy e pediu para que preparasse uma poção anti-ressaca. Depois que se recuperou, foi até o Beco Diagonal para compras. O apartamento deveria estar impecável para Angel, quando ela estivesse pronta.

O dia já terminava quando Draco finalmente saiu do closet, vestido em um casaco preto que lhe caiu muito bem. Ele caprichou no perfume que ele mesmo havia feito - ser um gênio em poções tinha suas vantagens. Ele também fabricara um delicado perfume para Angel, inspirado nos perfumes que ele havia sentido nos dias em que passara em sua companhia. Sobre o aparador da sala, uma caixinha com o anel que um dia pertencera a Narcissa; era uma jóia especial, especialmente porque não fora presente de Lucius, mas sim de Draco. E rosas, as mais lindas que achou em Londres.

Aparatou na porta do Solar Reed. Olhou para o lampião aceso e sorriu. O garoto dos olhos grises estava por demais nervoso. Não sabia sequer se Angel ainda estava no solar a sua espera, apesar de estar um dia adiantado. Sua semana venceria no dia seguinte, mas para que esperar? Tocou a campainha, e a criada o atendeu. Ela o reconheceu, apesar do cabelo e da roupa diferentes, e deixou-o sozinho na sala de estar para chamar sua senhora.

Angel estava no jardim, apesar do frio que fazia àquela hora. Olhava para as roseiras secas e para a lápide de Lizie, tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não viu quando a criada se aproximou.

- A senhora não vai acreditar! – Exclamou a garota, entusiasmada.

- Ai! Que susto, Mary! – Angel deu um salto, levando a mão ao coração. – O que foi?

- O senhor John está lá na sala! Com rosas lindas!

O coração de Angel falhou uma batida.

- Draco!

A médica saiu correndo para a sala de estar, parando bruscamente na entrada. Manteve uma distância comedida de Draco, afinal, ainda não sabia o que ele fazia ali. A respiração de ambos estava um pouco alterada. Angel percebeu o nervosismo dele, e Draco percebeu a ansiedade dela.

O garoto de olhos grises agora tinha os cabelos crescidos. Vestia preto, malha, blazer e calça social, tudo com um corte impecável. O sobretudo, já esquecido sobre o sofá, denunciava que a conversa não seria curta. Angel nunca o imaginou tão belo.

Foi Draco quem quebrou o silêncio, inseguro e nervoso:

- Angel, eu... Eu estou aqui hoje para te agradecer. – Ele hesitou, vendo que a expressão de Angel dizia claramente que a trouxa não queria agradecimentos, nem um premio de consolação. – Você me devolveu a minha vida. Eu... Eu sei que não te mereço, mas eu... Eu gostaria que você se tornasse minha esposa. No seu mundo e no meu.

Draco despejou de uma só vez o pedido que havia ensaiado todos aqueles dias, e se puniu mentalmente por tirar todo o romantismo do momento. Ele estava pálido, e tentava encontrar uma resposta no rosto de seu anjo. Angel, por sua vez, jamais esperaria um pedido de casamento assim. Uma volta, sim, ela torcia por isso, ainda que não acreditasse muito na hipótese. Mas um pedido formal de casamento? Isso era uma surpresa e tanto!

O silêncio se tornou constrangedor, e foi só então que Angel percebeu que precisava falar algo. Ela se aproximou devagar, retirou as flores das mãos de Draco, colocando-as sobre o sofá, então pousou a mão no próprio peito e só então falou:

- Meu coração bate por você...

E, pousando a outra mão no peito de Draco, Angel pôde sentir as batidas descompassadas do coração dele.

- E o meu por você, anjo... – Draco murmurou, sem quebrar o contato com os olhos de Angel, ora verdes, ora castanhos, em uma busca louca por equilíbrio.

- Sim! – respondeu a médica, por fim – A resposta é sim! Pela eternidade!

Draco tirou do bolso uma caixinha ricamente decorada, e retirou de lá o anel de Narcissa. Tomou a mão de Angel e colocou delicadamente o anel em seu dedo anelar, selando o ato com um beijo sobre ele. Depois a tomou nos braços, e depositou um beijo casto em sua testa, sabendo que as criadas estavam espiando em algum lugar por ali. Com ela nos braços, subiu as escadas. Não havia mais nada a se dizer; havia urgência da parte de ambos. O toque naquele momento se fazia necessário. E eles se entregaram ao amor novamente.

Finalmente, a ansiedade que consumira Angel durante a semana se foi. Draco estava de volta, e eles se amaram na doce entrega de almas que se encontram depois de varias marés. Não havia pressa, não havia medo. Não havia nada que fosse mais importante do que Angel. Nada que fosse mais importante do que Draco.

oOo

- Onde a futura senhora Malfoy pensa que vai? – Draco tentava prender Angel junto a si.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou faminta e ainda tenho que dispensar as criadas!

- Quanto a estar faminto, eu também estou. Mas acha mesmo que sobrou alguém na casa depois que te carreguei escada acima?

- Seu bobo!

Angel saiu da cama, vestiu seu roupão e mal saiu do quarto quando se deparou com um carrinho de chá coberto por uma linda toalha de mesa. Sobre ele havia um bilhete:

"_Senhora,_

_Tomamos a liberdade de fazer uma bandeja. O jantar está no forno. Ah, também tomamos a liberdade de nos dispensar, visto que a companhia do senhor John é com certeza melhor que a nossa! _

_Estamos felizes com a volta dele._

_Até amanhã!_

_Mary e Grace._"

Angel sorriu, surpresa pela atitude das duas criadas - elas eram sempre tão sérias e reservadas! Abriu a porta novamente e entrou com o carrinho de chá.

- Este foi o lanche mais rápido que alguém já me providenciou! – Disse Draco, brincalhão – Andou fazendo magias, mocinha?

- Não, claro que não! Mas você impressionou as criadas, elas até se dispensaram! – Angel foi dizendo, enquanto entregava o bilhete a Draco e descobria a bandeja. Tudo ali fora feito com carinho, que estava estampado na riqueza de detalhes que Angel podia observar.

Depois de uma noite cheia de carinhos e muito amor, ambos acordaram com a sensação de ainda estarem sonhando. Draco sentia falta de acordar com o rosto enterrado nos cabelos da sua morena; o cheiro de oceano que Angel exalava era o convite para um dia especial, e esse cheiro seria seu pela eternidade. Amaram-se novamente na manhã fria que se iniciava lá fora, com ares de que a primavera não tardaria a chegar à ilha.

Quando finalmente decidiram sair do quarto já era hora do almoço. A mesa fora posta com esmero, e o almoço caprichado ao extremo. As criadas serviram a ambos com extremo profissionalismo. Angel se surpreendeu, pois ela nunca fora dada a esses requintes. Assim que as criadas saíram para deixar o casal almoçar a vontade, Angel sorriu e disse a Draco:

- Onde estão minhas criadas? O que você fez com elas?

- Não entendi, anjo... – Draco perguntou, levando o guardanapo a boca.

- Elas não eram assim! Definitivamente!

- Ah! Elas reconheceram a classe do Malfoy aqui!

- Nossa! Que convencido!

- Estou apenas constatando um fato. Mas o fato é que está tudo perfeito, amor. – Draco capturou as mãos de Angel e depositou um beijo na ponta de seus dedos. – Obrigado. Mas, quanto ao casamento, Granger me disse que no mundo trou... No _seu_ mundo – Draco se corrigiu – temos alguns trâmites legais a seguir, e que isso leva algum tempo. Então quero fazer o que tem que ser feito ainda hoje.

Angel congelou no lugar, surpresa.

- Bem, eu...

- Não vai dizer que mudou de idéia! – Draco parou o talher no meio do caminho e a encarou com um olhar quase assustado. Angel tratou de acalmá-lo:

- Não, Draco! Que idéia! Eu só fui pega de surpresa... Você não acha melhor nos conhecermos mais, e depois...

- Nem tente! Eu sei que amo você, anjo. Quero que tenha meus filhos, quero acordar ao seu lado todos os dias, olhar o poente e sentir seu perfume, ver nossos filhos correrem e sorrirem, livres, debaixo desse céu, sem medo de nada. Quero voltar para casa todos os dias com você nos braços. Quero realizar todos os seus sonhos. Quero envelhecer a seu lado. E eu serei o homem mais feliz do mundo se isso lhe bastar.

Draco a encarou e uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos grises. Ele havia colocado toda a sua vida nas mãos de Angel.

Angel nada disse, apenas capturou a lágrima fugidia com os lábios e depois desceu para a boca do garoto. O beijo foi tão doce que ambos perderam a noção e o almoço ficou interrompido por um tempo.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. Amanhã bem cedo vamos a Londres, e eu farei tudo que for necessário. Mas hoje... Hoje quero olhar o poente com você e sentir seu perfume, imaginar minha barriga crescendo com seu filho, sonhar junto com você e imaginar como será envelhecer a seu lado. Quero olhar em seus olhos e perceber que são espelhos que refletem o seu amor por mim. Descobrir e decorar cada pedacinho de você, e no fim descobrir que isso é tudo que sempre sonhei, que seu amor me basta e que vivo somente por você.

oOo

Os preparativos para o casamento em tão pouco tempo foram exaustivos para Angel e para Draco, que organizou uma recepção digna de um Malfoy no mundo bruxo. Era a hora certa de mostrar à sociedade bruxa que ele estava de volta. Angel, por sua vez, teve a ajuda de Ginny.

Paralelo a tudo isso, Draco e Hermione preparavam Angel fisicamente para não ter problemas com magia, visto que viveriam na parte bruxa de Londres até que Draco comprasse uma propriedade apropriada para eles, já que a Mansão Malfoy fora doada ao Ministério da Magia – ou, mais precisamente, para os órfãos da guerra. "_Lucius deve estar se revirando no túmulo_", Draco pensava, sorrindo.

Hermione chegou pela lareira no Solar, que servia de base para os amigos se encontrarem. As criadas eram dispensadas na parte da tarde para que eles tivessem privacidade para praticarem feitiços simples perto de Angel. Draco finalmente iria aparatar com Angel para seu apartamento em Londres. Seria a primeira vez que Angel entraria na parte bruxa da cidade e todos estavam ansiosos com isso. A magia de Draco já havia se estabilizado, mas ainda era motivo de preocupação por parte de Hermione, que prezava pela segurança dos dois – um estrunchamento não era bem o que precisavam a apenas alguns dias do casamento.

- Malfoy, como você está se sentindo hoje? – Perguntou Hermione, apreensiva.

- Estou bem. – Draco engoliu a falta de paciência com a sabe-tudo, afinal, ela só estava tentando proteger ele e Angel. – Olha, fica calma, ok? Eu sinto que minha magia está mais forte que antes. Eu jamais colocaria Angel em perigo.

- Está bem, está bem! – Hermione deu-se por vencida – Então nos encontramos no seu apartamento.

Dizendo isso, Hermione desaparatou.

Draco enlaçou Angel pela cintura. Ela estava calada de tanto medo. O loiro a olhou nos olhos e sentiu seu medo.

- Angel, meu bem, não precisamos fazer se não quiser...

- Eu quero, mas estou com medo... – Angel enterrou o rosto no peito de Draco e ele a apertou com força. – Vamos embora, amor.

Draco aparatou com ela. No apartamento, Angel ainda ficou um tempo agarrada a ele, com os olhos bem fechados.

- Angel? Tudo bem? Nós chegamos.

- Sinto-me tonta... Não me solte, por favor...

- Granger? Tem algo errado!

Hermione apareceu ao lado do casal tão rápido que parecia ter aparatado. Com a ajuda de Draco, a bruxa fez Angel se sentar em um sofá. A trouxa não soltou o pescoço de Draco nem por um instante.

- Angel, o que está sentindo? Fale comigo! – Hermione tentava passar calma e tranqüilidade para a amiga.

- Tudo bem, já está passando...

Angel foi relaxando aos poucos, até finalmente conseguir abrir os olhos e soltar Draco. Ela estava muito pálida e suava frio; Hermione a examinou, mas não encontrou nada de errado. Aos poucos a cor voltou à face de Angel, e a letargia que a tomou logo deu lugar à observação de um ambiente novo. Sua nova casa. Hermione pediu a Draco que providenciasse um refrigerante, que aliviaria aquele efeito colateral. Draco assentiu e chamou pela sua elfa doméstica:

- Biddy!

Um som de aparatação foi ouvido, e Angel assustou-se quando viu o elfo aparecer de repente no meio da sala. Foi uma tragédia! Angel gritou, Biddy gritou, Draco gritou com a criatura e mandou-a de volta, Hermione gritou e quase estuporou Draco. A sala virou uma discussão só, até Angel abaixar a cabeça e gritar mais alto do que todos os outros:

- CHEGA!

Silêncio. Angel olhou para Hermione e depois para Draco.

- Ótimo! Agora, Draco, me explique o que foi aquilo. – Angel respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar na explicação que começaria.

- _Aquilo_ é um elfo domestico. – Draco começou a explicação, esperando que Angel compreendesse. – Seu nome é Biddy, e ela está comigo desde que nasci. Não tenha medo dela!

- Ela é um doce, você vai gostar dela. – Ajuntou Hermione.

- Ótimo. Biddy! – Angel repetiu o nome; não era bem um chamado, mas, para o espanto de todos, Biddy atendeu como se Angel a tivesse chamado.

- Senhora chamou Biddy? – A pobre criatura fez uma reverência tão baixa que quase tocou o nariz no chão.

- Olhe pra mim, pequenina. – Angel começou, ainda um pouco insegura. Não havia nenhum animal parecido com _aquilo_ no mundo trouxa. – Não tenha medo, eu não vou te machucar.

Angel sentiu que a elfa estava tão assustada quanto ela, então se sentou no tapete para ficar na altura dela, como se faz com uma criança, estendeu a mão e tocou suas orelhas, depois suas mãozinhas. Biddy tocou os cabelos de Angel. Ambas se estudavam. A garota sorriu e a elfa também.

Draco e Hermione estavam calados e estupefatos. Os elfos só reconheciam uma moça como sua senhora depois do casamento, mas Biddy aceitou Angel de imediato. Não havia dúvidas quanto a isso.

- Biddy, pode trazer o refrigerante da sua senhora agora? – Hermione interrompeu a cena, percebendo que Angel ainda precisava disso.

Biddy aparatou e Angel saiu de seu torpor, assustando-se com o sumiço da pequena. Levando as mãos ao peito, disse, brincalhona:

- Definitivamente tenho que me acostumar a isso!

Quando a calmaria se apossou do apartamento, Draco desabou no sofá, relaxando, mas não muito: ainda continuava assustado com a palidez de Angel.

- Vem cá, anjo, - Draco a chamou, apontando para o lugar ao lado do seu - volta pro sofá.

Depois do refrigerante e de muitas risadas, Hermione viu que estava tudo bem, então se despediu do casal e aparatou para o St. Mungus, deixando Draco e Angel sozinhos.

Draco mostrou o enorme apartamento para Angel. Era maior que o Solar, com certeza; tinha dois pisos e aposentos ricamente decorados. No andar superior ficavam os aposentos íntimos, que Draco parecia ansioso para mostrar:

- E este é o nosso quarto!

Draco abriu as portas com uma solenidade cômica, deixando Angel entrar no aposento. O quarto, que antes era negro, ganhou um aspecto claro e leve com sua nova decoração em branco e azul claro. Os móveis em madeira maciça eram escuros e contrastavam com o ambiente claro. A um canto, um par de poltronas confortáveis de frente a uma lareira; no lado oposto, uma cômoda com espelho e uma cadeira. Sobre a cômoda havia um saquinho de tecido preso com uma fita, ao lado de uma foto de Angel - uma das muitas que Ginny tirara durante o fim de semana no Solar.

Angel olhou para Draco buscando consentimento, para só depois aproximar-se da cômoda, pegar o embrulho e abri-lo delicadamente. Era um frasco. No rótulo, seu nome escrito à mão em uma letra caprichada: _Golden Angel_ tinha a cor dourada do fim da tarde, um momento de inspiração e transformação, que evocava os mistérios da noite. _A feminilidade é dourada, com certeza_, pensou Angel, embriagada com o perfume que tinha notas de flores e frutos, jasmim e um fundo de sândalo. Ela não entendia muito de perfume, mas a fragrância a fez voltar a um entardecer feliz na praia da ilha. Sua mente vagou por lembranças recentes e por outras há muito esquecidas. Tinha os olhos fechados quando Malfoy se aproximou e a abraçou.

- Espero ter acertado. Se não gostou, posso fazer outro.

- Foi você quem fez?

- Sim. – Draco sorriu – Sou bom em poções, e em perfumes também.

- Ele é perfeito! Obrigada, amor!

Ambos se perderam entre carinhos e beijos, que terminaram na cama do casal. Nada poderia interferir no amor dos dois.

Passaram a noite no apartamento. No dia seguinte iriam até o Beco diagonal para compras. Ginny e Hermione estariam ali para ajudar Angel a comprar vestes bruxas. Esse passeio não agradava muito a Draco, mas Angel dependia da sua magia.

Tudo era tão diferente para Angel! Seus olhos descobriam, maravilhados, um novo mundo, cheio de magia. Quando Angel foi apresentada a Madame Malkin como a futura senhora Malfoy, recebeu o melhor atendimento que a loja poderia oferecer. Suas compras foram separadas e entregues no apartamento em Londres, onde Biddy organizou tudo.

A segunda aparatação não foi assim tão difícil para Angel. Ela se acostumava a cada dia com a magia de Draco, quase parecia algo natural agora. Ao sabor das marés, eles prepararam tudo para o que seria o casamento do ano. Angel pediu a Draco um pouco de discrição na cerimônia bruxa, mas ele era um Malfoy, e é claro que acabou exagerando na festa.


	9. Além da Eternidade

Capitulo VIII 

Além da Eternidade 

Seria bem difícil levar uma vida dupla, uma no mundo bruxo e outra no mundo trouxa, mas Angel não se importava nem um pouco, mesmo depois da cara feia que Draco fez quando ela disse que continuaria no hospital. Ela não pretendia abrir mão disso, mesmo sabendo que não precisaria trabalhar por mais nenhum dia de sua vida, já que Draco seria capaz de lhe satisfazer todos os sonhos possíveis e imagináveis. Mas sua carreira era muito importante, não havia nascido para ser "dondoca", apesar de saber que tinha responsabilidades sociais no mundo bruxo. E ela as cumpriria todas, pois sentia que isto era importante para Draco.

Angel acordou cedo no seu apartamento em Londres, depois de uma festa com suas amigas do seu mundo e suas novas amigas bruxas, Ginny e Hermione. Tinha uma dor de cabeça monstruosa, conseqüência de uma tarde inteira e parte da noite bebendo, digamos, um pouco mais de álcool. Entrou no banheiro, tomou um remédio e se enfiou na banheira. Ginny e Hermione não tardariam a chegar. Elas a levariam via chave de portal para o Solar Reed.

Enquanto relaxava e o remédio fazia efeito, Angel se lembrava de toda a correria dos últimos dois meses. Draco agora tinha um nome no mundo dela e, no final da tarde daquele dia, ao pôr-do-sol, eles fariam seus votos no mundo trouxa. A tradição Celta seria seguida ali também, mesmo com a cerimônia acontecendo na Catedral da Ilha.

A Igreja fora enfeitada com rosas brancas. Estava maravilhosa. Depois da cerimônia, haveria uma recepção nos jardins do Solar, que seria a residência oficial do casal no mundo trouxa. A primavera havia explodido na ilha, e o jardim estava abençoadamente lindo, repleto de flores. O Solar Reed se vestia para uma união que passaria pela eternidade. Tudo fora planejado com cuidado. Cada flor, cada mesa, cada detalhe.

A campanhia tocou e tirou Angel do seu torpor. Saiu depressa da banheira, colocou seu roupão e foi atender à porta. Ginny e Hermione sorriram para ela no corredor do prédio.

- Porque não usaram a lareira, ou aparataram no quarto? – Angel perguntou, deixando as duas mulheres entrarem no apartamento.

- É que, bem... – Ginny parou e olhou para Hermione, como que a mandando responder.

- Pensamos que _ele_ poderia estar aqui. – A morena completou.

- Eu disse que ficaria na casa da Gin! – Respondeu Angel, e todas riram.

- Malfoy deve ter ficado irado! – Comentou Ginny, ainda rindo. Hermione olhou no relógio em seu pulso e tratou de apressar as amigas:

- Vamos logo! Nós ainda temos muitos detalhes para ver antes da recepção!

Na ilha tudo estava caminhando muito bem. O vestido de noiva já havia sido entregue e as criadas já o haviam pendurado. O quarto de Angel já estava arrumado com cuidado, todo em tons de branco. Em um criado-mudo, havia um jarro com magníficas rosas vermelhas e um cartão:

_Que seu dia seja especial,_

_Que seus sonhos sejam realizados,_

_Que nosso amor ultrapasse a eternidade._

_Seu DM._

No outro criado-mudo, havia mais um, desta vez com flores do campo, e também com um cartão:

_O casamento é como um barco, só precisa de um bom vento e um bom capitão! Se ele não for um bom capitão, diga para seu avó aqui, e eu resolvo com ele! _

_Felicidades, meu Anjo!_

"_Vovô" Oliver_

Angel limpou uma lágrima fugidia da face; aquilo a fez lembrar-se de sua avó e do quanto queria que ela estivesse ali. Abriu sua caixinha de música, um dos presentes que ganhara dela, o mais querido, e fechou os olhos, deixando uma corrente de lembranças inundar sua alma. As lágrimas caíam sem reservas. Até se esqueceu que suas amigas estavam no quarto.

- Ah não! Hoje é dia de felicidade, apesar da sua péssima escolha para marido! –Hermione brincou, fazendo com que Angel sorrisse. – Vamos você precisa secar essas lágrimas, ou vai ficar com os olhos inchados no casamento. Não tem feitiço que conserte isso!

As garotas no quarto riram. Angel foi para o jardim para acompanhar os preparativos de perto Pôde ver Ginny escondida consertando, com magia, alguns arranjos de flores que não estavam do seu gosto, e isto fez Angel sorrir; a ruiva se tornara mais que uma irmã, sua melhor amiga.

Logo após um almoço delicioso que as criadas serviram com lágrimas nos olhos (elas se emocionavam com facilidade em casamentos, explicaram a Angel), a equipe que iria arrumar a noiva chegou e todos foram para a saleta de música, que fora rearranjada para arrumar Angel e suas amigas – amigas essas que trataram de alegrar aquela tarde, quando perceberam que a médica estava um pouco saudosa naquele dia.

oOo

A tarde passou voando, e Angel finalmente se viu na porta da igreja de braço dado com Doutor Oliver, seu avô de coração. A respiração de Angel estava incerta, seu coração batia descompassado. Os altos acordes da marcha nupcial provocaram um sobressalto na morena, que estava deslumbrante em um vestido branco clássico, com um decote princesa, meia manga justa e um longo véu que chegava à altura dos joelhos na frente e aos pés nas costas; trazia um lírio branco nas mãos, maquiagem leve, um colar de pérolas emprestado da senhora Potter e um par de brincos que pertencera a sua avó. (Um pouco de superstição não faria mal, um objeto emprestado – para nunca se esquecer que precisamos de amigos sempre, um objeto velho – para não esquecer do que o passado nos ensinou, e um objeto novo – para saudar o futuro que juntos construirão.) Lá fora, a tarde desvanecia e o poente estava com cores vivas que ninguém ali jamais vira antes. Quando a marcha nupcial terminou para dar lugar à música com que Angel entraria na igreja, ela invocou a deusa em pensamento:

"_Senhora de minha vida, guia-me com sabedoria.  
Faça com que eu compreenda o que não tem explicação  
Daí-me luz para clarear a mente dos que não entendem  
Ajuda-me a ver com teus olhos de justiça para que eu nunca acuse em vão.  
Sua presença paira  
Sobre as terras quentes.  
Os mares te obedecem,  
As tempestades se acalmam.  
A sua vontade detém o dilúvio.  
E Eu, tua pequena criatura,  
Faço a saudação:  
Minha Grande Rainha, Minha Grande Mãe!"_

(Apesar de trouxa Angel sempre se voltava a cultura Celta, que ficou mais forte quando ela ficava horas olhando para o mar. Sua avó lhe ensinou.)

A música tocava e a cada passo que dava, Angel podia ver seu futuro, agora representado por olhos grises que a fitavam com extremo amor. Draco estava magnífico com um terno azul escuro, mas Angel não viu mais nada depois que seus olhos foram capturados pelos olhos dele. Nada mais existia só aqueles olhos, que agora eram seu espelho. Ambos fizeram seus votos.

- Eu, Draco Malfoy, prometo te amar e te proteger, por toda a eternidade. Que meu amor seja o seu escudo para os dias ruins que eu não conseguir afastar. Que da minha boca não saia nenhuma palavra que não possa ser perdoada. Que meus ouvidos estejam sempre prontos a te ouvir. Que nossos dias sejam ensolarados e cheios de paz. Que eu tenha sabedoria para receber os frutos do nosso amor.

- Eu, Angel Reed, prometo te amar por toda a eternidade. Estar sempre presente na sua vida. Ter sempre uma palavra doce para seus ouvidos. Ser seu porto seguro nos dias ruins. Receber dentro de mim os frutos do nosso amor. ¹

Ambos tinham os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas não derramadas. Trocaram alianças e a cerimônia teve fim. Draco estava maravilhado com a cerimônia trouxa, cheia de emoção e sentimento; uma magia estranha para ele pairava no ar, e ele finalmente reconheceu este sentimento como _felicidade_ _extrema_. Ele havia se perdido nos olhos do seu anjo no dia em que os viu pela primeira vez e nada o havia preparado para aquilo. Ele não sabia bem o que o futuro lhe havia reservado, mas sabia exatamente com quem passaria o resto dos seus dias: Angel Reed Malfoy.

A recepção foi perfeita. Naquela noite, a lua cheia estava alta no céu e iluminava o jardim de rosas, agora com a lápide de mármore branco que Angel providenciara para Lizie. E foi em frente a ela que Angel e Draco encerraram a noite. Todos os convidados já haviam se retirado, alguns para um hotel, alguns no Solar, alguns na casa dos Weasley na ilha.

- Se me contassem essa história há alguns anos, eu mandaria essa pessoa direto para a ala psiquiátrica. – Angel confidenciou para Draco. – Mas ainda bem que Lizie se foi.

- Eu sou grato a ela. Se não fosse seu toque, eu não teria recuperado minha memória.

Eles se retiraram para o quarto de Angel, onde Draco colocou feitiços de tranca e alarme para alertá-los caso algum desavisado tentasse entrar no aposento. Ginny saberia o que fazer caso acontecesse qualquer problema no Solar. De lá eles aparataram para algum lugar imapeável no mundo bruxo, mais uma das surpresas de Draco. Era um lugar lindo e aconchegante, com uma lareira que exalava um aroma convidativo.

- Desde que conheci você, minha imaginação está sempre perdendo. – Angel brincou, enquanto olhava maravilhada, para o belo quarto em que estavam. – E olha que sou bem criativa!

Draco parecia realmente satisfeito.

- Que bom que acertei anjo!

oOo

Londres bruxa – local reservado a casamentos da alta sociedade bruxa

No dia seguinte, Angel se viu novamente diante de uma porta fechada. Seu vestido agora era preto, quase no mesmo estilo do anterior. Harry Potter estava a seu lado e gentilmente lhe oferecia o braço.

A cerimônia bruxa era simples. Eles não trocariam varinhas, visto que Angel era trouxa, mas Draco colocou em seu dedo um anel que, junto com a aliança anterior, representavam seus votos. Quando as jóias se encontraram, uma energia percorreu o corpo de Angel e fez com que a garota se arrepiasse. Uma união bruxa era indissolúvel e, enquanto Angel usasse o anel, estaria protegida no mundo bruxo e seria reconhecida como senhora Malfoy.

Angel e Draco começaram uma vida nova. Draco cumpriu sua promessa: todos os dias ele aparatava perto do hospital para levar Angel para casa. Eles moraram no apartamento em Londres até o dia em que Angel se descobriu grávida, quatro meses depois do casamento. Como presente, Draco já havia escolhido uma nova mansão nos arredores da parte bruxa de Manchester; era uma casa magnífica! Angel não se importava muito com a suntuosidade, mas, se aquilo era importante para Draco, era importante para Angel também.

Biddy ficou maravilhada quando soube do bebê, e tomou cuidados redobrados com Angel. Hermione também foi chamada. Nada poderia dar errado. E Draco surtou quando Angel saiu para trabalhar no dia seguinte, mas acabou aceitando.

Os finais de semana eram na ilha, e muitos deles passados com os Potters, que haviam se tornado os melhores amigos do casal. Draco e Harry haviam entrado no mausoléu de Jonathan Malfoy e retirado dali seus restos mortais, que agora estavam junto de Lizie no centro do jardim de rosas – é claro que o mundo trouxa não ficou sabendo disso, mas ainda assim os dois homens tiveram que explicar a Ginny e a Angel por que não usaram os caminhos legais para isso. Contudo, elas acabaram aceitando o gesto. Jonathan e Lizie agora repousavam juntos.

Lily ainda dava birra na hora de ir embora. Quando soube do bebê, a garotinha correu para o colo de Draco com Drake (seu amigo inseparável) cheia de lágrimas nos olhos, e perguntou a Draco duas coisas: a primeira era se ela teria que devolver Drake, e a segunda, se ela ainda seria sua bruxinha preferida. Draco se emocionou, e lhe respondeu num volume baixo o bastante apenas para que Angel e Lils o ouvissem:

- Aconteça o que acontecer, eu amo você! E Drake sempre estará sob os seus cuidados.

Angel se aproximou e abraçou os dois, completando a fala de Draco e dizendo a Lils que também sempre a amaria, e que o bebê também seria sua responsabilidade quando ela estivesse com eles. E Harry teve que engolir seus ciúmes!

oOo

No mundo bruxo, rumores da volta de comensais começaram a tirar o sossego do Ministério da Magia. Harry e Ginny foram pessoalmente à mansão Malfoy para alertar Draco. Afinal, as organizações Malfoy estavam no auge novamente. Draco tinha tino para os negócios, mas ainda era um Malfoy, um traidor do sangue.

Então, uma fuga de Azkaban tirou a vida de vários aurores. Na lista de fugitivos que Harry entregou a Draco, dois nomes o fizeram gelar: Bellatrix Lestrange e Fenrir Greyback. Em sua opinião, os piores – depois de Lucius, é claro.

Draco colocou mais feitiços de proteção na mansão e contratou seguranças especializados para proteger Angel sem que ela soubesse. Draco e Harry colocaram feitiços de proteção no Solar também, pois Angel não ficaria longe de lá. Angel estava nos seus sete meses de gestação e todo cuidado era pouco.

Mas nem todo esse aparato de proteção foi capaz de deter a "Tia Bella", que encontrou Angel em um plantão. Ao olhar para Bellatrix, Angel teve certeza de que corria perigo. Seu anel de casamento emitiu uma forte luz branca, e então a médica sentiu um puxão forte no estômago.

Bellatrix lançou um feitiço contra ela, mas nada aconteceu; Angel pôde ver, por um segundo, um grande escudo se projetar na sua frente, e não entendeu. Bella lançou mais feitiços, fortes o bastante para que parte de sua energia atravessasse o escudo e atingisse Angel, fazendo-a desmaiar. Mas boa parte dos feitiços ricocheteou e atingiu Bella em cheio, dando tempo para que Draco, avisado pelo anel, aparatasse no hospital de varinha em punho e iniciasse uma batalha feroz com Bellatrix, destruindo a sala de Angel e o corredor do hospital, agora já vazio. Nenhum dos dois lados cedia.

Angel acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Ouviu sons estranhos de ar sendo rasgado ao seu redor, mas não conseguiu se mover. Abrindo um pouco os olhos, ela pôde ver algumas manchas, um grande borrão negro lutando com outro borrão negro, e vários raios coloridos zunindo entre eles. Ela soube imediatamente que um daqueles borrões era Draco.

Usando de todas as suas forças, Angel conseguiu pegar seu telefone celular e discar o número da única pessoa que poderia ajudá-la: Ginny.

- A - ajuda... –foi tudo o que a morena teve tempo de dizer, antes que milhares de estilhaços caíssem ao seu redor.

Ginny não precisou de mais nada para entender que aquilo era uma emergência. Com a velocidade de um raio, a ruiva enviou uma coruja para Harry e se preparou para aparatar no hospital, o único lugar em que Angel poderia estar àquela hora da tarde.

Draco se viu em apuros. Greyback surgiu de repente de dentro de um dos muitos quartos do hospital, e avançou sobre o loiro, mas nunca chegou a realmente feri-lo: Ginny apareceu bem na hora, já lançando milhares de azarações e acertando o lobisomem em cheio. Draco fez um feitiço escudo que bloqueou os feitiços que ricochetearam nas proteções de Greyback, e só teve tempo de gritar:

- O que faz aqui, ruiva?

Ginny desviou de um raio ao pular para dentro de um quarto já parcialmente destruído.

- Sua mulher me chamou para a festinha!

Draco se sentiu mais animado, sabendo que Angel estava viva. Em outros corredores, mais comensais foragidos duelavam com os seguranças que Draco havia contratado, mas a festa acabou logo com a chegada de Harry, Ron e um destacamento completo de aurores.

Bella viu-se sem saída quando Greyback finalmente sucumbiu a uma forte saraivada de feitiços de cinco aurores diferentes. Com os olhos vermelhos de raiva, ela apontou a varinha para Angel, decidida a não voltar para Azkaban sem ao menos ter a certeza de que levou consigo uma vida importante. Mas Draco foi mais rápido:

_- AVADA KEDRAVA!_

Draco ficou imóvel e respirava com dificuldade enquanto via o corpo de Bellatrix caindo no chão, com os olhos estáticos. Ele havia acabado de lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável, e iria para Azkaban por isso; mas havia jurado proteger Angel, e não se arrependeria de seus atos nem por um instante.

Antes que Draco pudesse sequer pensar em algo a dizer, Harry se aproximou com Ron e percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Aproveitando que não havia mais nenhum auror próximo (todos estavam ocupados demais com os fugitivos restantes), o Menino Que Sobreviveu lançou um _Obliviate_ em Greyback e forjou-lhe a falsa memória de que a Maldição saíra de sua varinha, acertando Bellatrix por acidente.

Draco observou a tudo sem conseguir falar nada. Estava desconcertado, assim como Ron. Ginny, ao contrário, estava realmente orgulhosa do marido. Harry viu todos aqueles olhares sobre si, e ruborizou.

- Não me olhem assim! – Harry resmungou, ajudando um atordoado Greyback a ficar em pé - O que eu diria a Lils quando ela perguntasse do "Tio Draco"?

Draco agora tinha certeza de que ele e Potter haviam se tornado realmente amigos – afinal, só um amigo mentiria para salvar o outro. Mas ninguém tocou no assunto depois daquele dia.

Hermione foi chamada para atender Angel, que estava bem, apenas com muito sono, conseqüência dos feitiços que a protegeram. Pela primeira vez Hermione pôde sentir na varredura a assinatura mágica do bebê. Sua magia havia se manifestado naquele momento: como Angel não tinha magia para protegê-lo, o bebê protegeu a ambos. E pôde detectar também a magia de Draco ali: seu juramento fora cumprido, seu amor seria seu escudo.

Antonie Reed Malfoy nasceu dois meses depois e, apesar de não ser um bruxinho puro-sangue, era poderoso. Biddy cuidou de Antonie com o mesmo carinho com que cuidara de Draco. A vida na mansão Malfoy ganhara novas cores com a chegada dele. Seu padrinho era Harry, que se encheu de orgulho quando o garoto foi para Hogwarts e se tornou um Gryffindor apaixonado por quadribol, um apanhador nato. Era um piloto excelente, e ganhou todas as partidas de que participou.

Dois anos depois, Isabelle Reed Malfoy deu um susto em Draco ao chegar com pressa ao mundo, dois meses antes do tempo previsto. Era prematura, mas, com a ajuda de Hermione e da equipe de Angel, Isabelle sobreviveu e se tornou uma bruxa bela, talentosa e inteligente, características que lhe renderam uma vaga em Ravenclaw. Nenhum dos filhos de Draco foi para Slytherin, mas ele não se importava mais com isso; afinal, ele não tinha mais aqueles valores que o acompanharam até o dia em que traiu o Lord das trevas.

Harry e Ginny tiveram um casal de gêmeos, Thiago e Paulinne, que nasceram antes de Isabelle, e Rodrigo, o terrível, que havia saído a seu tio Fred. Juntamente com as crianças Malfoy e os filhos de Hermione e Ron, Paul e Alex, eles eram o novo terror de Hogwarts: os pais eram chamados o tempo todo por causa de alguma travessura ou aventura. Nada muito diferente do "Trio Maravilha", era o que Minerva McGonagall dizia depois de seu sermão habitual.

A vida foi generosa para os três casais, até o dia em que Draco adoeceu atacado por um câncer agressivo. Nem Angel, nem Hermione (que se tornara um nome importante na sociedade medibruxa) conseguiram isolar o tumor. Desta vez, Angel não conseguiria salvar Draco.

_In this world you tried_

_(Neste mundo você tentou)_

_not leaving me alone behind._

_(Não me deixar sozinho para trás.)_

_There's no other way._

_(Não há outro caminho.)_

_I prayed to the gods let him stay._

_(Eu rezei para os Deuses te deixarem ficar.)_

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_(As memórias aliviam a dor interna,)_

_now I know why._

_(Agora eu sei por quê.)_

_All of my memories keep you near._

_(Todas as minhas lembranças mantêm você perto.)_

_In silent moments imagine keep you here._

_(Nos momentos de silêncio imagino você aqui.)_

_All of my memories keep you near._

_(Todas as minhas lembranças mantêm você perto.)_

_You silent whispers, silent tears._

_(Seu silencioso sussurro, silenciosas lágrimas.)_

- Angel, meu amor... Preciso que me ouça com atenção. – Draco disse, um dia, com a voz fraca. – Eu não quero que você me dê mais remédios...

- O que está dizendo? – Angel saltou para longe do leito onde Draco estava deitado, tomada pelo susto. – Quer morrer? Vai me deixar?

Draco respirou fundo com dificuldade. Parecia sentir muita dor, e não apenas em seu corpo físico.

- Sim, meu anjo. Não há mais salvação para mim, eu... Eu sei que o fim está próximo, e você está exausta... Então, pare...

Angel negou com gestos fervorosos, as lágrimas caindo copiosamente de seus olhos.

- Não, Draco! Eu não... Eu não posso viver sem você! Eu morrerei se não o tiver mais!

- Nós tivemos uma vida feliz... – Draco sorriu, estendendo o braço para a esposa. Angel tomou-lhe a mão entre as suas como se, com esse gesto, pudesse impedir a chegada da morte. – Nossos filhos são bruxos notáveis, e você sempre será o anjo da minha vida. Nosso amor é pela eternidade... Eu vou te esperar... Você não poderá me seguir agora, nossa filha ainda vai precisar de você. Mas prometo que virei te buscar quando chegar a hora...

_Made me promise I'd try_

_(Me fez prometer que eu tentaria)_

_To find my way back in this life._

_(Encontrar meu caminho de volta nesta vida.)_

_I hope there is a way_

_(Eu espero que haja um caminho)_

_To give me a sign you're ok._

_(Para me dar um sinal de que você esta bem.)_

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_(Lembrando-me de novo que tudo vale a pena)_

_so I can go home. _

_(Então eu posso seguir em frente.)_

Draco morreu dois dias após essa conversa.

Angel sentiu como se seu coração fosse arrancado do seu peito, mas, como Draco previu, sua Belle precisava dela: a garota estava grávida. Foi uma gravidez complicada e cheia de riscos para a mãe e o bebê, mas Isabelle sobreviveria, graças aos cuidados da mãe.

Angel fechou a mansão e se refugiou no solar com Isabelle e Thiago, pois o clima era mais favorável para o estado delicado da moça. Antonie vivia viajando com os Chudley Cannons, mas quando estava em Londres ia direto para o Solar. Angel via a barriga de Isabelle crescer e olhava o poente. Sua solidão era palpável, mas nunca derramou uma lágrima por Draco. Ela apenas esperava.

Os dias iam e vinham como as marés. Certeiros. Apenas um após o outro.

_Together in all these memories_

_(Juntos em todas estas memórias)_

_I see your smile._

_(Eu vejo seu sorriso.)_

_All the memories I hold dear._

_(Todas as lembranças eu guardei bem.)_

_Darling, you know I will love you_

_(Querido, você sabe que eu amarei você)_

_until the end of time._

_(Até o fim do tempo.)_

Enfim seu neto nasceu. Isabelle deu-lhe o nome de Draco: o bebê herdara os olhos e os cabelos do avô, um autêntico Malfoy.

oOo

"_Eu olho para o poente._

_Da minha janela no solar Reed, eu olho para o poente. Draco Malfoy, você se foi há um ano, exatamente um ano. O garoto de olhos grises me deixou, e foi para onde eu não pude segui-lo. Eu ainda posso vê-lo em cada sala, em cada recanto do meu jardim. Dentro de mim. Você é meu bem mais precioso._

_Dia após dia espero que você cumpra sua promessa, a de me buscar aqui no Solar. Ao meu lado, nosso neto, no colo de nossa filha, tem o seu nome. Sei que não vou vê-lo crescer. É uma escolha difícil, mas sei que eles não precisam mais de mim, não mais. Ele será um bruxo poderoso como os pais e os avôs. Talvez a última das ironias de Merlin seja esta: juntar finalmente um Malfoy e um Potter. Ainda me lembro do seu semblante quando Isabelle nos apresentou Thiago Potter como seu namorado. Você quase enfartou! A relação dos dois era óbvia, mas você não queria ver que seu bebê havia crescido e se apaixonara pelo seu eterno namorado. Eles viviam pregados desde a infância. Era um fato anunciado. Depois rimos muito! Você se lembra?_

_Antonie acaba de vencer o campeonato pelos Cannons. Está aqui comigo para as férias. Ele lembra você em muitos aspectos. Pretende cuidar dos seus negócios a partir do ano que vem. Você ficaria orgulhoso de ver seu filho hoje._

_E Lils, a minha corajosa Gryffindor, também está aqui hoje. De todos, depois de mim, ela é a que mais sente a sua falta. Ela ainda se entristece quando se lembra de você, e mantém Drake sob seus cuidados. Ela espera seu primeiro filho. É uma medibruxa notável, e agora trabalha com Hermione. _

_Ginny, Harry, Hermione e até mesmo Ron, todos estão aqui comigo no Solar. Eles provaram ser amigos desde o principio, e estão aqui no fim de tudo. _

_Já andei pelo solar, revi antigas fotos. Ecos de um passado distante, mas, sem dúvida alguma, extremamente feliz. Sabe o que eu mudaria amor? Nada. Absolutamente nada! Há um ano, eu deixei que você se fosse. Não estava preparada para ir, você tinha toda razão. Nossa filha ainda precisava de mim. Mas agora... Olhando tudo que construímos e aprendemos juntos, tudo que vivemos juntos, tudo que amamos juntos... Vejo que fizemos bem feito._

_Eu me sinto pronta para partir agora. Apenas aguardo a sua chegada, para que você possa me levar de volta para casa. _

_Minha parte nessa historia agora chega ao fim. Mas ainda há espaço para nossos filhos, a nova família Malfoy Potter, e a continuação do seu nome, agora, graças a você, meu amor, em uma nova roupagem 'do lado da luz'. _

_Isabelle agora será a guardiã da nossa história. Que ela tenha palavras alegres para escrever, como eu tive. Que Merlin a proteja como me protegeu um dia."_

Angel fechou o diário que um dia pertenceu a Lizie Reed e colocou-o na caixa, junto com o pingente e a varinha de Malfoy, ainda aquela que pertenceu a Adele Weasley. Com um último suspiro, trancou a caixa e entregou-a para Isabelle, que estava sentada ao seu lado na sala de música.

Angel segurou seu neto nos braços, para que a filha pudesse guardar a caixa e a chave que recebera; o pequeno Draco olhou fundo nos olhos da avó, com certeza adivinhando que esta seria uma despedida. A senhora Malfoy deu a cada pessoa naquela casa um abraço afetuoso e saiu para o jardim de rosas.

Draco estava a sua espera, Angel podia vê-lo da janela. Belle fez menção de acompanhar a mãe, mas Ginny a impediu. A ruiva sabia, sempre soube: eles jamais viveriam separados.

"_**Angel Reed Malfoy encontrou seu garoto de olhos grises nesse mesmo dia, e estão juntos na eternidade." **_

Porque a vida é uma eterna volta pra casa.

oOo

N/A¹: Olá!!!

Casamentos Americanos e já vi alguns Ingleses (em filmes é claro) não tem aquela coisa do padre falar e do noivo responder, nessa hora eles dizem seus fotos que foram preparados por cada um. (acho isso tão romântico!)

N/A²:

Finalmente! Depois de tanto tempo o fim dessa história! *Belle desvia das azaraçoes* Matar Draco foi cruel, mas agora eles estão juntos na eternidade. E todos viveram felizes para sempre e blábláblá... Aff, que coisa! Foi a primeira vez que matei um personagem assim, mas c'est La vie.

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam esta história de perto, em especial a minha querida Beta, Lindinha da Titia, a Innis Winter, talentosa e pacienciosa escritora e Beta, vale a pena conferir ela ecreve Draco e Hermione que é muito bom!!!

Bem, foi muito bom escrever essa história! Agradeço a todos pela paciência e pela leitura.

Jinhos da Belle


End file.
